To Whom Much is Given
by LadyDeb1970
Summary: Sixth in the Birthright series: Jack returns to the Colasanto compound with company when Angelo's lawyer calls about an inheritance.
1. Prologue: A Change in the Wind

Author's Notes: Here we have the sixth story in the _Birthright_ series. For those of you just joining us, the previous stories were (in order): _The Rising_, _Torn Asunder_, _The Sleeper Awakens_, _The Homecoming_, and _Reap the Whirlwind_. Yes, these stories are post-_Miracle Day_, and they're my attempt to bring _Miracle Day_ in line with 'classic _Torchwood_.' Owen returned in _The Homecoming_, while Ianto made an appearance in _Torn Asunder_, and I'm sure he'll turn up again. I'm mentally planning a story with Tosh, but it's just that, still being planned. I need to do some research to make sure what I'm planning is feasible within canon.

Disclaimer: Captain Jack Harkness, Dr. Owen Harper, Esther Drummond, Agent Rex Matheson, Angelo and Olivia Colasanto, Melissa Moretti/Alice Carter, and anyone else you recognize from _Torchwood _and/or _Doctor Who_ do not belong to me. They're the property of the BBC and Starz Studios. The Tregarths, Sean and Liam Grady, Charles and Marie Havelock, and the Hallorans do belong to me, however. I don't mind if you borrow them; just please, ask first and return them to me alive and as intact as you can manage.

To Whom Much is Given

Prologue

A Change in the Wind

Nevada

April 2010

"Are you sure you want to do this, sir?"

"I am sure. She has my power of attorney, but I fear I no longer trust her. Yes. Yes, this is what I want," the old man said quietly. It was just he and his attorney; he sent the nurse away for the sake of privacy. It was a terrible thing, to distrust those whom you should be the first to trust. _Yes_, he thought sadly, _including your lovers_. But he was making amends for that, every day. He only wished he had the courage to do so outright. The young man nodded, and made a few notes to himself on his pad of paper. The old man reclined back against his pillows. Not for the first time, he wondered what immortality would be like: once, it seemed like a gift of the Devil. A single, horrifying night and equally devastating betrayal changed his mind about that. He remained fascinated with it, with being young and living forever. But now, as the end of his own life neared, Angelo Colasanto saw immortality for the curse that it truly was.

"Tell me, Liam, have you ever wished to return to your youth, with the knowledge you have now?" Angelo asked his young attorney. Oh, he knew that Liam Grady was nearing forty, but to a man past one hundred, nearly everyone seemed young to him. The attorney shook his head vehemently, and Angelo asked curiously, "Why not?" Nearly everyone whom he asked responded with an equally vehement '_yes_.' And while he would have expected that of someone with an old soul, Liam was professional but playful. Quite a lot like his father Sean, who was Liam's predecessor as Angelo's lawyer.

"Because I think I would be even more miserable with the knowledge I have now than I was back then. Everyone talks about high school being the best years of your life, but it was never like that for me. The only good times I remember was when Dad brought me here and you would tell me stories and Signora Talia would feed me. You know my paternal grandmother died before I was born, and my mother's mother wanted nothing to do with us. Signora Talia was the closest thing I had to a grandmother," Liam replied. Angelo inclined his head. He did know that and that his late wife adored Liam.

"There are times when I wish I knew at twenty-three what I know at my age. I think your idea is healthier … you have far fewer regrets. Tell me, Liam, have you ever hurt someone you loved?" Angelo asked next. Liam looked up at that. To his credit, he thought about Angelo's question, before finally shaking his head, and the old man continued, "Then you are fortunate indeed. You have heard, I am certain, the arguments between Olivia and me?" Liam rolled his eyes, and Angelo would have roared with laughter if he could have, if he had the breath to do so. There wasn't a person within the household who didn't know about the disagreements between Angelo and his granddaughter. Angelo continued, "Olivia doesn't understand about regrets and hurting someone dear to you. It's unfortunate. She's an adult, but still sees the world as a child does in some respects. That is not always a bad thing, understand."

"But it is with the way she does it. She resents anyone whom she sees is a rival for Signora Talia," Liam replied, nodding his agreement. Angelo raised his eyebrows at that, and Liam added, "Yes, Angelo; you should remember, I grew up with Olivia. Yes, I'm more than ten years younger than she is, but I still grew up with her. Besides, I know the stories. I was so confused about so many things when I was a teenager, and Signora Talia was the only person I could talk to about it. She told me that there was someone before her, and that someone still had a piece of your heart. She smiled, covered my hand, and told me, _'it does not mean that he loves me any less, piccolo mio. But he hurt this man very badly, and you never forget those whom you hurt, those whom you wrong. Angelo wronged this man terribly._' You remember what she was like; she could make everything all right."

"She could. No matter how furious she would get, she could always make things better. Perhaps that is the problem. Do you think it's possible that Olivia sees my Talia as a saint? Talia had the patience of a saint, certainly, but she was no saint. I don't believe I would have loved her nearly as much as I did if she was," Angelo mused. The corners of Liam's mouth quirked, and Angelo continued, "Yes, my Talia had the patience of a saint, and a temper to rival the Devil's. Did I ever tell you how she reacted when I told her what I did that terrible night?" Liam shook his head, and Angelo leaned forward, whispering, "She hit me with a skillet, and then made me sleep on the floor for a week."

Liam roared with laughter and retorted, "That sounds like Signora Talia!" Angelo nodded, his eyes bright. He wasn't yet prepared to return to her arms: there were too many things he needed to do. This was one thing; there was also the matter of the Families. The reports he was receiving from his men on the inside indicated that they were preparing to use Jack's blood since he was now off-planet. Angelo thought again about the report he'd been given from his people in Cardiff, and his heart broke for Jack. Liam asked softly, "What do you want done about your men in Cardiff? Do you want them to stay where they are and protect what's left of Torchwood, or do you have another assignment for them?"

Angelo began thinking about that once he learned Jack left the planet, and so, he replied slowly, "Send one man to London, to watch over Melissa Moretti. The last remaining member of Torchwood can take care of herself, but Melissa is Jack's daughter. I want someone watching over her. I want the other four to try to infiltrate PhiCorp. Make up a history for them, if need be." Liam nodded, and rose to his feet. Angelo reached out his hand and curled his fingers around the young attorney's wrist, adding, "I know this wasn't your first wish, Liam. I know you had other dreams. But thank you."

Liam covered Angelo's hand with his own, replying, "I did have other dreams. And yes, I inherited you as a client from my father. But I make my own choices, Angelo, I always have. Long before you were my client, you were my friend, and even when I didn't approve of the choices you made, I could understand why you made them. You don't have to thank me; it's been my pleasure to act as your attorney. I'll add these conditions to your will, and if Olivia does ignore your wishes, she will be disinherited aside from the bequest you mentioned." Angelo smiled at him gratefully. He didn't want to do it. But when he learned that Olivia was helping to fund the Pharm, he faced the possibility that his granddaughter could destroy everything he built. And _everything_ he built was possible because of Captain Jack Harkness. He would not allow anyone else to harm his former lover; not even his beloved granddaughter.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1: A Good Start to the Day

Author's Notes: I didn't mention this in the prologue, but this will be a far more light-hearted story. I wouldn't go so far as to say that it'll be humorous, because I suck at writing comedy, but with the angst of the three stories especially, a switch was necessary. Also, in case you haven't noticed, these stories aren't written to be like an episode. My brain doesn't seem to be wired that way. We'll get back to what Angelo and his lawyer were discussing in the next chapter. In this chapter, it's the morning after the planned threesome and Owen and Esther reflect on how it came to pass; while Natalie makes breakfast and Octavia behaves like an older sister. Well, she does that anyhow, but she's particularly gleeful about it this time around. And just as a reminder, Jack and Esther are sort of involved in this series.

Chapter One

A Good Start to the Day

Tregarth Homestead, Oklahoma

December 2011, a few days before Christmas

The first early morning rays of the sun were just starting to filter through the blinds when Dr. Owen Harper awoke. It took him a moment to get oriented, but the warm weight of a body against his own helped with that … once he remembered whom the body was, of course, and then Owen looked down with a small smile. After nearly a week of planning, he and Esther Drummond made their move the previous night. Owen kissed the top of Jack's head, drawing a soft sigh from the sleeping man, and the captain snuggled closer. A quick glance to his right informed him that Esther was awake, and judging by her indulgent smile, she'd been awake for some time. She winked at him and leaned forward to lightly brush her lips along Jack's spine, before snuggling against his side.

It wasn't quite what people generally had in mind when they talked about threesomes, but Owen found he enjoyed it. It actually only took him and Esther about a day to plan their seduction of Jack … finding the right time was the rest of the battle. The previous night, though, Jack returned from a Rift alert looking exhausted and frustrated and he was terrifyingly close to tears. Like so many men, Owen had a hard time seeing a woman cry … but to see Jack crying? He wouldn't talk about what happened, though Esther admitted to him that the Rift alert was in the general area of where they saw Ianto Jones, months earlier. Owen was willing to bet Jack was hoping to see their Tea-boy, even if he wasn't really their Ianto.

In any event, he found Jack slumped in front of the computer, updating their database. That was a suggestion made by Natalie, to ensure that not all of the work fell on one person. She pointed out, quite rightly, that she couldn't always read people's handwriting, and didn't want to run the risk of putting the wrong information into the database. Her father agreed with her suggestion, and Natalie showed everyone how to use the program. The previous night, Owen discovered his team leader staring dumbly at the computer screen. He keyed what Jack told him, the immortal's voice almost a monotone, and then hit '_enter._' Jack stared at the computer screen, looking lost, and Owen's heart nearly broke at his expression. He had a feeling that Jack saw far more than nothing, but he wouldn't push Jack. At least, not that way.

Instead, he pulled the rolling chair away from the computer and began to massage Jack's shoulders. His captain all but melted against him with a soft moan, head lolling back to rest against Owen's sternum. When Jack's shoulder muscles were a little more relaxed, Owen helped him to his feet, gave Esther a significant Look, and gently led Jack upstairs to their room. He sat Jack on the bed, began massaging his shoulders once more, and Esther quietly entered the room. She knelt before Jack and began undressing him … taking off his boots, unbuckling his belt, and unhooking his braces (the latter of which required Owen's help). And then, once he was fully naked, the two made love to him.

It was so strange. Owen and Esther never touched one another … only Jack. He touched them in turn, but they touched only him, and Owen thought it was one of the most surreal, and most beautiful, experiences of his life. He and Esther took turns holding Jack while the other pleasured him, but it was in Esther's arms that Jack wept with release as Owen stroked his hair and his back. Eventually, Esther eased the drowsy Jack into Owen's arms, whispering that she'd be back in a few minutes. By the time she did return (her eyes dry but red), Jack was curled up against Owen, sound asleep, and a sweet smile touched her pretty face as she lay down on the other side of Jack, spooning up behind him.

She was the last to fall asleep and the first to awaken. And now, she was gently awakening Jack with kisses. Owen could feel it in the rhythm of his breathing, even before Jack breathed, '_thank you_' against his skin. The doctor kissed his forehead, whispering, "No need to thank me for anything. I've wanted to shag you and Esther for a while. 'Course, it didn't quite play out the way I originally planned, but sometimes, that's a good thing." Owen didn't ask Jack what put him in such a mood the previous night. If there was one thing about Jack Harkness that hadn't changed in the last four years, it was that he talked about things when he was damn good and ready, and not a microsecond before then. Besides, there were some things that weren't his business. Not many, as the group doctor, but some.

"And where does that leave Adriane?" Jack teased softly. Owen's eyes narrowed, even though his captain couldn't see that. Evidently, someone was paying attention at the dance, even when he was dancing with Natalie and the others. Hmm. He would have to do something about that. Owen looked at Esther, smirking at her evilly. And smart girl that she was, Esther caught on immediately. She flashed him a devious grin, wiggled her fingers, and Jack actually yelped as Esther began stroking her fingers teasingly across his ribs and sides. Oooh, he was ticklish? Owen never knew that! Jack squirmed and laughed, and Owen took full advantage of the new access he had to roll Jack into Esther's arms and whisper a trail of kisses down the column of his throat. Jack all but melted, laughter giving way to moans.

Despite his harassment of Ianto (or maybe because of it, it was hard to tell sometimes), Owen was always curious about what Jack would be like in bed. And now, Owen found himself wondering if the man whom he touched and caressed was the real Jack, with no masks. His captain's first inclination was always to reciprocate, but he was so careful not to step outside of Owen's boundaries. And while he had no doubt that Jack enjoyed being tied to the bed, Owen convinced him that dropping his guard demonstrated just how much he trusted the doctor. And he did trust Owen, a faith the Londoner considered sacred. But for now, he and Esther held Jack between them, cherishing him and loving him, just as he deserved.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Esther was more than a little nervous the previous night when Owen caught her eye in a meaningful Look. They'd been discussing and planning a threesome ever since the night of the dance, but she wasn't sure if this was the right time to put those plans into action. Jack was obviously exhausted and hurting, and she honestly wasn't sure if he needed a threesome. He did … just not the kind Esther anticipated Owen having in mind. That didn't mean that she, or Owen, couldn't change their plans. They could and did, especially after she entered the boys' room to find Owen massaging Jack's shoulders. That set the tone for the entire encounter. The point of this wasn't sex for sex's sake, but sex to take care of Jack. Taking care of him, loving him, cherishing him … this was about tenderness, not passion.

And so, she knelt in front of Jack, removing his boots and then his socks, stroking her fingers over his feet and ankles in that oh-so-delicate balance between caressing and tickling. With Owen's help, she took down his suspenders before unbuttoning his shirt, kissing his forehead, his cheeks, and his closed eyes all the while, until it was time to remove his shirts. Here again, Owen helped, stopping the massage just long enough to slide the button-down shirt from Jack's shoulders and then ease the undershirt from his body. Once Jack's torso was bare, Owen returned his attention to the massage, while Esther's fingertips grazed lightly over his chest, ribs and abs, softly tracing those muscles. Jack's breath hitched, but Esther waited until his body relaxed more against Owen before she went to work on his trousers. Her fingers wanted to tremble, but she forced herself to remain in control of her limbs and her muscles.

Unbuckling his belt and the unzipping was easy, but as he slumped backward, his hips canted forward, and Esther was able to slide his trousers down. Jack kicked them off and Esther looked up at Owen, who nodded and told Jack, "Esther and me, we're going to meet in the middle, Jack: massaging and petting and kissing you, and then, we'll shag you slow and sweet and playful. What do you think, Esther … every time one of us makes him moan, the other has to take off one item of clothing?" Esther raised her eyebrows at him, smirking a little. Well, that took a lot of the fun out of it! To demonstrate her point, she pushed Jack's legs apart, just a little, and began kissing the inside of his knee, allowing her long hair to sweep along his skin at the same time. Jack shuddered and gasped, and Owen muttered, "Oh, all right! I take your point … oi! Enough with the double entendres! 'Sides, Harkness ain't exactly a patient man. What do you suggest?"

"Every time one of us makes him whimper or beg, then the other person takes an item of clothing off. Might as well make it interesting," she answered brightly. And oh, they made it very interesting! To say nothing of poignant, as Esther wept in the bathroom after their first go-round while Owen held a sleepy Jack. To his credit, the doctor didn't say anything about her tears when she returned to her boys. Instead, he held out a hand to her and she curled against Jack. They held him between them, surrounding him and shielding him through the night. One thing Esther realized early on: everyone needed someone to shield them, to protect them. Even Captain Jack Harkness … _or maybe_, she thought, _especially Captain Jack Harkness_.

At long last, Jack murmured, "We should get up. Esther, aren't you going into town today with Natalie and Sophia?" She was … there were a few last minute Christmas gifts to buy. Alys and Melanie's gifts were bought, as were everyone's except Jack and Rex. She knew what to get Rex, thank to Octavia, but Jack's gift was proving to be more elusive. And it didn't help when Sophia advised her that Esther's loyalty and steadfastness was a gift enough for Jack. It wasn't that she didn't know what he liked; she did. But it was a matter of finding something. Hopefully, between the three of them, they'd be able to find an extraordinary gift for an extraordinary man.

"I suppose. Who wants the shower first? Owen?" Esther suggested. She was actually quite happy to remain here, snuggled against Jack, even if it was somewhat different from their normal positions. A hand waggled on the other side of Jack, and Esther said, "Good. Gives me more snuggle time." The hand remained up, but four of the five fingers went down. Esther retorted, "Didn't you get enough of that last night?" Jack laughed outright, Owen sat up and stared at her incredulously, and Esther added, "Go. Shoo. And stop sulking, you don't do it well enough to make you look anything other than silly."

"Well, fine," Owen mock-pouted as he rose to his feet, "just fine, be that way." Esther rolled her eyes as Owen slipped out of bed and onto his feet, presenting his bare ass. Over his shoulder, he winked at her, and then yelped as Jack slapped the entirely-too-tempting target. Esther snickered, burying her face against Jack's shoulder, and Owen said, waggling his finger, "You will pay for that, Harkness, just see if you don't!" He winked again, and then sauntered off, wiggling his butt at them. Jack rolled toward her, adjusting his position, and slipped his arms around Esther, just in time for her to start giggling helplessly. His body trembled against her own, and she knew he was fighting back his own laughter. Owen called from inside the bathroom, "OI! I heard that!"

Jack lost his battle with his laughter, setting off Esther once more. Something thumped against the door … Owen making his displeasure known, obviously … and Jack laughed even harder. Once the spasms eased, they lay companionably in each other's arms, Jack lightly stroking Esther's hair. She murmured, "I won't ask you if you're all right, or what happened to put you into a state like that. But thank you for last night." _There was far more to say, but that summed it all up. Thank you for letting your guard down, thank you for trusting me, thank you for still being able to love after the betrayals you've endured._ Esther was young, but she wasn't a fool. The incident in 1928 wasn't the first or last time someone hurt Jack in such a terrible way because of his immortality. And what she hated most of all was that somewhere down the line, someone would hurt him like that again, and it absolutely broke her heart. Jack kissed the top of her head, and Esther snuggled closer.

"Something came through the Rift last night," Jack began. Esther listened intently as he described a box that was unfamiliar to him (which scared the hell out of Esther, since he was from three thousand years in the future), but found old wounds and tore them open. It was then that Esther realized what happened. One of his lost friends, he saw someone he lost … oh, Jack. She was right. It was Toshiko Sato, as he last saw her in life, as she died in his arms. He didn't need to say anything, but she had a pretty good idea what happened. Jack continued, his voice unusually flat, "Charles Havelock was there. He helped me return it to the Rift."

Esther just hugged him, because really, what was there to say? She knew that Jack had a lot of guilt, a lot of regrets, even after seeing that he did far more good than bad. Owen told her softly about Gray and what he did, why he did it, the full story she'd never heard before, and it broke her heart even further. Jack went on after a moment, sounding a little more normal, a little more like himself, "After it was gone, we sat in his truck and talked. He's got so much guilt in his soul, Esther, because he couldn't do as much as he wanted to on the Valiant. He's a protector at heart, and he was absolutely helpless on the Valiant. It's been eating away at his soul, ever since he saw me again, and then the Kinnickkinnock …"

Esther didn't speak, her hand gliding across his ribs as she remembered the encounter with the body-jumpers. Jack was the one who was beaten to death, but it left its mark on them all, no pun intended. For her, it was the final push to start showing Jack how she felt about him. Yes, it was just a kiss at the time, but it was the first real kiss they shared. And then came Lola Wycliffe with her half-baked idea of using Natalie and Ailsa to lure Jack into a trap, and Esther realized just how close they all came to losing him. He came back from the dead, but they would have had to find him if the Pharm's plan worked.

Finally, she said, "You know, I've come to the conclusion that there are two types of people in the world: those who don't think they do enough and those who think everyone else doesn't do enough. They both can be a pain in the butt, but I think the second group is worse. They demand and exhort, not understanding that everyone has a role to play, and that role may not be what they think it is. I won't lie, I've done that in the past. The first group demands a lot of themselves, and it hurts them so much when they can't save everyone or even a majority. They also make it very hard for other people to take care of them." This was said as she poked at Jack's ribs and mock-glowered at him.

He yelped, reaching over to grab her hand before she poked him again, and asked, "Are we talking about anyone I know?" Esther rolled her eyes at him, and then rolled over on top of him. Jack's arms wrapped around her as he added seriously, "I do understand what you're saying, Esther, but it isn't your responsibility to take care of me. You did that already, and you did an outstanding job of it." She rolled her eyes again, and this time, she decided to take a much more direct route … and kissed him. Kisses, she discovered even before they made love for the first time, were very good for getting Jack to shut up.

When she pulled back, she said softly, "You listen to me, Captain Jack Harkness. I'm _not _trying to take care of you because I feel responsible for you; I'm trying to take care of you because you matter to me. That's what friends do for each other. They take care of each other, and when they can, they lighten each others' burdens. I can't bring the dead back to life, any more than you can, but I can and will take care of you, the way Tosh and Ianto would have done."

She knew that Tosh comforted Jack as best as anyone could have after they returned from 1941, and she knew that Ianto looked after Jack in whatever way was available to him. Jack talked a lot about them, sometimes when he was delirious and sometimes when he was fully coherent. They weren't here to comfort or look after him, and so Esther would do that in their honor. She never met them, and she knew Carlyon didn't have much use for them, but Jack loved them. And that was all she needed to know. Jack murmured, drawing her attention back to the present, "As fierce as ever. What would Rex say your place is?"

"It doesn't matter what Rex says, because you and Carlyon are now my immediate superiors. But I _know_ where my place is, Jack. It's at your side, watching your back, wherever you need me to be. And I don't think there's anything more to say," she answered quietly, staring into those lovely blue eyes. There was a long moment of silence as she and Jack stared at each other, and then Jack smiled up at her. He caressed her face, before reaching around to the nape of her neck to draw her face closer to his own. He kissed her, a soft, chaste kiss which seemed all the sweeter for that chastity.

"Hear hear. She's right, mate. Our place is at your side, watching your back. It's not like it was before. Esther, it's your turn. Figure we'll give Jack a show, between you heading into the en suite and me dressing here in the room," Owen said, emerging from the bathroom with just a towel around his hips and his hair still wet. Esther smirked down at Jack, who responded with a pleased grin, and rolled off him. His knuckles brushed her bare rump, and she wiggled a little in response to the touch. Owen groaned, "Oh, I think I've created a monster!" Both Esther and Jack laughed, and she was still smiling when she stepped into the shower. It was anyone's guess what the rest of the day held, but today was off to a good start.

TWTWTWTWTW

"How are the nightmares?" she asked the slight, dark-haired woman who stood at the kitchen counter in pajamas and bare feet with wet hair. As greetings went, there were better, but Octavia Tregarth hadn't recently had a chance to talk to her little sister much in the last few weeks, and after her own experience with the choice of betray or not betray, she knew that nightmares would be haunting Natalie for months to come, maybe even years. David was there to help her through, once she had him and their boys back, but there was no one to hold Natalie when she awoke from a nightmare, gasping for breath. Nat looked up from what she was doing (buttering bread, and it looked like a jar of cinnamon sprinkle on the other side of the pan) and smiled. It was a real smile, not 'I'm not fine, but I don't want to let you know it' smile.

"I only had one last night, so that qualifies as a good night. They're getting fewer and further apart," she admitted and Octavia nodded. Yup, that was a jar of cinnamon sprinkle Nat just picked up. This was a good sign; Natalie only made breakfast when she slept well and could focus on what she was doing. This was a very good sign. However, she avoided the other question: was she trying to make amends to Jack? Their friend loved Natalie's cinnamon toast. However, Natalie smiled at her a little, adding, "This isn't a '_making amends_' breakfast, Tavia, this is an '_I hope you're feeling better this morning_' breakfast."

Ah. Yeah, Jack did look a bit rough the previous night when he returned. Oh, he flirted and cracked jokes, as he always did, but his eyes were haunted and exhausted. Octavia replied, "I know he'll appreciate that." Nat smiled at her and returned her attention to lathering the slices of bread with butter. Octavia was silent for several moments, just watching her sister work. In the days since the dance at the community center, it seemed Natalie was growing a little more comfortable with Jack. Octavia really couldn't blame her baby sister … Jack could be somewhat overwhelming. Not because he wanted to be, necessarily, or that he tried to be, but it was just part of whom and what he was. She didn't want him any other way, but she could see how Nat needed time to adjust to him.

Rex observed how important first impressions: at first glance, when they met, she was a seasoned agent, warning Jack not to sacrifice himself to get Esther to safety. Octavia laughed at that, saying that Natalie always got like that when she was tired and had a job to do. Rex acknowledged that truth, adding that as he got to know her, he realized that she was a helluva lot more vulnerable than he initially noticed. As pillow talk went, it was a little strange, but they were curled together after a particularly energetic 'dance,' and Octavia had been worried for her little sister ever since Wycliffe took her long walk into the Rift.

"Hey, is that cinnamon I smell? Nat, are you making cinnamon toast?" a familiar voice asked, and a few seconds later, the familiar dark head of Captain Jack Harkness poked into the kitchen. Natalie blushed, especially after Jack swept her into a hug. She did not, however, push him away. On the contrary, she wrapped her arms around him just as tightly. Although, Octavia had to admit, that might have been simply for balance, especially after Natalie's feet left the ground. She sometimes forgot how tiny her sister was in comparison to their friend.

And because she was an older sister, who was finally allowed to be a sister, rather than an aunt, Octavia couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease Natalie. She said, "Before you start fretting, Jack, this is not a '_making amends_' breakfast at all, but an '_I hope you're feeling better this morning_' breakfast." She was rewarded with Natalie's dirtiest look as the captain carefully settled her back on the ground. Octavia just smiled at her brightly, but that smile dimmed when she saw the way Jack was staring at Natalie … there was nothing sexual or dirty. On the contrary, it was breathtakingly tender.

"You don't need to take care of me, Nat," he said softly, putting his hands on her shoulders, just as Esther and Owen entered the kitchen. Octavia rolled her eyes. Just who in the hell did they were kidding? The whole damn house knew this was coming. It was one of the reasons her 'dance' with Rex the previous night was so energetic … the former agent was fretting about his 'little sister,' never mind that said little sister was twenty-six years old, and hardly a child. On the other hand, Octavia remembered all the elaborate revenge plots she and Priscilla concocted after Ethan broke Natalie's heart, and she was twenty-three at the time. Maybe she shouldn't have given him a hard time about; on second thought, why not? He expected that, and she would hate to disappoint him.

"Of course I do. You're my friend, and that's what friends do. Right, Tavia?" Natalie asked. It took Octavia a moment to catch up with the conversation. Of course, when she did, she stepped up beside her sister and put an arm around Natalie's waist, presenting a united front. Owen face-palmed, as if he knew what was coming … which he probably did. Esther just smirked, dark eyes dancing with laughter.

"Absolutely. In fact …" Octavia replied, and then stopped when she saw her younger sister's raised eyebrows. Jack snickered, Owen just shook his head, and Octavia sighed, "Right. Okay, boys, make yourselves useful. Jack, you can take care of the plates and Owen, pouring juice for everyone is your responsibility. Esther, just sit there and look pretty; I know, you get the easiest assignment of all, but someone's got to do it. I need to go check on Sexy Rexy, and then see about my boys. Nat, where is Mij sleeping?"

"I checked on her and Ailsa, and they're both still sleeping. No, Owen, Mij doesn't just sleep with you and Jack … okay, that sounded just a _little_ squicky," Natalie confessed, blushing once more, especially when Jack snickered. Octavia swatted his butt to get him moving, and Natalie teased, turning back to the oven and sliding the sheet of toast inside, "Careful, sis, that's harassment." Both Jack and Owen stopped and stared at her in astonishment, a shadow crossing Jack's handsome face. Esther looked at the two men, but it was Natalie, noticing the silence, who asked, "What? What did I say?"

"It was something Ianto always used to say when I commented on how great he looked in suits, or flirted with him. '_Careful, sir, that's harassment_.' Just one letter of difference," Jack replied. Natalie blanched, hand flying to her mouth and her eyes widening with horror. The immortal took both of her hands, adding, "Don't you apologize, Natalie Sophia, don't you _dare _apologize. You had no way of knowing. And it doesn't ache, not like it use to. More like a sting. I'm okay, and there's nothing to forgive." He released her hands to cup her face, thumbs stroking along her cheekbones. Octavia chanced a look at Esther, who was smiling softly. She wasn't jealous. Interesting. Very interesting.

"I just don't want to hurt you, Jack. That's the last thing I want, even if it's by accident," Natalie answered softly, her dark eyes wide and earnest. Owen approached the pair, putting his hand on the back of Natalie's shoulder. Octavia carefully moved out of the way. She felt a bit bad, even though she knew it was no more her fault than it was Natalie's, and it seemed as if the boys had it under control. Esther smiled up at her, putting her hand over Octavia's on the back of her chair. Her smile brightened when Jack drew Natalie into an embrace, kissing the top of her head.

"You didn't. Okay? I have a _lot_ of memories, a lot of people I've lost. Sometimes those memories, sometimes the grief, comes closer to the surface. But I don't want you second-guessing every word that comes out of your mouth. I'm a very old man, and being reminded of someone I loved and still love will not destroy me. All right? We good?" Jack asked. A tiny smile touched Natalie's mouth and she nodded. Jack kissed her forehead, adding, "That's my girl. You should probably go get your daughter up."

"Considering how much she loves cinnamon toast, probably a smart idea," Nat answered as Jack released her. She looked over at Octavia, asking, "Keep an eye on it for me? I should be back in time, but you know how Ailsa can be about waking up." Octavia nodded, and as Natalie started to leave the kitchen, Jack's hand connected with her rump. Esther giggled and Nat turned, startled. Jack was smirking. For a moment, Octavia thought her sister would bluster and fluster. But something changed in her eyes, and Natalie smirked, saying, "Careful, Captain. Your hand is making promises that your body can't keep." _Oooooh_! **OOH**! Octavia switched her attention to Jack, and found his eyebrows were trying to climb into his hair. _Ooh, that was good_!

"You'd be surprised at the promises my body can keep, sweetheart," Jack fired back, all but laughing at Natalie's cheekiness. He was rewarded with a bright smile, as well as laughter from Esther. Natalie bowed to Esther, before sashaying from the room. And if there was the slightest sway to her hips, well, who could blame her? Certainly not Octavia, who was incredibly proud of her little sister in that moment. Jack smiled as he began to assemble the plates, observing, "She's getting more comfortable around me. That's good." Yes. Yes, that was very good.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2: When Lawyers Call

Author's Notes: I just realized, it's been nearly two weeks since I updated this, and for that I do apologize. We've been experiencing a heat wave recently, just like the rest of the country, and that zapped both my energy and my creativity. Plus, I've had activity on the job front, which is welcome. The second section of this chapter was inspired by a recent arc on _Army Wives_, in which one of the wives was forced to shoot a serial rapist/murderer to protect herself and her best friend … and then struggled to deal with the aftermath (said best friend is now taking shooting lessons of her own). Denise finally realized, with help from the chaplain, that yes, she did take a life. But she likely saved even more lives by ending that monster. Catherine Bell, as ever, was magnificent. In any event, in this chapter, we get Jack's perspective of the threesome; Angelo's lawyer calls the Tregarths; and Octavia does what she does best.

Chapter Two

When Lawyers Call

One of the peculiarities of the Halloran Rift (as opposed to the Cardiff Rift), Jack was coming to learn, was that sometimes, it would accept inanimate objects back that it tossed out. He really needed to start itemizing the differences between the two Rifts, for safety reasons, if nothing else. That difference was illustrated the previous night, with the item Charles Havelock christened '_the Memory Box_.' In capital letters, thank you very much. Jack received notification of Rift activity and drove out to the site. Of course, he also forgot about Carlyon's newish rule about no one investigating a Rift spike along. However, someone didn't, and that particular called both Chuck Havelock and the Hallorans. Jack still wasn't sure if he was grateful to that someone or not, whoever it was. Not that it really mattered: if it was Sophia, Priscilla, Octavia, or Natalie, they would just smile and tell him that he was welcome, regardless of what he said.

In any event, Chuck Havelock arrived at the site only moments after Jack did, or so the other man said. Jack couldn't remember much of anything, once his attention focused on the Memory Box. And, that fit in with what Chuck told him when Jack returned to himself. According to the former UNIT soldier, he found Jack kneeling before the Memory Box, head bowed. Chuck put his hand on Jack's shoulder, briefly seeing Tosh's death through Jack's eyes, before he was assaulted with a memory of his own. Chuck refused to tell him what that memory was, but judging from the sudden protectiveness the other man displayed, Jack had a pretty good idea. It was either the encounter with the Kinnickkinnock, or a memory from the Valiant. Either way, he helped Jack toss the Memory Box back into the Rift, and surprising both men, it stayed gone. And that reminded him, he would need to make a note of that on the new database. It could depend on the size of the item and make-up, but the Rift did accept some things back.

He remembered very little, when all was said and done, especially of the return to the homestead. It was fortunate that Chuck followed him to the homestead, because Jack really wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings. His mind was full of Tosh, as well as the horrifying day in his childhood which led to her death and to his brother going insane. So full, in fact, that he was more than a little surprised to find himself sitting in front of the old stables. Jack shook his head once, and then headed inside to input the encounter into the system. After that, he meant to go to bed. As ever, things didn't work out as he planned. Owen found him trying to make sense of the words on the screen, quietly finished that task for him, and then went to work on the knots in Jack's shoulders, muttering under his breath about bossy, pain in the arse immortals who didn't take care of themselves all the while.

He was still getting used to this new Owen, who was still the old Owen and yet wasn't. The old Owen usually came out to play whenever the doctor and Rex got into it (which was at least once a week, and sometimes more often). Jack knew it wasn't because Owen was jealous of Rex's status as the second in command, and Carlyon believed it was a matter of being entirely too much alike. However, that attitude was nonexistent around the ladies, Jason and Lucas, as well as Carlyon. Owen actually seemed to fear the figurehead at times … there were times when he feared him, and other times when he seemed to fear _for_ him. And still other times, there was sadness when the returned doctor looked at the former director of Torchwood Three. Thus far, Owen refused Jack's request to hear more about his time in the other dimension, saying that he wasn't ready to talk about what he saw, experienced, and did. Jack, remembering his time on the Valiant and that aftermath, backed off. You couldn't put a time limit on grief or guilt or healing.

And on this night, it seemed that Owen was interested in providing his own brand of healing. He didn't ask Jack what he'd seen, but sensed that it wasn't something Jack was ready to discuss. After Owen finished turning him into so much Jack-goo, he led him upstairs and went back to work: but now, they were joined by Esther. One of them treating him like he was the most fragile piece of glass was something he was becoming accustomed to; both of them doing it at the same time wasn't just a novelty, it was nearly heart-breaking. And all the time, they held Jack between them, touching him, accepting his caresses and kisses, but never touching each other. After the first time, he asked about that breathlessly. A soft kiss was placed between his shoulder blades, and Owen murmured, his breath soft against Jack's hair and ears, "Right now, Jack, you're the center of the universe. This is what we want, just to make you feel good." Esther nodded, dipping her head to kiss the hollow of his throat, fingers lightly stroking his bare skin, caressing him wherever she could.

This brought them to this morning. Jack still didn't know what he did to deserve either of them, but he woke up curled against Owen's chest, once more sandwiched between the doctor and Esther, with the former analyst trailing kisses along his spine. Jack's life was interesting in that regard. The night started with tears and ended with laughter and passion and tenderness. He was still curious about what Owen intended to do about his (rather obvious) attraction to Adriane, but right now, it was just as obvious (to him, at least) that Owen was still afraid that he would wake to find himself in the other dimension. He finally understood that their occasional 'dances' weren't about sex at all, but about Owen being reassured that he was home. Jack just wished he could do more for the other man, but Esther told him that his respect for Owen's boundaries was more than good enough, at least for the moment.

Owen agreed with that, telling Jack while Esther was in the shower, '_she's right. And we're doing this again tonight, mate. 'Cept this time, Esther will hold you while I give you a massage_.' Jack shivered at that, just a little, and Owen smiled. It was a predatory smile, and Jack barely fought back a groan at what that grin did to him. Especially when Owen leaned forward to whisper into his ear, '_oh yeah. I mean to give you a full-body massage this time, Jack. Front and back, and while I'm doing that, Esther will be petting your hair and your face, and any place else she feels like touching_.' Owen's fingers closed around the nape of his neck with a light massage, giving a preview of that night's activities, and this time, Jack did groan. Owen kissed him, and that was the show Esther saw when she emerged from the shower a few minutes later, a show she happily joined in, and pushed breakfast back significantly. They almost didn't get downstairs.

However, 'almost' didn't count in these situations, and even though his legs were still more than a little wobbly, Jack found himself at the breakfast table a short time later, happily munching on the cinnamon toast made by Natalie. There was a part of him that was more than a little worried at Octavia's statement, '_this isn't a making-amends breakfast, but an I hope you feel better breakfast_.' He would need to work on his shields, if someone who barely knew him (such as Natalie) could read him that well. It was one thing for Owen to do it, or Carlyon and Sophia, but for their youngest daughter (or grandchildren) to do it? No. No, not good.

At the same time, he was glad she was becoming more comfortable with him, teasing him that his hand was making promises that the rest of his body couldn't keep. Of course, she didn't know how wrong she was; he also knew that she wasn't ready to learn that, not just yet. While Natalie was steadily becoming more comfortable with him, Jack realized one very germane fact: she thought she wasn't good enough for him. Which was the biggest bunch of horse-shit Jack ever heard, and when he found out who put such an idiotic notion into her mind, there would be consequences for that particular individual. For now, however, the fact remained that she didn't think she was good enough for him, and so long as she thought that … well, there would also be a part of her which thought she wasn't good enough for anyone.

While Natalie was retrieving Ailsa, the rest of the family assembled in the kitchen, Sophia and Priscilla exclaiming over Natalie making breakfast. However, Jack noted the worried expression in Sophia's eyes when she looked at him (and what was it with women worrying over him all of a sudden? Or was it always like this and he just didn't notice?). He mouthed, '_I'm fine_,' and while Sophia smiled back at him, she didn't look particularly convinced. Damn. He really needed to work on that.

But then, Natalie returned with a somewhat grumpy Ailsa in her arms, and attention switched to the pair. Much to Jack's relief, as he knew what happened when Sophia started fretting about people. It tended not to end well for whomever she was worried about. However, he also knew that he was getting a temporary reprieve and Sophia would want to know about what he saw. Jack planned to put off that conversation as long as possible.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Natalie was only telling half the truth when she told her sister that she was making an '_I hope you feel better_' breakfast. She was. But there was also an element of '_making amends_' breakfast in there as well, and while she only had one nightmare about her near-betrayal of Jack, there were older memories just below the surface, guilt that she never truly acknowledged until recently. And she was still trying to figure out a way to talk to her parents, or Jack, about it, because no matter how she sliced it, to her own ears, she sounded stupid.

Nearly three months earlier, she took a life for the very first time. More than one … maybe as many as five. But she took a life, and the consequences were starting to hit home for her. She took a life. She robbed a child of a parent, or a parent of their child, or a man or a woman of their spouse. And no matter how many times she tried to tell herself that it was justified, that it was necessary, the nightmares continued to haunt her, along with the faces of those whom she killed. That was one reason why she was still in her pajamas as she cooked breakfast: because a strangled scream and her own fears woke her, and she couldn't go back to sleep.

And so, she came downstairs to the kitchen and began working. The original plan was to bake cookies, but she wasn't aware enough to be mixing. So, cinnamon toast it was, especially when she remembered how haunted and exhausted Jack looked the previous night. She could understand why her oldest sister retreated to the kitchen when she needed to think. It wasn't Natalie's sanctuary of choice, but she could understand how Priscilla felt. Especially after that douche-bag Will dumped her, and Natalie's eyes narrowed as she thought about her sister's heartbreak. He was regretting it now, though. After seeing Priscilla and Jack dance, for damn sure he was regretting it! And that was before Natalie carried out the final part of her plan.

All of which distracted her from the new nightmares. Natalie wasn't entirely sure why it was coming back to haunt her now. Okay, that wasn't entirely true. When she stopped to think about it (something she tried very hard _not_ to do), she realized that her mind was too busy processing other things. Like, finding out about Torchwood, discovering that her understanding of their family was … incomplete, oh, and the business of 1965.

Her instinct was that her near-betrayal of Jack opened the door for the other memories to push to the surface. If she hadn't remembered the Morse code, she would have been responsible for another death … no matter how temporary it was. No matter what triggered it, she had to find a way to deal with this. Her father was talking about a few routine missions, to see how she would perform in the field. Jack was convinced she would be fine, but Natalie wasn't ready to have someone else's life in her hands. It scared the hell out of her, that level of responsibility. Becoming a mother was terrifying, and there were times when Natalie wanted to curl into a little ball and whimper when she realized the level of responsibility she'd taken on.

This, however, was a different level of terrifying. Or maybe, this was a different form of terrifying. Or … Natalie's train of thought was derailed when the phone rang. She shuffled out of Rex's way (_really, Rex_? Apparently, her older sister was keeping him _very _busy in the bedroom, and did she really need that visual in her head?). She hissed at her oldest nephew for nearly stepping on her foot, and then grabbed the receiver in the kitchen, saying over the dull roar, "You've reached the Tregarth family." Natalie scowled at Rex, who was making idiotic faces at her. Honestly, people talked about how childish Jack was? Rex could give him lessons!

"Yes, Miss Tregarth … this is Liam Grady. I'm the lawyer and executor for Angelo Colasanto's estate. Do you know the whereabouts of Captain Jack Harkness?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Natalie blinked. Grady? Colasanto? However, she caught Jack's eye and mouthed, '_it's for you_.' He frowned, indicating himself, and Natalie rolled her eyes before nodding in acknowledgment. Honestly, did he think she was relying on hand signals for her health? On second thought, with Jack, you could never tell. He pushed himself away from the table, and the entire room fell quiet.

"One moment, Mr. Grady, Captain Harkness has been staying with us for the last several months," Natalie replied. She covered the mouthpiece with one hand, saying softly, "It's a man named 'Liam Grady,' Jack … he says he's Mr. Colasanto's attorney and the executor of his will." The frown deepened, but it wasn't an angry frown (not the one that made Natalie want to take shelter in the Hub 2.0). No, this was a puzzled frown, and she happily handed the receiver over to him, not bothering to say anything further.

Jack accepted the receiver, staring at it as if it would bite him, or blow up in his hand, and said, "This is Captain Harkness." Natalie skirted around the table to lean against the counter, a safe distance from Jack, yet still able to watch his changing expressions. She exchanged a look with Esther, who looked concerned. Jack was silent for several moments, before responding, "Yes, I've been living in Oklahoma ever since a few months after the end of the Miracle. Wait, what? Oh, I understand that, but …" He fell silent, listening intently to Mr. Grady. This time, his face reflected grief, and Natalie wondered if they were talking about Mr. Colasanto's death. He said very softly, "I see. And what's to happen now?"

There was another long silence, and Jack's uncharacteristic behavior was really starting to worry Natalie. She wasn't the only one: Owen was shifting restlessly in his seat, his eyes never leaving Jack. Of course she noticed Owen and Esther coming with Jack this morning, and of course she knew about … the other things, but Natalie worked hard at not thinking of those things. It wasn't her business, and if she didn't think about them, it couldn't break her heart. Finally, Jack asked in a low, deadly voice, "What, exactly, are you trying to tell me?" And there was the frown that worried her, that sent her looking for shelter.

Her father rose from the table, especially after Jack actually staggered back a step, eyes widening. He breathed, "He did what? You mean … oh God, Angelo." His eyes closed and now, Natalie could see the grief in his expression. A hand touched hers, and Natalie looked around to see her mother's fingers curling around hers. A moment after that, Ailsa padded over to her, and Natalie scooped her up into her free arm. Ailsa, not surprisingly, picked up on the tension in the room, and just as unsurprisingly, it scared the hell out of her. At last, Jack sighed, "I understand. Okay. Yes. Yes, we'll be there sometime next week, probably after Christmas. Yes, I'll explain everything. Yes. Good-bye."

With a terrifying gentleness, Jack hung up the phone and leaned back against the counter. No one said a word, no one even breathed. And then, Jack opened his eyes, offered a mega-watt grin that left Natalie's knees weak (_damn him_) and said, "Okay, any more pieces of cinnamon toast available, or did you eat it all while I was on the phone?" Natalie's jaw dropped, because of all the things she expected him to say, that was probably either at the bottom of the list or near the bottom of said list. Oh, forget that, it was the _absolute_ bottom! This man confused the ever-living hell out of her!

And Natalie's father rose to his feet, saying with infinite gentleness, "What did the lawyer want, Jack? And why now, months after Angelo's death?" Jack's mouth worked for a minute, as if he was trying to smile reassuringly (since the cheerful front didn't work) and his muscles didn't quite remember how to do that. Nat's father wouldn't have bought it anyhow, reminding him, "Jack. I've known you for nearly eighty-five years, and I know all of your expressions right now. Including ones that I'd rather my daughters and grandchildren didn't know about." Wait, what? Oh. Natalie blushed, much to her mother's amusement.

"There were … issues with Angelo's will and testament, due to the Miracle. That's why there were delays in contacting us. He left instructions with his lawyer that if his granddaughter ever took actions that harmed me, she was to be disinherited. However, there are other grandchildren, and that's what delayed things. As the lawyer put it, there's an inheritance for me … and a message for Natalie," Jack replied. Oh, well, that was nice. And then the last part of Jack's statement penetrated her brain. _A message for Natalie_? There was a message for her, from Mr. Colasanto? Why? That didn't make any sense. The encounters she had with her father's old frenemy over the years began to play through her mind as Natalie tried to figure out why on earth he would leave a message for her.

"And you'll be going after Christmas, before the first of the year. That's fine. You'll be bringing that message back for Natalie?" her father asked. Jack hesitated and Nat's father continued, "I see. So, Angelo's instructions stipulated that Natalie had to receive this message in person." WHAT? Her confusion was compounded when Jack inclined his head. _Bu … but … why_? That didn't make any sense! Her mother's arm curled around her shoulders, and Natalie leaned into her, as her father continued, "Well, that's quite interesting. I knew that Angelo always had a soft spot for my youngest, but that's quite a turn-up. Well, since you two won't be leaving until after Christmas, we have time to make plans. Octavia, I'm putting you in charge of travel preparations. Figure out the best way for them to get from here to there: road trip, train, or plane. I don't recommend road trip, but check it anyhow. Priscilla, keep an eye on the temperatures in Reno, so they know what to pack. Sophia, what do you think about going with them, since I know neither Ailsa nor Natalie is willing to be parted from each other at this point in time, and someone needs to stay with Ailsa while the legalities are being handled?"

"I planned on suggesting that myself, Carlyon. What do you think about that, Aili? Your mom and Jack see what Mr. Colasanto wanted for them, and we can spend time together?" Natalie's mother asked while Nat was still trying to reboot her mind. Ailsa responded with one of her migraine-inducting head-bobs, and Sophia continued, "Wonderful! Then, I suggest everyone finish eating. There's a big day ahead of us, and _Christmas_!" Predictably, Ailsa squealed for joy and flung her arms around her grandmother's neck, nearly lunging out of her mother's arms. Natalie stared dumbly at Jack, whose ancient eyes were filled with a compassion that worried her even more than the announcement of a message from Mr. Colasanto. What did he know about this? And what did it mean for them all?

TWTWTWTWTW

Octavia's mind was already working out the best plans to get her mother, sister, niece and Jack from Lawton to the Colasanto compound, even before her father assigned that duty to her. She agreed with him … she knew it would take about twenty-four hours to drive there, and that wasn't an experience _any_ of them wanted to repeat. That left plane, rail, or (just as horrifying as car) bus. Although, it might be entertaining for her mother, sister and niece to watch Jack on a bus. Or rather, watch him charm or annoy the other people on the bus. Once the kitchen was cleaned up at Mama's insistence, Octavia went into the computer room.

She was joined by Rex a few minutes later, who wasn't talking about whatever worried him. That was fine. While he was working out whatever was on his mind, she would get this started. It didn't really worry her that she knew his expressions nearly as well as she knew Priscilla's or Natalie's. Not right now, at least. She might worry about it later, when it wasn't a distraction. Octavia's first query, regarding the rail, informed her that the train wouldn't work for their purposes. And that was a pity, as she knew that Natalie enjoyed traveling by rail and was looking forward to Ailsa's first train trip.

A few taps of the keys informed her that yes, it would take pretty close to twenty-four hours to drive to the compound. While her father was still organizing the RV's for the fleet, it was just that: in the organizing phase, and although she knew that Rex and Jack drove cross-country from Washington DC to Los Angeles at the onset of Miracle Day, she also didn't think it was an experience Jack would want to repeat, especially if it wasn't necessary. Four adults traveling from one end of the country to the other was one thing: three adults and a child, even halfway across the country? Octavia shuddered. Oh, no. _So not happening_!

With that possibility eliminated, she turned her attention next to the bus schedule. Again, she really didn't think it was a good idea, especially with a five-year-old along, but Octavia knew her father well enough to realize that he would ask if she covered all options. And when he said all options, he bloody well meant _all_ options. Her research informed her that taking the bus was an even worse idea than driving. She smirked a little and printed off the page, before turning her attention next to the possibility of flying (really, the best idea all around). Right. So, flying it was. Rex was talking about the first time he met Jack, and the terrifying flight back to the States, and … hang on.

Octavia held up her hand and Rex obligingly fell silent. Oooh, she just loved it when she rendered a man speechless! A quick look through the desk revealed what she needed: the rolodex of important numbers. Okay, there was the 'C' for 'Colasanto.' Nope, didn't want Olivia's number, it was likely out of service, and even if it wasn't, Octavia had no desire to talk to the woman. **AH**! Grady Law Firm. Octavia removed her cell from its charger, dialed the number, and when the young girl on the other end asked if she could help her, Octavia replied, "Yes, my name is Octavia Tregarth … Mr. Grady just called us regarding Angelo Colasanto's will, and I was hoping to speak to Mr. Grady regarding my sister's travel plans?"

"I … let me speak with Mr. Grady, and see if he's available to speak with you," the girl replied somewhat hesitantly. Octavia smirked a little, knowing that was properly translated as, '_I don't know you, I have no reason to trust you, and my job is to protect my boss_.' However, she assured the girl that was fine, she expected nothing else, and waited patiently as she was put on hold. And oy, the music! On the face of it, it wasn't that bad, but entirely too loud. Rex was chomping at the bit, but he would have to be patient just a little while longer.

After about five minutes, a new voice came on the line. It was a young-ish male, probably about the same age as Rexy, and he said, "Miss Tregarth, this is Liam Grady. I understand from Lily that you need to speak to me about travel plans for your sister and Captain Harkness. What can I do for you today?" Octavia smiled, an expression that had Rexy carefully rolling his chair away from her, with a decidedly-wary look in his brown eyes. Oh, he didn't know the half of it. While Jack was out of town with Nat, Mama, and Ailsa, Octavia had _plans_ for Rexy.

"Mr. Grady, I was wondering if the Colasanto family had a private jet that could be made available to our little party of four? Captain Harkness, my youngest sister, our mother, and Natalie's daughter Ailsa will be traveling, and I was reminded of the potential corporate or private jet that might have belonged to your late client," the middle sister asked. Rexy just raised his eyebrows at her, though there was a small smile playing at his lips. She merely beamed at him as she listened to Liam Grady rustling papers on his desk.

"As a matter of fact, there is a private jet that I can put at your disposal. Mr. Colasanto often used it to fly to Cardiff. I'll need verification from Mr. Colasanto's remaining grandson Philip, but I don't believe that would be an issue. He left the Colasanto name behind years ago and has a life of his own, but he loved Angelo and Angelo loved him," Mr. Grady replied. Octavia wondered if he realized he shifted from calling his late client 'Mr. Colasanto' to 'Angelo,' and decided not to inform him if he didn't realize that. Her father was always saying that knowledge was power, and even little kernels of knowledge fell into that category.

"Just keep me posted. Also, what hotels or extended-stays would you suggest in the area?" Octavia asked as she wrote down the information she had so far. While she was quite capable of doing a search on the Internet, she liked to hear from locals, since they were just that: local. A hand settled on her knee and began to creep up her thigh. Octavia arched her brows. _Really? In the computer room_? That was a little more adventurous than she expected from Rexy, but once she finished this call, she was more than ready for him. Just to make sure he understood that, Octavia reached over with her free hand and cupped his package, drawing a muffled yelp. She smirked. Still had it.

"Actually, Miss Tregarth, I think the wisest course of action would be for your family to stay at the house," Mr. Grady said after a moment. Octavia frowned. That didn't seem like such a wise idea to her, especially given what happened to Jack there. There was a long silence, and then Mr. Grady added, "I know Captain Harkness might be uncomfortable, but it would really be the best possible solution. Angelo's old room has been cut off from the rest of the house, and I can assure you it would be more comfortable for everyone. Our … our area was also hit hard by the Miracle, and I think some emotional discomfort would be preferable to questionable hotel rooms." Oh. Good point.

"Well, I'll take it up with the others, and mention that fact to them. Regardless, I thank you for making the offer," Octavia replied. Put in those terms, she was fairly certain that Jack and her mother would agree it was smarter to stay in the Colasanto compound. However, that pesky '_all bases covered_' concept reared its ugly head once more, and she decided to run a search of the local hotels anyhow. Just to be safe, for the purposes of comparisons, for when her father asked. And she knew, without any hesitation or doubt, that he would ask. She thanked Mr. Grady again, promising to email or call him when she had details for him (and, he was kind enough to give his direct line to her), and then hung up.

"Can I be there when you propose this to World War II?" Rexy asked as soon as Octavia hooked her cell back up to its charger. She smirked a little and once more grabbed his package. This time, he hissed, muttering, "Dammit, Tavia!" That made her laugh outright as she continued to fondle him. Oh yeah, he was _real_ interested! And that meant the time to stop her ministrations was right … about … **now**. She withdrew her fingers, ignoring his grumping about her being a tease. Well, yeah. He was just now realizing this? Rexy added, sulking, "With World War II being gone, I was thinking about trying out the camp bed in the bunkhouse, but … mmmph!"

Octavia kissed him, long and hard and thoroughly. When she pulled back, he was staring at her, a bit dazed, and she murmured, "We'll have our chance at testing out that camp bed, Rex. The camp bed, any rooms we still need to christen inside the house … well, except the morgue and Owen's infirmary. The idea of shagging in the morgue just creeps me out." Rex hummed happily against her mouth, leaning in for another kiss. The idea of a quickie here in the computer room was still appealing, but not yet.

"Mmm. The camp bed, the base, the old storage room, the room where your mother was kept. Okay, maybe not that last one … that would be creepier than the morgue," Rex agreed when they separated. Octavia scooted her chair closer to his. Yes, all of those were good ideas. Very good ideas, in fact. Very, very good ideas. Of course, he had to go and spoil it by adding, quite without thinking, "Maybe even some of the closets. Not the pillow closet, though. That place is entirely too small for anything except some groping." He opened the door, it wasn't Octavia's fault if he also left it standing wide open.

She breathed against his lips, "Well, that would give all-new meaning to coming out of the closet. I'm sure Jack would have a few interesting things to say about that." She could actually think of quite a few innuendo-laden things Jack would have to say. Rexy groaned aloud and scooted his chair away from hers (oops), grumbling about killing the mood by bringing World War II into the conversation. _Oh, well_. Maybe another time. For now, she pointed out, "In the first place, sexy Rexy, you mentioned Jack, so that's your fault, and in the second place, if you didn't want me saying something like that, you should have never suggested the closet. That's automatically where my mind went."

He opened his mouth, as if to refute her position, and then closed it again. Octavia merely raised her eyebrows and waited, and Rex finally sighed, "Dammit. I'm never gonna win an argument with you, am I?" She thought about that for a minute, and then shook her head. No. No, because she had no issue with cheating. In fact, she was quite good at it, something that David told her quite often. All was fair in love and war, after all. Octavia smiled sadly. That was something else that David used to tell her. Usually, right before doing something so romantic, it took her breath away. Rex wasn't David … but that was all right, because the girl David Martinelli married no longer existed either. And Octavia knew that her late husband was pleased for her. Maybe a little upset that it took her so long to find someone new, but pleased that she did find someone.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3: The Calm Before the Storm

Author's Notes: The process that Sophia describes for Owen in this chapter, separating bananas, does work. For some reason, if you do that, it slows down the ripening process. We've been doing that for several months, and have cut down on the number of bananas which go bad. Cous cous is a dish that my mother learned from a Moroccan neighbor when we lived in Germany back in the 1970's, and like the Tregarths, it's become a family favorite to us. I'm off to Georgia this weekend to celebrate the birthdays of two of my nieces, one of whom I haven't seen in two years. In this chapter, Sophia reassures Owen (and embarrasses him thoroughly); Liam Grady makes arrangements for the incoming visitors and the reading of the will; and we have a bit of family time for the Tregarths and the rest of Torchwood America.

Chapter Three

Calm Before the Storm

Just to make sure that everyone was clear on this matter, Dr. Owen Harper was _not_ suffering from separation anxiety. Absolutely not, there wasn't even the remotest _possibility_ he was suffering from separation anxiety. You couldn't suffer from separation anxiety if someone wasn't gone, after all. He was concerned, of course. The last time Jack was at the Colasanto compound, he was shot. And the rest of that day wasn't very good, either. Owen still owed a few people for that. But he wasn't having separation anxiety. Of course he wasn't, how could he be? Jack was still here, he wouldn't be leaving for a few weeks (they had to get through Christmas and New Year's first, after all), and he wouldn't be alone when he traveled to the Colasanto compound.

And never mind that this would be the first time since Owen's return that Jack would be away. Owen was a grown man; he wasn't a little boy who couldn't do without his big brother (ooh, bad way of putting it, especially when he considered the end of his second life in his own dimension). He'd spent four years on his own, after all. Jack, Sophia, Natalie and Ailsa would be gone for a week or so, long enough for Jack to settle his business and for the message to be relayed to Natalie. And while they were gone, Owen wouldn't be alone. It wouldn't be like those first awful days after his arrival in the other dimension, where it was just him and none others. The two older Tregarth sisters would be here, as would their father, Esther, Adriane, the boys … and Matheson. Owen grimaced. Right. The less said about Matheson, the better. The man was sodding annoying.

He was a grown man, and didn't need to be hiding behind Jack like a kid taking refuge behind his big brother. But Owen couldn't deny that Jack acted as a buffer between himself and Matheson. He also couldn't deny that he was still just a wee bit clingy, though he was much better about it now. And there was a part of him which wondered if that was due as much to Jack dying so soon after Owen's return as anything else. Owen smirked a little as he wandered through the house. Natalie and Esther were working out what Nat should pack; Octavia and CIA were doing research on travel arrangements; God only knew what Carlyon was up to (there were times when he scared the hell out of Owen); the four youngest Tregarths were in the bunkhouse, playing a game of some kind. And Sophia …

Well, she was in the kitchen with her oldest daughter, waiting for Natalie and Esther. They were still planning to go shopping. Surprise, surprise. Priscilla made a quick trip into town after breakfast, after her daughter pointed out that they were nearly out of fruit. Apparently, that was as much of a disaster for the Tregarths as running out of turnovers of any kind. They seemed to run on fruit and turnovers, the way Torchwood Cardiff ran on pizza and Chinese and Teaboy's coffee (and Owen freely admitted, he still missed that coffee). For her own part, Sophia was helping the blonde woman put the groceries away and … _what the hell_? Owen frowned as Sophia carefully separated the bananas from each other.

"Something wrong, Owen?" Sophia inquired with a gentle smile. Owen tried to respond, but his mouth wasn't working properly. It had to be Jack's fault. Owen never was speechless before he returned to the Earth (and even if he was, it was still Jack's fault. Somehow. He'd work out how later). Sophia followed the trajectory of his gaze and smiled, saying, "Ah. You're wondering why I'm separating the bananas." Uhm, yeah, he was. Sophia continued, "It slows down the ripening process, so they don't go bad so quickly. It's a trick that Priscilla learned from Ava Halloran, and Priscilla passed along to me." Oh. Owen blinked, as Sophia added, "I don't know why it works, I just know that it does." Owen would guess so. His impression of Sophia was that she didn't bother with things that didn't work. She asked after a moment of silence, "Are you trying to find a way to ask me to take care of Jack?"

"Who, me? Not a chance. Harkness can take care of himself," Owen denied. The mother and daughter exchanged a look, a small smile decorating Sophia's face and an amused smile on Priscilla's. Right. That really fooled them good, huh, Harper? As he just said, not a chance. Owen asked, just to verify, "And neither one of you believe me, either, do you?" The two women looked at each other, and then at him, and shook their heads. In unison. Naturally. As if he would ever expect anything else from any of the Tregarth ladies? One thing he learned: whether you were discussing Sophia, Priscilla, Sophia or Natalie (or even Adriane), the Tregarth ladies were just dangerous.

"Not at all. And in answer to the question you won't ask, Owen, we will absolutely take care of Jack. Yes, he's strong; yes, he comes back after he dies; yes, he can take care of himself. He was doing it long before any of us were born, and he'll be there long after all of us die. But he's still vulnerable, Owen. He may be immortal, but he's one of the most vulnerable people I've met," Sophia replied. That wasn't the first time one of the Tregarths said so, but Owen also wouldn't/couldn't argue with her. Even if she was wrong (which she wasn't), there was no doubt in Owen's mind that Sophia could hurt him. Badly. Very badly, even. And there were times when he thought he probably needed the reminder, so he didn't fall into that particular trap.

"He'll be fine, Owen. Octavia is making arrangements for Lucas to fly them to Oklahoma City in the chopper, and then they'll take the Colasanto private jet from there to Reno. Oh, the jury is still out on the official plans, but I know Liam Grady. If he sees no issue with that plan, it'll happen. And you can still go ahead with any plans you might have made to, ah, take care of Jack tonight," Priscilla observed. Owen felt his cheeks flame, and Priscilla showed that mischievous streak that sometimes scared him, adding, "Just mind that the door is closed. That room is only sound-proof if the door is closed. I love Jack, too, but that doesn't mean I want to listen to you and Esther pleasure him through the mattress." Owen damn near swallowed his tongue at that, and Sophia burst out laughing. Priscilla's brown eyes twinkled as she added, "Yes, Owen, we did hear him, and you, and Esther. At least until Adriane closed the door on her way to check on Ailsa last night." Oh, of all the sodding rotten luck!

Sophia managed to stop laughing long enough to tell him, "It could be worse, Owen." Worse? Priscilla looked at her mother, turned bright red, and burst out laughing. That was bad enough, but she actually slid down the refrigerator from laughing so hard. Sophia continued, trembling with suppressed laughter, "When Priscilla was five, she walked in on Jack, Carlyon and me, and I don't think I need to tell you what we were doing. Between Adriane closing the door and Ailsa doing it, Adriane is a much better choice." Owen swallowed hard. _Oh. __**God**_**.** As humiliating as it was to know that Adriane saw even a little bit, Owen thought he'd rather have that humiliation than trying to figure out a way to explain to Ailsa what he and Esther were doing to/with Jack the previous night. Or, for that matter, facing her mother with that same explanation! Sophia offered him a smile and touched his face, and then returned to work.

TWTWTWTWTW

Once his conversation with Octavia Tregarth was complete, Liam Grady went to work to expedite their trip. Although he didn't know it, he followed the exact same steps Octavia Tregarth did when she began her research into the trip. And if he had known, he would have been amused, nothing more. There were too many things to arrange. He counted himself fortunate that Captain Harkness _was_ willing to return to the Colasanto compound, given what happened to him the first time he was here. He shared that consideration with his friend Philip, Angelo's oldest grandson, who grimaced and nodded. Philip changed his name years earlier, at the urging of his grandfather, who understood about a young man making his own way in the world. He was in law enforcement, and Angelo feared that bearing the Colasanto name would put obstacles in Philip's way. There was also the matter of protecting him from the Families.

Philip was a few years younger than Olivia, between her and Liam in age, and Liam always got along better with Philip. Then again, most of the family (to say nothing of Angelo's business associates) got along better with Philip than they did with Olivia, whose bitterness and resentment drove away anyone who might have gotten close. And God forgive him, but Liam was relieved when he was informed that Olivia was in the SUV destroyed by the Families. He hoped she finally found peace, but he had his doubts: if Liam knew Angelo and Talia Colasanto (which he did), they both had a few things to say to their granddaughter when Angelo joined them in the afterlife. Liam just wished he could have heard that particular meeting.

Olivia hurt a lot of people, but in the end, the person she hurt most was herself. She was painfully similar to his mother in that respect … really, she was similar to his father as well. Liam loved his parents, but he was the only reason they got married and he was the only reason they stayed married. And they were a large reason why Liam himself never married … but not the whole reason. He shook himself … there was a lot of work to do before the Tregarths arrived with Captain Harkness. Liam never met Captain Harkness … nor had he met most of the Tregarth family. The exceptions to that rule were Carlyon Tregarth, whom Angelo called his best enemy, and Carlyon's oldest daughter Priscilla, whom Liam contacted after Angelo died.

Carlyon Tregarth was, at one time, close to six foot six … a very tall man, indeed. When he was a young man, his hair was nearly as dark as Angelo's or Liam's own hair … but his hair hadn't been dark for a few decades. Priscilla was, in many ways, the exact opposite … a petite woman with dark blonde hair and brown eyes that seemed to miss nothing as she stood at her father's side. Angelo had a definite soft spot for her. Where he was brisk and no-nonsense with her father, he always greeted Priscilla with a warm smile and a light kiss to her knuckles. Angelo later confided to Liam that she blushed a little when he kissed her hand, which was why he did it. She was generally soft-spoken and always asked Liam about his family (such as it was). His father hadn't liked her, griping that she thought herself better than everyone else. He was, however, careful not to say it in Angelo's hearing. While he considered Carlyon Tregarth to be his best enemy, Angelo liked all of the Tregarth women, even Priscilla's outspoken daughter Adriane. For reasons that were his own, he thought she was utterly delightful.

And now, Liam would be meeting more of the family: Sophia Tregarth, the matriarch; Natalie, the youngest daughter who was born more than ten years after she was conceived; and Ailsa, Natalie's five-year-old adopted daughter. There would also, of course, be Captain Jack Harkness. Liam was both curious about and unnerved by the man. He heard Angelo's stories, of course; anyone who loved Angelo heard those stories at one time or another. He heard them, but like Philip, believed time poured honey on an old man's memory. Certainly, the captain was a very good-looking man. Liam saw enough pictures of him to believe that. But he couldn't be nearly as special or as extraordinary as Angelo made him out to be. Philip agreed and thought it was a combination of fond memories and extreme guilt over the awful night which changed Angelo. However, that didn't stop either of them from taking the opposite view, just to piss off Olivia. Sometimes, it felt like his and Philip's primary source of entertainment.

He shook his head. Olivia no longer mattered, and he had work to do. Liam picked up his phone and asked, "Lily, do you have the number for Artemas Pagonis?" Artemas was Angelo's preferred pilot, the man who flew Angelo's precious cargo. And, Liam was sure, the only man he would want to fly the private plane to the nearest airfield for the Tregarth party. There was a long silence as his young office clerk looked through the Rolodex. Before the Miracle, Lily's main job was to file and put the Rolodex into a database. Now, with the deaths of half of his staff, she took care of him to the best of her ability. She was fiercely protective of him, as Octavia Tregarth learned, and Liam looked after her as best as he could. Both of Lily's parents died when the Miracle came to an end, and Liam held her as she wept, admitting that she was actually relieved. They weren't in pain any more, and didn't that make her a terrible daughter? Liam told her that no one wanted to see someone they loved in pain, and that didn't make her a bad daughter. He wasn't sure if she believed him, then or now, but in the five months since the end of the Miracle, they still held onto each other.

At last, Lily replied, "Sorry about the delay, Mr. Grady, but I was looking in the wrong place. It was listed under 'Artie Pagonis,' and that threw me off. I really need to put this in alphabetical order by last name, rather than first." Liam smiled a bit sadly. That was a quirk of Lily's predecessor. She always argued that they were on a first name basis with their vendors, so it made more sense to list them by their first names. Lily continued, "Now, did you want to call him or should I do that?"

"Message that over to me, and I'll call him. You can put the Rolodex in proper order … actually, why don't you wait until tomorrow to do that? If you could see your way to leaving early, I need you to drive over to the Colasanto compound and check with the staff there to make sure the house is ready for visitors. I think I convinced Octavia Tregarth that it's best for her mother, sister, niece, and Captain Harkness to stay at the compound, but I want to verify that it's in suitable order." Liam, like Lily, knew that after the Tregarths finished with the compound, the Families poked their noses in. And quite frankly, Liam didn't trust those bastards as far as he could throw them.

"Not a problem, Mr. Grady. I was up there this weekend, helping with Mr. Colasanto's bedroom, and I think it should be fine," Lily replied. Liam felt his brows arch at the girl's comment. He thought Angelo's bedroom was sealed off. Lily added a bit sheepishly, "They were almost done when some things came to light, and they had to put the final sealing off." _Right_. And ask no more questions. He had a feeling that he really didn't want to know. Lily added hesitantly, "Oh, and Mr. Grady? I wanted to let you know. It's been nearly four weeks since we heard from the operative that Mr. Colasanto sent to London."

Four weeks. It was nearly four weeks since they heard from the operative who was … Oh, that wasn't good. That wasn't good at all. He replied slowly, "All right. We'll have to assume that he's other off the grid or no longer in the picture. Regardless, Lily, I need your word of honor that you won't tell Captain Harkness about that. That's my responsibility, and I need more information before I tell him anything." There was a brief silence while Lily shuffled papers, and Liam recognized it. It was her '_I'm thinking about this seriously, and please don't rush me while I'm trying to figure it out_' silence. Liam respected that silence.

At last, she replied, "Okay. I don't know why it's important, but it has to be, if you don't want me to say anything to Mr. Colasanto's friend. I won't say anything to him, or the Tregarths." Liam sighed quietly, grateful that his young clerk didn't ask awkward questions regularly. It was one of the reasons why he kept her … well, that, and she was pretty damn competent, given that she had to learn the rest of the work by the seat of her pants, and she was all he had left of his former staff. Oh yes, and she understood the concepts of loyalty, dependability and discretion. All very important in his line of work.

"Thank you, Lily. Once you message Artie's phone number over to me, you're free to go. Are you all right for groceries this week?" he asked. Lily's landlady was a widow in town whose house was entirely too big. Before the Miracle, she used it as a boardinghouse. These days, though, as the economy struggled to recover, Lily was staying there rent-free … she helped her landlady with small things around the house, and only had to pay for her own groceries. Unless, of course, her errands entailed grocery shopping for her landlady.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I got some stuff for Mrs. Wallace earlier in the week. But I'll let you know if that changes," the girl replied earnestly. Liam bit back a smile. He told the girl to have a good night and to be careful going home, and less than thirty seconds after they hung up, a message arrived in a text box on his computer screen with Artie's telephone number. Ten minutes after that, Liam heard the door open and close, leaving him alone in his office. He picked up the phone once more, dialing the number provided to him. Liam had a lot of work to do before he headed home himself.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

There were times when Priscilla Tregarth was sure that the thirty-plus years her mother spent in cryo-stasis also imbued her with more energy that anyone over the age of five should have. The shopping trip went off without a hitch, aside from Natalie's obvious anxiety over the trip to Nevada; and Esther found something for Jack at a little bookshop in Dupres, something that made her very excited (and it had nothing to do with 'dancing'). They could be forgiven for wondering about that, since she refused to tell anyone about what she found. Priscilla wasn't sure if she should be worried or amused that Esther kept giving small squeals of delight and hugging the parcel to her chest. She settled for 'none of my business.'

And her little sister seemed to already have that mindset, giving Esther amused glances ever so often. Ailsa, though, leaned over and whispered a bit loudly, "Mommy, why is Aunt Esther hugging that?" To Nat's credit, she didn't laugh (though Priscilla could tell that she was greatly tempted), but only explained that Esther found a very good gift for Jack, and that made her very happy. Ailsa accepted that, and then began jabbering excitedly about Christmas. Natalie and Esther listened to her indulgently, smiling at each other over her head.

The ladies returned home … Esther went to put away her purchases, Natalie put Ailsa to bed for her nap, and Mama … well, Mama disappeared into the kitchen with an evil-sounding cackle. She poked her head out a moment later and banned everyone from the kitchen until dinner. The boys and Adriane had already eaten (most of the team and the family was now down in the Hub 2.0), and the ladies had lunch during their shopping trip, so that wasn't an issue. What was an issue was Priscilla's own curiosity. Obviously, her mother was fixing dinner … but what was it? And what was most telling of all? Even Jack stayed out of the kitchen. Instead, he disappeared into the second Hub, muttering something about measuring the coffins for their new home … wherever that happened to be.

Priscilla went into the computer room to help Octavia with the travel plans … no, not for their mother, sister, niece and Jack. No, Octavia and Adriane were going to Scotland to meet up with the head of Torchwood Two the week after the others returned from Nevada. Apparently, during the shopping trip, their father received an email from Two's director, asking for a meeting with the newest Torchwood branch, and right now, Octavia and Adriane were the only ones who had their passports. Well, Jack did, of course, but Archie already knew him, and Archie wanted to meet the Tregarths he didn't know yet.

Rex was working on expediting the paperwork for Natalie's passport. Priscilla's little sister expressed some surprise that a former CIA agent could do that, but Rex assured her that his friends and contacts weren't limited to his previous employers. He also assured her that he wasn't doing anything illegal or immoral, merely greasing the wheels a bit for her. Absolutely no one missed the look of relief on Natalie's face when he said that, and Mama swatted the back of Jack's head before he could tease Natalie … or Rex, come to that.

Since Octavia was working out the hotel details, Priscilla went to work on the flight details. While their family could afford first class, they tended to fly business or economy. Mama was always teasing Dad about that when Priscilla was a girl, reminding him that she was the one of Scottish extraction. Dad merely smiled, pointing out that she was of Scottish extraction, but he grew up in the United Kingdom. She just rolled her eyes, at least until the next time. And there was _always_ a next time.

At five thirty, while Jack played 'horsey' for Ailsa (to the accompaniment of encouragement from Owen, not that Jack really _needed_ any encouragement) and Esther took blackmail pictures, Natalie disappeared into the kitchen. That she wasn't sent right back out raised some flags for both Priscilla and Octavia, who migrated from the computer room to the front room. The two older sisters looked at each other, and, as they so often did after Natalie reached the age of five, decided with that glance to stay out of it. This didn't concern them.

About thirty minutes later, Natalie poked her head out of the kitchen and announced merrily, "Dinner's ready, everybody wash up!" Octavia and Priscilla exchanged another wary look, and then rose to their feet. Esther swooped in and scooped Ailsa from Jack, allowing the immortal to rise to his feet, amid much giggling from the five year old. Ailsa's giggling grew louder when Esther held her upside down by her ankles. Natalie poked her head out of the kitchen a second time, chastising, "If she throws up, Esther, you're cleaning her up!" Esther stuck her tongue out at Nat, but righted Ailsa. Priscilla rolled her eyes. Kids. They acted just like kids.

However, she didn't chastise either girl, choosing instead to glower at her baby sister. Natalie just grinned at her impishly before retreating back into the kitchen once more. Everyone dispersed to whatever available bathrooms there were. And as soon as Priscilla entered the kitchen, she knew why her mother banished everyone. Priscilla looked at her mother, awed, but it was her father who breathed, "Cous cous. You made cous cous! We haven't had that in … years, decades even!" There were exclamations from the others, including Rex, who sounded delighted. Then again, he was a CIA agent.

Priscilla explained as everyone took their seats, "Cous cous is a Moroccan dish that our grandmother learned to make when Mama was a little girl. I've never heard if they were posted in North Africa before Mama was born when she was small, or if she encountered someone who is familiar with it, but it was a favorite of mine and Dad's when I was a kid. And she decided to share this with you, Nat?" Her sister shrugged a little, putting small portions of veggies, semolina, and chicken on Ailsa's plate. Owen, to Priscilla's amusement, immediately dug in. He paid very close attention to what Dad did, making sure he got the broth over the rice. Priscilla, however, didn't comment on it, choosing instead to add, "Of course, it's properly made with lamb, but Mama has always made it with chicken. You can also drizzle the broth over the chicken if you like … that's always how Octavia wanted it when she was a kid." Octavia responded with a dirty look, and Priscilla just smiled sweetly.

"Now, now, girls. I never heard the story about how Mom learned about cous cous, but it was a favorite of ours when we were growing up, and I passed it along to my girls. Well, aside from Natalie, but that's what tonight is for. I take it this meets with your approval, Owen?" Mama asked, smiling indulgently at the doctor who was currently tearing through the meal. The young man bobbed his head, but continued to eat. Mama went on, "And Octavia loved soup when she was a girl, so she wanted soup or broth on everything, and I do mean _everything_, Owen."

Octavia pouted, but Rex's dark eyes twinkled with amusement. Mama continued, "I'm guessing that you've had cous cous by your expression, Rex. One of your assignments during your time in the CIA, no doubt?" Rex nodded, not even trying to talk with his mouth full. Priscilla was on the verge of teasing Jack that at least Rex could do that, but she noticed the way Owen and Rex scowled at each other. It took all of her considerable will power to keep from rolling her eyes. _Honestly, those two_ … she was becoming more and more tempted to tell them to whip their wangs out and be done with it.

"Actually, he got his first taste of cous cous when his class took a trip to Morocco in high school," Esther observed. She was immediately hit with a glower from the man in question, and added, "What? When I was assigned to support you, I read whatever I could get my hot little hands on to do my job better." Everyone at the table laughed, and Esther continued, "I did the same thing with Jack. Except I didn't realize it at the time. _And_ he tried to make me forget." Esther leveled a mock-scowl at Jack, who offered an innocent smile in response … at least, as innocent as Jack could manage.

"You've told me that story countless times, and I still can't figure out how on earth it's possible to forget Jack Harkness, no matter what kind of amnesia drug you use. He simply isn't forgettable!" Natalie chortled. Jack merely waggled his eyebrows, Ailsa called him silly again (really, that was her favorite words to describe him. Along with pretty. And sad). Jack just smiled at her, those shadows in his eyes receding, if only a little bit. Natalie kissed the top of the little girl's head, adding, "Yes, sweetheart, we know he's silly. It's part of what makes him Jack, along with his smile and the way he talks to Grandpa and Mama Sophia and Aunt Esther."

"And Uncle Owen, you can't forget him," Rex pointed out, and then yowled, glowering at Octavia. She offered an innocent smile of her own, while Esther snickered. Rex stared at her, demanding, "That was _you_? How _could _you?" Esther just rolled her eyes, smirking a bit, drawing more laughter. Priscilla looked around, smiling as conversation continued. There was a lot of work ahead of them, and even if this was just the calm before the storm, at least they had this time. Somehow, though, her instincts were telling her that there would be no disasters. At least, not until Octavia and Adriane left for Scotland.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4: Unwelcome Revelations

Author's Notes: I HAVE A JOB! Admittedly, it's part time and temporary, but it's a job and I'm even more determined than ever to go to DragonCon. And here's something scary: flying from Raleigh to Atlanta is less expensive than taking the train or the bus. Now that the personal business is out of the way: in this chapter, we have Jack preparing for the trip and enjoying a few minutes with Esther before the departure; Sophia learns the fate of her siblings (and that means bigger trouble for the Families); and Liam Grady makes sure everything is ready for the oncoming visitors. Pity the poor man … he has no idea what's about to unleashed on him.

Chapter Four

Unwelcome Revelations

Early January 2012

Tregarth Homestead, Oklahoma

"So, are you just about packed?"

Jack looked up with a smile as Esther leaned against the door of his room, long blonde hair loose about her shoulders. Over the last ten days, during the ramp-up to Christmas and New Year's, she was a quiet, steady support at his side, she and Owen both. It was their first Christmas with the Tregarths, and the family in question made sure they knew just how welcome they were: Jack, Esther, Owen, and Rex, all of them. Of course, Octavia welcomed Rex in an entirely different way, but that was between them. Jack replied, "Finishing up now. Just making sure I included this." He raised the George Eliot book she'd bought him for Christmas, and Esther blushed a little.

"I hope you're not disappointed that it wasn't something racy. It's just … you remembered that passage so clearly when you quoted it, and you've lived so long, so I thought it was something that made an impact on you … mmmph!" Esther began, but Jack quickly put an end to her rambling with a thorough snog. She promptly melted against him, arms looping around his neck, and gave as good as she got. But, then, that was Esther. When he broke the kiss and drew back, it took a few blinks before she lost the dazed look. She offered him a sheepish smile, saying softly, "I'm sorry. I was rambling."

"You were," Jack confirmed, grinning down at her, and Esther rolled her eyes, reaching up to swat him in the back of his head. He gave a small yelp, but kissed her forehead and continued, "But that's part of your charm. No, I am not disappointed … this was easily one of the nicest gifts I've gotten in a while. Not just because I mentioned this particular book, but because I remember you reading to me while I was feverish. The memories aren't especially clear, but I remember your voice and hearing that you were picking up in the middle of the chapter. I admit, it doesn't hurt that this is in excellent condition."

Esther's lips quirked, but the expected sally about '_just like you_' never came. Instead, she told him, "If it brings back good memories of that time, I'm happy. Those are good memories for me, too. In fact, when I go over to the Hallorans to visit with Alys and Melanie, I read this to them as well. I told the girls about those months when we were on the road, and how I would read to you. I think Melanie has a bit of a crush on you … when I told her that I read this to you, she insisted on hearing it." Jack, who was well aware of how the little girl looked at him, merely smiled. And knowing that Jack's comfort level with children was still low around anyone youngster who wasn't Ailsa Tregarth, Esther continued, "Now. About this trip."

Jack raised his eyebrows, asking, "Is this the part where you tell me not to do anything that you wouldn't do?" Esther again rolled her eyes, this time swatting his butt. He didn't even bother yelping, instead pointing out, "Well, it _is_ a fair question." Esther's hand returned to the small of his back, her dark eyes intent on his face. On the other hand, she evidently conspired with Owen for a threesome with Jack, and never gave the immortal any hint of what they were planning. To say that Esther was full of surprises was something of an understatement. Every time he thought he could guess what she would do, yet another surprise awaited him.

"No, this is where I tell you to have fun. Regardless of the form the fun takes," Esther answered and Jack couldn't help registering a double-take. _Wait, what_? She offered a small smile, explaining, "Jack, I thought you knew that I was okay with being friends with benefits. If you're ever ready for something more, that's fine. I won't even deny that would make me very happy. But right now, neither of us is ready for that kind of relationship. I know you're not, and I know that I'm not. So go. Have fun, whatever form that fun takes … erase the bad memories of your last time in Nevada. I just have one request."

"Name it," Jack responded immediately. Esther smirked at him knowingly, but he repeated, a little more forcefully, "Name it. You wouldn't ask it if it wasn't important to you. Besides, you said 'request,' which means that I'm free to say 'no.' Not that I'm likely to do that, but it's the principle of the thing." Esther smiled at that, her brown eyes lighting up with warmth, and bless her for not teasing him about those principles. Not that Jack would have minded, as he would have teased her right back.

"Take care of Natalie. I know, her mom will be there, but … I don't think she's being entirely honest about the nightmares fading. The ones she's had about your near-miss may have faded, but Rex reminded me last night that Natalie killed people during my rescue. And despite how quiet she's been lately, that rage is still there. That's what the Families were counting on with me. It wasn't just the whispers I heard at night, telling me that you'd abandoned me, but having so much time to think, too much time to think, really," Esther replied. She shook her head, looking haunted as she continued, "Lying in that bed, having nothing to do but think. I still don't know how they failed, Jack. I really don't. And I see Natalie heading down that same path."

"They failed because they underestimated you, and they failed because Natalie kept you from going over the edge. I hadn't thought about the people she killed during the rescue, but you're right. So is Rex, but don't tell him I said that," Jack replied a bit ruefully. Esther mimed zipping her lips closed, a gesture she clearly picked up from her nieces, or maybe from Ailsa, who in turn picked it up from … her mother or one of her aunts. Jack went on, "Of course I'll look after her. And I think you knew that even before you asked it."

"I did. I just needed to say the words. She … she doesn't want to disappoint her mother, Jack. She doesn't want to disappoint Priscilla or Sophia, really. Beating that Pharm bitch to a pulp scared her. And things have been quiet lately, so she's had more time to think," Esther observed. Jack nodded, his mind racing. Yeah, she had a definite point there. The Rift had been quiet lately, and Owen spent that time finishing up his medbay; Rex was getting up to speed on what monitoring the Rift entailed, while the Martinelli boys trained nearly the entire family in the computer programs. Slowly, very slowly, Torchwood South was taking shape, and while it would never be Torchwood Cardiff, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Jack told her, "I have a feeling that won't be a problem at the compound. My instincts are telling me that Angelo's message is a little more involved that his barrister let on." He closed up the case and put it to one side, turning to face Esther with a wicked grin. She smirked back at him, squeaking as he scooped her into his arms and spun her around. Jack laughed, "And there's another thirty-five minutes before we leave, sooo …." Esther responded by slipping her hand around the back of his neck and kissing him … right before he dropped her on his bed and fell on top of her. And he remembered to kick the door shut behind him.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. And he didn't hesitate in saying so, either. Repeatedly. After the fifth time he mentioned that, Sophia stopped packing, straightened up, and put her hands on her hips in a gesture known to all misbehaving children and stubborn husbands the world over. Carlyon quickly fell silent, obviously realizing that Sophia was most assuredly NOT AMUSED. The figurehead/director barely managed to hold back a gulp. If she hadn't been so annoyed, Sophia would have been amused at his expression which basically said, '_oh bloody hell, I'm in for it now_!' Yes. He was. And to make matters worse (for both of them), there would be no mind-blowing make-up sex.

"Carlyon. I understand that you're not happy about this situation. Truthfully, I'm not either. I don't like that we're going to Nevada, I'm not comfortable with this mysterious message that Mr. Colasanto has for Natalie. But she needs me, if for no other reason than to watch Ailsa while she's in meetings with Mr. Grady. Now, I can't do anything about the first thirty-five years of her life. You and Priscilla and Octavia were there, and you did a wonderful job. I was taking an extended nap during that time, but I'm here now, and I won't let my little girl go through this alone," Sophia retorted. Her husband didn't answer, his eyes considerably lower than she wanted them. Sophia stopped, glowering at Carlyon, and asked, "Carlyon Raphael Tregarth, are you staring at my cleavage?"

"I'm eighty-nine, my dear, I am not dead … yet," Carlyon answered smoothly. Sophia raised her eyebrows, before allowing herself a reluctant smile. _Good point_. Carlyon went on, "You're right, of course. And I know that this trip will be difficult for all of you. Natalie has been worrying herself sick over this mysterious message of Angelo's, when she's not fighting off nightmares. That, in turn, makes Ailsa extremely anxious, and Jack is handling fear and stress the way he always does. And you? You, my beautiful wife, will be worrying over all three of them. Because that is what you do, and what you have always done."

"I'm Natalie's mother, Ailsa's grandmother, and Jack's been my friend from the day I met you. He is as much a member of this family as you or I, our girls or our grandchildren," Sophia answered determinedly. She was slightly satisfied to see Carlyon flinch, as he remembered a day in the not so distant past, when he said just the opposite. _No, my love_, she thought, _that was __**not **__your finest hour … not your finest day, either_. However, rather than rake him over the coals for it (again), she went on, "I'll be calling every night to check in and make sure that Owen and Rex have been behaving themselves."

Carlyon rolled his eyes at that and Sophia barely bit back her laughter. She actually wasn't exaggerating about that. Whatever those two could think of to argue about, they did, no matter how silly it seemed to everyone else. Both she and Carlyon knew the reasons for it: for one thing, they were entirely too much alike. They both denied it to the very heavens when Lucas pointed that out to them, but they were very much alike. There was also the matter of an incident that took place on Owen's second day in the house … when he took a swing at Rex. Oh yes, they both knew about that as well. It was their home, after all. Both she and Carlyon knew nearly everything that went on. Sophia only hoped that with Jack's buffering presence, the two young bulls would finally put their silly rivalry to bed.

So long as that was the only thing put to bed. Sophia was equally aware of Owen's attraction to her oldest granddaughter. While Adriane was generally quiet about her romantic feelings, Sophia saw the way she looked at Owen … especially when he was looking after Jack and covering his worry with snark. Oh yes. Adriane was definitely intrigued by Owen. Sophia didn't think her granddaughter was ready to bed the Londoner, and Owen wasn't ready to let go of Jack yet. Sophia returned her attention to her husband (damn, she was woolgathering again), who observed with a small smile, "They'll be under control, my dear: I have Octavia, Esther and Adriane to help with that."

That made Sophia laugh, and Carlyon smiled, obviously pleased that he made her laugh. Then again, Carlyon's dry sense of humor always made her laugh. Sophia chortled, "Oh Lord! I just had this visual of Owen and Rex tied to two chairs, back to back, while Esther, Octavia and Adriane lectured them about behaving!" The visual was so clear, she could literally see it in front of her: not just the trio lecturing the pair on their stupidity, but the looks of utter terror on the men's faces. And out of the three, Esther's lecture was the scariest. But wasn't that the way? It was the quiet, gentle ones you had to fear. Natalie once laughingly compared Esther meeting Jack's stubbornness head on with a miniature poodle going head to head with a mastiff (Jack wasn't sure if he should laugh or growl at her for that), and while Carlyon didn't exactly agree with his youngest child's summation, he also had to admit she wasn't far off. Sophia soothed Jack's ruffled feathers by reminding him what mastiffs were like … powerful, protective, and gentle. It was a compliment from Natalie. Mostly.

Personally, Carlyon admitted, he found the comparison hilarious, and didn't hesitate to tell their daughter that. She blushed and ducked her head, but not before her parents saw her answering smile. Carlyon kissed the top of her head, and let her return to what she was doing. He said now, "They would do that, too." Sophia nodded and Carlyon added, seeming to be almost hesitant to ask the question, "Does Esther remind you of anyone? Ever since I met her, it seemed to me that there is something terribly familiar about her."

"Who doesn't she remind me of?" Sophia replied, her smile dying slowly. She sat down beside him, adding, "Yes. Yes, she reminds me a lot of my sisters. All of them, but especially Christabel. Is it possible that she's Christabel's daughter … ohh, it would be far more likely that she would be Christabel's granddaughter, actually." Carlyon shook his head. Up until now, they had few discussions about Sophia's remaining family. Sophia had her hands full, just coping with the changes to the Tregarth clan, she didn't dare ask about the Wellingtons. And Carlyon was intent on protecting her from whatever unpleasantness he could.

"No. No, I investigated Esther's family when I first learned that she was alive, from a very mysterious Scot. Wouldn't tell me his name, just said that he once assisted the Families, and now thoroughly regretted it. Christabel … Christabel's only child died in 1983, and she followed not long after. I wouldn't go so far as to say that she died of a broken heart … she was a Wellington, after all … but she'd been ill for several months. I'm so sorry," Carlyon answered. Sophia squeezed her eyes shut for several moments, wondering why there was nothing more than a dull ache at the news of her sister's death. Christabel had been dead for nearly thirty years, yes, but Sophia was still thinking of her as the radiant twenty-six year old pregnant with her first child, with the child who died at nineteen and whom Sophia never got to meet.

And yet, as the weeks passed and she heard nothing from her siblings, Sophia began to realize, however subconsciously, that they were gone. All of them. She was the only one left, and Carlyon was merely confirming that. She took a deep breath, released it, and then asked, "Thank you for telling me that. I … Are any of my siblings still alive, Carlyon?" There was a brief hesitation, and Sophia pressed, "Carlyon? Whatever it is, you can tell me. You know I've always been stronger than I looked." She was graced with a gentle, sad smile, and Sophia's heart lurched. There were some things worse than death.

"The only one left is Eugenia, my love," Carlyon answered. Sophia felt as though a boulder was lodged in her throat at the thought of Gennie, who was the sister closest in age to her. Born in 1931, she would be eighty-one this year. Carlyon continued, "She's suffering from Alzheimer's, Sophia. It started about five years ago, but she's been going downhill for the last several months. Miracle Day … I think it worsened her condition." Sophia stared at nothing in particular for several moments, trying to accept what her husband just told her.

Gennie was a year and a half younger than Sophia … a playful, mischievous girl with big dreams and an even bigger heart. There were many times when Jack reminded Sophia of Gennie, but she never mentioned that to Jack. That might have proven awkward, especially on those nights when Jack lay in her arms, gasping for breath as she ran her fingers through his hair. And now, Gennie was diagnosed with Alzheimer's. That was heartbreaking enough, to think of her funny, lively, and loving little sister slowly losing her faculties … but the Miracle made things worse. She could see that. The world itself was pushed to its limits during Miracle Day, and …

She already hated the Families for what they did to Jack, to her little girl, to Esther; for the horrors they inflicted upon humanity. But this? Oh, this made things _far_ more personal. Sophia finally said, speaking slowly and deliberately, "I need to know what care facility she's in, Carlyon. She needs to see me, and I need to see her. And then, I want all the information you and Jack have available about the Families. I am going to destroy them, and anyone who knowingly helped them. By the time I'm finished with them, there will be nothing left. And I do mean nothing." Carlyon said nothing … simply touched her face tenderly and nodded, his dark eyes filled with a terrible compassion. Sophia lunged into his arms, needing her husband's embrace before they faced the others. She heard his sigh as his cheek came to rest against her hair and allowed the tears to roll down her own cheeks unchecked.

TWTWTWTWTW

Same Day

Colasanto Compound, Nevada

"Okay, I know Mr. Colasanto was in love with this Captain Harkness, but this is just plain _creepy_," Lily complained. Liam looked over at the young girl with a small smile. She was sorting through the pictures that were kept in Angelo's room until his death, a job none of the staff wanted. Liam couldn't blame them. Nor could he blame Lily for being creeped out by all the pictures of the man in question. He found it more than a little creepy himself, even though he was used to it after seeing it for much of his life.

"You want to know something really weird?" Liam asked. Lily raised her brows inquiringly, and Liam leaned over to whisper, "His wife Talia never objected. I mean, think about that. She knew that a portion of her husband's heart belonged to this man, this man who cannot stay dead, and that Angelo would likely always love Jack Harkness. Can you imagine the kind of strength that takes? And Signora Talia was a very strong woman. Oh, I suppose she could have hated Captain Harkness. But she didn't. Because while Mr. Colasanto loved Captain Harkness, he also loved her. She was grateful to Captain Harkness for leaving Mr. Colasanto's life, even as dramatically as he did, because if he hadn't, then she would have never met Mr. Colasanto, never would have become his wife, never borne his children. Some would say that Signora Talia's tolerance of her husband's quest was a sign of weakness. I don't. Some would say that her granddaughter Olivia was the strong one. I don't."

Lily grimaced. During the last few weeks, while she helped at the Colasanto compound and helped Liam organize things for the visitors, she learned more about Olivia. There was a time when she admired the woman for her sheer ruthlessness, but learning of the day Angelo died, and the night that led up to it, Lily's admiration turned to contempt. She said now, "You think Signora Talia would be angry with her granddaughter for what she did, for what she became." Liam offered her a slightly broader smile. Yes, they talked about this in the past, but Lily was still struggling to come to terms with what she learned about the woman she once admired.

"I think Signora Talia would find her granddaughter's actions not just unforgiveable, but wholly unnecessary. There was no need for any of it, and like Angelo himself, Signora Talia survived the Depression, as well as World War II. She knew the differences between necessary and unnecessary, and what her granddaughter did was the act of a bully. There was a far better way to contact Captain Harkness, Olivia knew that, but she did it her way. She wanted to hurt him, and so she did," Liam replied. Lily was silent for several moments. He let her think things through, and instead pulled one of the boxes over to work on it.

"And it would have been wrong to do, even if she was a man. Ruthlessness isn't an issue, because sometimes that's necessary. That's something that Mr. Colasanto told me, back before he lapsed into a coma. He said there were times you have to be mean and ruthless, that the trick is in knowing when those times are. He was kinda ruthless, too, wasn't he? I mean, wasn't it ruthless to send some of his men to work for PhiCorp, knowing that he was sending them into enemy territory," Lily replied. Not for the first time, Liam ached for the girl. She was saying things that no young girl (or boy) should know … things she learned from the Miracle.

"Angelo could be terribly ruthless, as can Captain Harkness and Mr. Tregarth. Think of it this way. A surgeon operates on people, and sometimes, they have to cut tumors out of someone's body. Depending on how you look at it, a tumor is alive, correct? But it causes the illness of the person as a whole, so the doctor has to cut it out of that person. He, or she, must be ruthless in that aspect. Being ruthless doesn't mean you lack compassion or kindness; it means that you have the ability to make difficult choices, sometimes choices that no one should have to make. Because sometimes, it isn't a tumor that needs to be removed … sometimes, your decisions cost the lives of innocents, but if you did nothing, far more innocents would have died."

"That would really suck," Lily observed, sounding like the teen-aged girl she was for the first time since the beginning of the conversation. Liam reached over to ruffle her hair, drawing a glare from the youngster. He just laughed aloud, because this was the Lily he missed: the occasionally sassy girl who giggled over the cute boy she saw on the street that morning, who chattered on happily about the movie she'd gone to see. That Lily had been missing since the second or third week of the Miracle. It was good to see her again.

"That's where you got to. I'm getting ready to leave for the airfield and wanted to see if there was anything you wanted before I left," Artie said, startling both Lily and Liam. He lounged in the doorway, dark eyes bright with mischief. Liam rolled his eyes at the other man, and Artie continued, "All righty then, I'll take that as a 'no.' Philip is coming with me … any idea when his vacation ends? He's starting to jump and down on my last nerve." Liam didn't buy that for an instant. Lily snickered and Artie issued a mock-glower in her direction, asking, "You think that's funny, girly-girl?"

"Yep! He said that the colonel didn't want to see him again until the end of the three weeks, and it's only been ten days," Lily retorted. This was quite true, on both counts. To his credit, Artie didn't tease her about being _able_ to count, something he'd done in the past. The girl continued, "And that's another box done. I'm carrying this to the garage. Behave while I'm gone." Both men were hit with a stern expression, and Liam tried not to laugh. He knew that she wouldn't appreciate it … oh no, not at all.

However, Artie fired back, "Damn, girly-girl, you spoil all my fun!" Liam winced at the one-fingered salute Lily issued behind her back, and Artie muttered, "What happened to that sweet little girl you hired?" Liam merely offered an exasperated '_do I __**really**__ need to tell you_?' look, and Artie continued, "Right, same time everything else happened. Friggin' Miracle. If I ever get my hands on any of those bastards responsible for it, I'll kill 'em myself."

"Get in line," Liam advised, "I know a lot of people who would like nothing better. Just make sure you keep that ire for the people who actually deserve it." Artie looked somewhat abashed, and Liam continued, "You said you were getting ready to leave? Got your flight plan filed?" Artie glowered at him, but Liam merely stared back, very carefully not reminding the other man of certain events that transpired back in 2000, when Angelo was flying to Cardiff for his yearly visit. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Artie flushed and Liam continued, "No, you will never live that down, and yes, I will remind you every time I need to."

"You're a cruel man, Liam Grady, a very cruel man," Artie answered reproachfully. And his point would be? The other man continued, "And I know exactly who to blame for the Miracle. Remember, Liam, I wasn't just Angelo's pilot … I was also his bodyguard. I just wish to Christ I could have been here when he died. Instead, I was acting as a trained thug for PhiCorp and the Families." That remained a bone of contention for Artie. He wasn't bitter that Angelo was dead … on the contrary, he was relieved that their boss and friend's suffering was at an end. But he wanted to say good-bye. They all did.

"You were where you needed to be, Artie, where Angelo needed you to be. He said 'good-bye' in his own way before he lapsed into the coma," Liam pointed out. It was cold comfort, though, and Liam knew that, even without Artie's somewhat disgusted expression. He added, "I know it sucks, Artie. None of us were happy about it. But things were what they were, and the Miracle was ended. It left its mark on all of us, but we came through." He winced … even to his own ears, that sounded horribly lame, and judging from Artie's flatly-disbelieving expression, it was worse than he realized.

"Easy for you to say, _sir_. Once I got away from PhiCorp, I couldn't take enough showers to clean off the filth. While you were here, dueling with the Ice Bitch, I found myself in close proximity with that piece of shit, Oswald Danes. Do you know how many times I wanted to kill him myself, even before he was labeled as Category Zero and made his grand escape? The little girl he murdered was the same age as my oldest niece is now, did you know that? Oh yeah … and every time I looked at him, all I could see my beautiful little Damara. The only thing that kept me from breaking his neck and then burying him alive was my loyalty to Angelo. So don't you _dare _talk to me about how we all came through the Miracle, those of us who survived. I'll be back later today with the Tregarth ladies and Captain Harkness."

With that, he stormed out of the room, hurt and anger radiating from him in almost palpable waves. Liam closed his eyes and dropped his head. _Damn._ He did know that Damara was the same age as the little girl who was killed … and Lily made sure to tell him how many showers Artie was taking once he returned from his assignment with PhiCorp. Looking back now, he wondered if that was her way of telling him that she was worried about Artie. _Yet another missed cue_, he thought, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

Well, there was no help for it now, and he had work to do. He would let Lily finish up in here, and make sure that the rooms were all ready. The three rooms were clustered together … Sophia Tregarth's room was first, followed by the room that her daughter Natalie and granddaughter Ailsa would be sharing, and the captain's room was last, adjoined to Natalie's. He wasn't entirely sure why he made those arrangements … just a sense that it was necessary. Liam wasn't psychic by any stretch of the imagination, but occasionally, he would get a sense that something needed to be done, and those senses were right more than half the time. Besides … Very Bad Things tended to happen when Liam ignored those senses, and they had enough disasters lately. He wasn't about to add to potential trouble by ignoring his senses now.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5: Flying High, Flying Low

Author's Notes: When it rains, it pours … I start my assignment at the college tomorrow (Thursday), and I have a job interview this afternoon with a local county. I'm hoping that this bodes well. This chapter, we have Lucas taking Jack, Sophia, Nat and Ailsa to the airfield for their trip to Nevada; Owen and Adriane get to know each other; while Jack encounters someone he never expected to see again. That seems to be happening to him a lot lately. And he resolves things in true-Jack fashion. Would we really want him any other way? I know I wouldn't.

Chapter Five

Flying High, Flying Low

Tregarth Homestead

Later that day

"Okay, is everyone buckled in and ready to go? No, Ailsa, you gotta sit with your mom, you can't sit up here with me. Jack, stop being a smart-ass. Yes, I know that's your natural state, but at least try. Please, for the sake of my continued sanity, don't say whatever you're about to say. Mama Sophia … oh, right, you've done this before. You know what, I'm not gonna ask, I really don't want to know," Lucas Martinelli said as he began his pre-flight checklist, and glanced over his shoulder in time to see his grandmother's mischievous grin. He shuddered. It still sounded so wrong, calling a woman of thirty-six 'grandmother.' Lucas was still not sure how his mother felt about _her_ mother looking so much younger. The young man shook himself and ordered himself to focus on business, before he started wondering how it was that his youngest aunt was the only adult passenger who was actually behaving.

It was only the third time he'd flown this old bird (first time, of course, was when the Pharm bitch kidnapped Ailsa to get her claws into Jack), and he was still more than a little nervous. Whenever he and his brother weren't working on the computer programs, Lucas familiarized himself with the systems. His grandfather steadfastly refused to tell him how he got the helicopter (aside from legally) and instead, turned the manual over to him. This chopper was already twenty-two years old when Lucas was born in 1989, something that scared the ever-living hell out of him. But it didn't scare him as much as what his grandfather would do to him if he tried to say that the copter belonged in a museum … not _nearly_ as much.

"We'll be at the airfield shortly. According to the email Mom got from Mr. Grady, Mr. Colasanto's grandson Philip will be there to meet us, along with his pilot, Artemas Pagonis. It's a four hour flight from Lawton to the compound, or thereabouts. While they're waiting for us, Philip said he'll be buying food and drink for the flight, since nothing is left on board the plane when it's not in use," Lucas explained as he finished his checklist. Carefully, oh so carefully, he pulled back on the throttle and the helicopter rose into the air. The air left his lungs in a rush, and he studiously ignored Jack's cheerful teasing … just as he ignored his grandmother or aunt swatting the immortal. Or maybe it was both. Of course, that didn't stop Jack. Lucas just ignored all of them and focused on flying them safely to their destination.

He first learned to fly as part of his EMT training, and fell in love with it. His grandfather told him that Jack retreated to rooftops while they were in Cardiff, to help him get perspective, and Lucas understood exactly how he felt. While he was in the air, things seemed so much clearer and so much more manageable. There weren't a lot of rooftops for them, and he wondered if Jack had his pilot's license. Hmm, that might be something to mention to his grandfather when he returned to the house, given their lack of rooftops. And he knew that Jack was a pilot in his previous life. Or maybe that should be previous lives. Having an immortal around was bloody confusing for grammar.

Lucas smiled to himself, listening to Ailsa's squeals of delight and terror as they flew across the landscape. She sounded a lot like him the first time he went up in a chopper. At least, on the inside. He would have never squealed like she was currently doing, not at the age of eighteen. That would have been mortifying. But on the inside … oh, on the inside, he was trembling, almost giddy with joy, as he took to the air for the first time. It was as if there were two sides to his personality: the pilot and the medic, because he loved being an EMT nearly as much as he loved being a pilot. And while Dr. Harper's arrival meant Lucas could spend more time with the chopper and with the computers, Lucas was informed that he would be working with Dr. Harper when necessary. The young man countered with, '_that's fine, as long as working with you doesn't involve a three-way with Captain Harkness_.' He was rewarded with a mock-indignant '_oi_!' and a swipe at his head, before Owen winked at him impishly.

Dr. Harper. Hmm. The young medic was still making up his mind about the newest member of the team. He was willing to trust Jack, of course, but he also trusted his grandfather. And Lucas **knew** that his grandfather was never particularly impressed with Jack's final Cardiff team. What did he do, split the difference? He knew what his father would have said. Lucas could see his father's warm brown eyes, could hear his voice telling him, "_You make up your own mind, Lucas. It's fine for you to listen to your grandfather and to Captain Harkness, but you have to make up your own mind. You're a man, after all_."

_You're a man_. Lucas bit his lip, because he had to fly the chopper and the lives of three people he loved were in his hands. And he didn't want Captain Harkness to suffer, either, even if he came back. But right now, he missed his father terribly. He looked over his shoulder to check on his passengers … Natalie was half-asleep, Ailsa was looking around excitedly, Mama Sophia was dividing her attention between her daughter and her granddaughter, and Jack … Jack was looking at him, eyes dark with compassion, as if he knew what Lucas was thinking. It always scared the hell out of Lucas when Jack looked at him that way … it was far worse than when Jack flirted with him. He could ignore Jack's flirting. But this? Not so much.

After a while, Ailsa's chatter in the back slowed. Oh, she wasn't asleep … glances back told Lucas that much … but she was aware that her mother was almost asleep. She was probably also aware that her mother hadn't been sleeping well lately. Lucas supposed the nights when his aunt got through the night without bad dreams would eventually outweigh the nights when she couldn't sleep at all because of nightmares, but it didn't look like that would happen any time soon. Lucas couldn't count the number of mornings in the last week or so when Natalie emerged from her bedroom with dark circles under her eyes. Right now, she was listing against Jack, her head resting on his shoulder. Mama Sophia's doing, no doubt.

Lucas really didn't recommend sleeping in the chopper. Still, he was glad to see she was resting a little. That mysterious message from Mr. Colasanto was worrying her, for reasons that Lucas didn't really understand. What was she afraid of? What could he possibly tell her from beyond the grave that could be so problematic? He was pretty sure it wouldn't be revealed that Angelo Colasanto was Natalie's birth father (yes, he'd seen '_Star Wars_' too many times), and both of his grandparents were emphatic that Jack wasn't Natalie's father. And maybe that was the problem. There was no reason in the world for Angelo Colasanto to pass along a message to Natalie, and now his aunt was wracking her brain to figure out what awaited her.

He had no answers. He just knew that whatever would come, their family would face it as they always did … together.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

The house was impossibly quiet without Jack, Ailsa, Natalie and Sophia. His med-bay was up to date, all his reports (such as they were) were done, and Jason was tinkering with … something. He really didn't care where Matheson was, as long as it was far away from him. Esther was doing research for the director, and she was suspiciously tight-lipped about what exactly she was doing. Carlyon was trying to be sneaky, and the only times he tried to be sneaky, Owen found, was when it directly affected his family … usually his wife. Owen would leave him to it. The more he thought about it, the more Owen realized that Carlyon had his reasons for being secretive, just as Jack did.

Owen supposed he could have helped with cleaning up the storage room that was meant to be his room, but he really didn't feel like it. Just as sure as he started on that, there would be a Rift alert … and since they were currently down four people, no one wanted that. And so, Owen lay here in the room he shared with Jack, on the bed he sometimes slept in, with Mij his only company. Ailsa wanted to take her puppy with her, but they found out the hard way that Mij got airsick. The little girl wasn't happy about leaving her beloved dog behind, but accepted the necessity, especially after Esther promised to take care of her. That translated to feeding and cuddling Mij, making sure she had plenty of water, as well as taking her for walks. It could have been worse … Ailsa could have asked her grandfather, who had an alarming tendency to use baby talk when interacting with the puppy. That was just … it broke Owen's brain.

The rest of the time … well. She had her favorite humans: Ailsa, of course, and just as obviously, Esther and Jack; but she liked Owen as well, to the amusement of most of the adults in the house. Much to his astonishment, Owen liked her as well. Even if she did have a way of sneaking into their room, and Owen still thought that Mij had help in the form of her pint-sized mistress. The puppy would curl up to Owen or Jack whenever either man had a nightmare. At least, Owen assumed that was the case for himself, given the mornings when he would wake up with dried tears on his cheeks and a fur ball on his chest. In Jack's case, he actually witnessed Mij in action. She would lightly jump onto the bed at the first sign of distress from Jack, settle herself on his chest and shoulder, and lick his face until he quieted. She was also good at making herself scarce when Owen and Esther decided to double-team Jack (or when Owen decided to single-team him).

And Owen still wasn't sure what was going on with that, unless it was the result being alone for four years. He wasn't attracted to Jack (well, yeah, the man was fit, but even so) … not the way he was quickly becoming attracted to Adriane. But Jack was warm and familiar and comfortable and home … and he needed Owen, needed to know that he was back. The need wasn't as strong as it once was, but it was still there. It was yet another change to his relationship with Jack. They weren't really equals, but on a level playing field. He enjoyed touching Jack, enjoyed the cries his touch could wring from the other man, enjoyed the flex of Jack's muscles under his hands, and the way Jack curled against him, so trustingly.

Maybe it was power. He didn't know. Mij whined at him, and he looked down at the corgi, asking, "What? Oh, me petting you isn't enough, I gotta talk to you, too?" Mij licked at his wrist, making Owen laugh, and he continued, "So, what do you want me to talk about? Hmm? How much dog food costs? Maybe what the Tregarths do with that misnamed stable? On second thought, maybe we shouldn't talk about that. The way I hear it, that's Matheson and Octavia's love nest, just like the bunkhouse is Jack and Esther's place. Mum's the word, though, right?" He waggled his finger at the dog, laughing once more when Mij licked the digit. The little Corgi was very fond of giving what Esther termed '_puppy first aid_.'

"Or, maybe I should tell you about the conversation I had with Carlyon this morning, while Jack and Lucas were loading up the helicopter? That was an uncomfortable conversation, but I can see why Carlyon wanted to know those things. See, a few years ago, we had something happen and he wanted to … hell. We acted like asses, all of us. And Carlyon wanted me to be honest about the reason I behaved the way I did. When all is said and done, it was because I was jealous. Things with my family weren't too good when I was a kid. That's something of an understatement, and this little kid got an escape, an escape I didn't get. It hurt that we lost, but I was so damn jealous and it reminded me of when I lost my Katie. I forgot the number one rule of life: sometimes bad shit happens and you can't change that. We can't save everyone, Mij, and that hurts," Owen told the dog.

He fell silent, remembering the conversation he had with the director that morning. Owen had almost forgotten what Carlyon told him during his first week here: about the older man hacking into the CCTV within the Hub, and what he saw of Torchwood Cardiff. That conversation reminded him. Carlyon wanted to be sure that if another, similar situation cropped up, Owen would be able to accept the outcome. _In other words_, the doctor thought, _can I accept that we can't always win_? The answer, he had no trouble telling the director, was a resounding '_yes_.' It was embarrassing, really, that Carlyon even had to ask.

"You want human company, or are you just going to talk to the dog?" a familiar voice asked and Owen raised his head from the pillow. Adriane Tregarth stood in the doorway, arms folded over her chest. She offered a small smile, saying, "My mother is dealing with anxiety the way she always does … this time, she's trying a recipe for stromboli … and Aunt Octavia dragged Agent Matheson to the stone stables. Esther is still doing research for my grandfather, and Jason is setting up a new database. I figured I'd come talk to you, before I forget what I'm doing and head into the stables. Really don't want to get an eyeful." Owen snorted and sat up carefully to avoid dislodging Mij.

"Got enough of that already, as I recall," Owen replied and Adriane laughed softly. He continued, "So, what would you like to talk about, then? Aside from the eyeful you got when you closed the door for us, and you do have my gratitude for that. What your aunt Natalie will do to the next idiot who breaks your mother's heart? How long it takes before your aunt Octavia gets tired of Matheson's shit and kicks him to the curb? And just why do you Yanks spell it '_curb_' instead of '_kerb_,' anyhow?"

"Why do you Brits refer to suspenders as '_braces_,' when braces are what you wear to straighten your teeth?" Adriane countered with a small smirk. Owen clutched his heart in mock-dismay and Adriane continued more seriously, "If someone hurts Mom again, Natalie will be the least of their worries. I let her have this one, because she wanted to build a bridge back to Mom, but the next one will be mine. Oh, and don't ever refer to Natalie as my aunt again. I grew up believing that she's my sister, and she will always be my sister, regardless of our actual blood relation." Owen nodded. Okay, that was fair enough. Evidently satisfied, Adriane went on, "Since you haven't asked before, I'll tell you about myself. My full name is 'Adriane Morwenna Tregarth,' I was born in July of 1990 … yes, all four of us got Welsh middle names. I suppose that should have been the first clue that Mom didn't give birth to Natalie. Even my sister Juliana, the one who died when she was a baby, her middle name was 'Wynn.' And you're thoroughly not interested in that."

Owen grinned, replying, "Anything that pertains to you interests me." He nearly face-palmed when he heard himself say that, and promised he _would_ clout Harkness when the other man got back from Nevada. It sounded like something Jack would have said, but it was also true. Besides, it made Adriane smile. He continued, "I didn't know about your cousins having Welsh middle names, but it makes sense. After all, your mum and older aunt lived in Cardiff when they were children. And you carry the Tregarth name?"

He immediately wished he hadn't asked that, as Adriane's face darkened. However, she replied, "Yeah. My sperm donor wasn't real thrilled with the notion of becoming a father, so he skedaddled." Skedaddled? Was that the same thing as disappeared? That was the only thing Owen could think of, and he made a mental note to ask Jason or Lucas when they got back. Or maybe Esther, when she could tear herself away from her research. Yeah. He would ask Esther. Adriane continued, "Mom told me his name when I was eighteen, and left it up to me whether I would take his last name as an adult. I told her not a chance in hell … if he didn't want me, then I didn't want him. So. I'm Adriane Tregarth, not Adriane Nelson."

"Fair enough," Owen agreed. And it wasn't simply pandering; it was how he truly felt. He was no stranger to dysfunctional families. Although, in Adriane's case, it was less a matter of her entire family and more a matter of her sperm donor, as the pretty blonde put it. He said as much to Adriane, who cheerfully agreed and added that the rest of her family more than made up for it. Owen couldn't argue with that, and he wasn't about to try, either. He told that to Adriane as well, which made her laugh once more. Owen wasn't about to admit the following to anyone (except maybe in his nightly talks with Tosh) … but he loved hearing her laugh and he loved making her laugh.

"You're cute, London," Adriane observed and Owen raised his eyebrows … whether at being called '_cute_' or being called '_London_,' he wasn't sure. Adriane continued, "Blame Agent Matheson … he's always called Jack '_World War II_' and my cousins decided that if he can make up nicknames for Jack because of the way he dresses, then they could make up nicknames for him based on his former agency. So that means I can make up nicknames for you based on where you're from." Owen quietly resolved to have a little talk with Matheson at his earliest convenience (happily ignoring all the times he gave Jack a hard time for his dress style), but for now, he would simply enjoy talking to a pretty girl again.

And all the while, he remembered what Carlyon told him about toying with Adriane's affections. That was the other thing that wouldn't be tolerated and Owen had no inclination to test that. However, one day he would like to know what would happen if _she_ toyed with _his_ affections.

TWTWTWTWTW

So. They were flying to Nevada, and to the Colasanto compound. That could have brought back memories, but it wasn't so hard to distract himself from the last time he traveled to or from Nevada. For one thing, the circumstances were far different and the ride was a helluva lot more comfortable. And for another … Jack smiled faintly as he glanced at the dark head now resting lightly against his shoulder. Natalie was slumped in the seat beside Jack's, while Sophia sat opposite, holding a coloring book open for her granddaughter on the seat tray as Ailsa focused solely on the crayons that she wanted for that particular picture.

And the plane was a beauty … a 2008 Gulfstream 150. Oh, she wasn't the TARDIS, but she was beautiful in her own right, with butter-soft leather seats. Even if she wasn't already exhausted, Nat would have fallen asleep, Jack was sure. He mouthed to Sophia, '_be right back_' and the red-head nodded as he carefully unbuckled her daughter from her seat, carried her to the sofa bed and settled her onto the cushions. She never even stirred, not even when Jack covered her with one of the blankets provided and kissed her forehead tenderly. He straightened up to find Sophia's eyes on him, and his long-time friend smiled at him gently. Jack returned the smile and to his seat. And Ailsa's concentration remained on her coloring.

Jack settled back into his seat, buckling himself back in as he thought about the day so far. It took him and Lucas no more than fifteen minutes to load the chopper, especially since the distance being traveled was so short. They were taking luggage only, no snacks … there would be food waiting for them on the plane, or so Octavia told Jack. They were met in Lawton by Angelo's grandson, who simply introduced himself as 'Phil.' He was in his middle to late forties, as best as Jack could figure, with a pleasant face, thinning hair, and sharp eyes. Phil shook Jack's hand, telling him that Angelo told him so much about Jack and it was a pleasure to meet him at last, and then shook Sophia and Natalie's hands. To Ailsa's delight, he kissed her hand instead of shaking it, and if he hadn't mentioned that he was needed as co-pilot, Jack was sure Ailsa would have stayed at his side.

However, first he helped to carry the luggage on board, pretending not to notice as Lucas Martinelli hugged and kissed his grandmother, aunt and little cousin, or his sudden, fierce embrace for Jack. Instead, he took Natalie's elbow and gently guided her up the stairs. Jack learned that their pilot, Artie Pagonis, was verifying his flight plan with the tower, and they would meet him later. Their job was to get the ladies settled. Sophia scooped Ailsa into her arms and followed Phil and her daughter, allowing Jack to bring up the rear. Phil asked him to leave the door open … in fact, he seemed a little nervous about Jack peeking into the cockpit. Which made Jack very, _very_ curious indeed, but he was willing to wait. And contrary to popular belief, he was quite capable of being patient. He would have never survived the twentieth century with his sanity intact if he wasn't.

"Do you think Grandpa will like this, Jack?" Ailsa asked in her piping voice, drawing the immortal's attention back to the here and now. Jack unbuckled himself and leaned forward to view the masterpiece and informed her gravely that yes, her grandfather would like that very much. And he would. The icebox in the Tregarth home was covered with Ailsa's artwork. And whenever new pictures were put up, the old ones were put up in Carlyon's offices. He did the same thing in Cardiff, when Priscilla and Octavia were small. But that took Jack down dark passageways, and Ailsa wouldn't stand for that. A small, soft hand touched his, drawing his attention, and the little girl said, "Don't be sad, Jack. I'll make a picture for you next."

Jack smiled, and even though it wasn't for the reason Ailsa thought it was, the little girl still looked pleased with herself. And she had every right to be pleased with herself. Still smiling, the immortal picked up Ailsa's wrist and kissed the inside of it, telling her, "I would cherish any picture you gave me. But after you finish Grandpa's picture, and before you start on mine, why not a picture for your mom, yeah? I think she'd like that a lot." Ailsa needed only a moment to think about that, and then she bobbed her head. Jack smiled at her again and sat back in his seat, buckling in again. And not a moment too soon, as the plane encountered turbulence.

"You can do that later, baby, when the air is smoother. You don't want any lines across the page for Grandpa, do you?" Sophia suggested, gently closing the coloring book. Ailsa pouted a little, but made no argument other than that … especially after they hit another pocket of turbulence. The child's face almost turned green, and Sophia unbuckled her from her seat to hold her, the woman's belt holding both grandmother and granddaughter. Ailsa promptly buried her face in her grandmother's chest as Sophia stroked her hair, and smiled at Jack over her head. The redhead murmured with a glance toward her daughter, "I'm surprised she's sleeping through the turbulence … then again, she looked like a raccoon this morning."

"She's not been sleeping well? I noticed her unsteadiness when she boarded the plane," Phil said, rejoining them. He very politely didn't comment on the other possibility for Natalie's unsteadiness. Jack chose to leave this part of the conversation to Sophia. He tuned out as she explained that yes, Natalie wasn't sleeping well lately and no, she wasn't afraid of flying. Instead, he focused on what was to come. Phil already told him that while his cousin was correct about Angelo's failed attempts to infiltrate the Families, she didn't know the entire story. In the last year and a half, Angelo sent four of his operatives to infiltrate the Families specifically and PhiCorp in general. He also mentioned that those four operatives were originally part of the five-man Cardiff team, assigned to watch over Jack.

Jack considered asking what happened to the one remaining, but chose not to. He still had a hard time with the concept that Angelo watched over him for all these years. Jack watched over other people, and he wasn't entirely sure what to do with the revelation that two men were watching over him at the same time … Carlyon and Angelo. Then again, he was trying to come to terms with Francine's insistence on knowing that the Tregarth ladies were taking care of him properly. Where had this come from, or had it always been there? Maybe it had always been there, and they didn't want him to know it. It was also possible that it was always there, and he chose not to see it. Jack grimaced. Yeah. That was entirely possible.

The 'ding' of the seatbelt sign drew his attention out of his thoughts, and Phil observed, "We're getting ready to land. I should go help Artie. Oh, he can land the plane on his own, but he prefers to focus on flying, so I handle the communications. Liam, Mr. Grady, believed that a small greeting party would be best, especially since a small girl is with you, so he and his assistant Lily will be the only ones meeting us. I'll let you two decide who gets to wake up Miss Natalie." A rustling of the blankets Jack carefully draped over Natalie earlier made that decision for all of them and Phil smiled a little.

"'M already awake, just restin' m' eyes," came the sleepy response. After a moment, a dark head appeared and Jack bit back a laugh at the extremely tousled hair. Natalie glared at him, adding, "Not … a … word. Way I hear it, you've been known to have _really_ bad bed head, Harkness." Jack smirked and pressed a hand to his chest, shaking his head, and Natalie added, "Not what Owen or Esther says. 'Course, with Owen, there's a little more information than that, a little more information than I really need." Sophia snickered at that, and Natalie blushed, unbuckling herself to shuffle back to her seat with a jaw-cracking yawn.

"Are you feeling any better, sweetheart?" Sophia asked as Phil retreated to the cockpit, and Natalie shrugged. Jack's long-time friend pursed her lips, and Jack braced himself for what was to come. A moment later, Sophia observed, "You need to talk to someone about those dreams, honey. Don't give me that, Natalie Sophia … I know you've been having nightmares, and since you told Octavia that the dreams about the near-miss have faded, the nightmares are about something else. You need to talk about them, angel-face." Jack wondered if she realized she'd used three terms of endearment for her daughter in less than five minutes, and then decided that it wasn't really that important. Sophia had thirty-four years worth of endearments saved up.

And Natalie was just shaking her head, saying, "It won't help. I'll figure out a way to deal with this on my own. They were my actions, and I need to come to terms with those actions on my own." Stubborn girl. Then again, Jack was even more stubborn, and he decided as the plane began its descent that he would figure out a way to help Natalie deal with her nightmares. He wasn't sure yet how he would go about doing it, because she wasn't inclined to let him, but there was a way and Jack would find it. As the wheels bumped along the runway, a small hand curled around his and he looked up to see Natalie offered a sheepish grin and mouthing '_sorry_.' She wasn't afraid of flying, but she wasn't really fond of the landings. He simply patted her hand as the plane drew to a halt. The sign clicked off once more and all four passengers began unbuckling themselves. Phil emerged from the cockpit to open the door and lower the stairs for their descent to solid ground.

One by one, they left the airplane, Ailsa now in her mother's arms, head resting on Natalie's shoulder. On the runway, they discovered two people standing side by side … a man who looked to be around Jack's apparent age and a young girl, no more than eighteen or nineteen. No doubt, this was Liam Grady and his young assistant Lily. Liam Grady was around Jack's height, with curly dark hair that was starting to gray and dark eyes. Definitely attractive. The girl at his side was impossibly young, with elfin features, green eyes and dark brown hair. She offered him a tentative smile as the four approached, and the man said, "Captain Harkness, ladies, I'm Liam Grady and this is my assistant, Lily. You've already met Phil … oh, and here's the pilot, Artemas Pagonis, who was also one of Angelo's bodyguards."

As Liam spoke, Jack was turning to face the pilot … and his breath caught in his throat. The light-hearted comment on his lips died immediately, because he _knew_ the man who stood before him. He last saw him in a Washington DC office building while Jack was sowing disinformation … and when the other man was using Jack as a punching bag. Artemas Pagonis nodded soberly, saying, "I can see you recognize me, Captain Harkness. I'll understand if you want to take a swing or three at me. Hell, I'll even have Phil restrain me. I … it was part of my cover. Angelo sent four of us to PhiCorp, and I ended up as one of Danes' bodyguards."

Slim fingers encircled Jack's forearm and Sophia whispered softly, "Jack? Who is he?" Sophia, he realized, was on one side and Natalie was taking up position on the other side, Ailsa hugging his arm protectively. Now Sophia was releasing his arm and moving forward, taking up position in front of him? What was she doing? Was she trying to protect him? No. No, no, no, that wasn't how it worked, it was his job to protect her and her daughter and her granddaughter, not the other way around! Jack opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, the pilot, Artie, the goon, was speaking once more.

"I'm … I'm someone who carried out an assignment, in order to prevent the Families from getting their filthy hands on Captain Harkness. Think about it, Captain. PhiCorp was an arm of the Families, and the Families made multiple attempts to end your life, to remove you from the game. You unwittingly placed yourself right into PhiCorp territory when you confronted that piece of dirt. They could have taken you out right then and there, and we all would have been doomed." Yes. Yes, that was true. Jack's mind raced as he thought about the day in question, and Artie Pagonis continued, "Like I said, I won't fight back if you decide to pay me back in kind. I wouldn't blame you at all."

Jack _was _tempted to. Oh, he was tempted. But he wouldn't do it. When he thought things through, he knew Artie Pagonis was right, that he acted to prevent something worse from happening, and that was something that Jack was painfully familiar with. And while Jack needed the Families to think he believed himself mortal, Jack put himself in that situation in the first place. Angelo placed Artie Pagonis within PhiCorp to blunt the Families in whatever way he could, and he did that. The other man was clearly waiting for his reaction, eyes shifting from Jack to the two women flanking him protectively. And he would give him a reaction, though definitely not the one he was looking for … one that would leave him guessing.

At last, Jack shook his head and replied, "I'm not gonna hit you. It's tempting, sure. _Real _tempting. No, I think I'm going to do something far worse to you. At least, _you_'ll think it will be worse." Jack took a step forward and slipped his fingers around the back of Artie's neck, and then snogged him. Breaking the kiss, Jack stepped away and pivoted, putting one arm around Sophia and the other around Natalie. He smiled at Liam and Lily, saying cheerfully, "Hello! I'm Captain Jack Harkness, nice to meet you both!"

TBC


	7. Chapter 6: Eternal Regard and Affection

Author's Notes: I'm coming to the conclusion that starting to work again is probably one of the best things that ever happened to my muses. They've been in rare form lately. Things on the job hunt are going well, also: I had another job interview this past Wednesday, another agency wanted to know if I was currently available, and I have jury duty the week after I complete my current assignment. In this chapter, we have fallout from the kiss at the end of last chapter; the first revelation about Angelo's will is made; and the two medically trained Torchwood members (Owen and Lucas) deal with a situation back at the homestead.

Chapter Six

Eternal Regard and Affection

Colasanto Compound, Nevada

January 2012

"Oh … my … God. You kissed him. He and his partner beat you up, and you kissed him!" Sophia hissed as she walked beside Jack toward the van that would take them to the house. She was not particularly amused by the slight smirk he offered her, and continued, "I know you're a forgiving person … the fact that you're still in our home after the way my family treated you is proof of that, but … you kissed him!" On Jack's other side, Sophia heard her daughter trying to explain something to Ailsa, and wouldn't doubt that it was due to Jack kissing their pilot.

"It has nothing to do with forgiveness, Soph. I don't hold a grudge for what happened, and I understand why he made the choices he did. Besides, I've been hurt a lot worse for far worse reasons," Jack replied. Sophia rolled her eyes with exasperation. Well, that sounded like forgiveness to her! Her long-time friend continued, sounding more than a bit exasperated himself, "I didn't kiss him because I forgave him, I kissed him to wind him up." Sophia blinked and stared at Jack in astonishment. Wait, what? She looked at Jack, looked over at Natalie, and then glanced over her shoulder at their pilot, who was following them a bit numbly.

"You know," Natalie observed, "That actually kind of makes sense. He was expecting Jack to take a swing at him, to take him up on his offer … but for Jack to kiss him … well, it's totally befuddled him. He's not gonna know what to do for the rest of the time we're here, or how to respond to Jack." There was a brief pause as they reached the van and Natalie helped Ailsa scramble inside, and then Nat turned to face them both, adding, "Then again, that seems to be a common problem." With that, she followed Ailsa into the very back seat. Jack smirked a little and helped Sophia inside the van and then swung in beside her. The van doors closed automatically, and Ailsa clapped with delight.

"I take it that she's not used to automatic doors on vans?" the young girl, Lily, asked as she buckled herself into the front passenger seat. Sophia thought she was stunning, with her long dark hair, green eyes, and dark olive skin. Natalie explained from the very backseat that her own car was a Jeep Patriot, and her two nephews had a pick-up truck which they shared, so Ailsa wasn't used to vans, period, much less vans with automatic doors. Lily blinked, observing, "You must have been very young when your nephews were born, then."

Natalie smiled a bit ruefully, responding, "You could say that. I was ten when Jason was born and thirteen when Lucas was born. I …" She hesitated, and Sophia understood what caused her hesitation. This was family business, and Natalie was uncertain about how much to divulge. She didn't know the Colasantos, aside from Angelo, and had no reason to trust any of them. Sophia was only just now forgiving Angelo for his part in creating the Miracle, unwitting as that might have been, and she found she only forgave him because he helped to save her child.

Thus, she said, "For the first thirty-four years of her life, Nat thought that Jason and Lucas were her cousins, and that her niece Adriane was her younger sister. It was only recently that she learned the truth, and she's still getting used to the changes in relationships. The man she thought was her grandfather is actually her father, the women she thought were her mother and aunt are in fact her sisters, and the only relationship that hasn't changed is the one between her and Ailsa. And Jack. And Esther." As she spoke back, she reached one hand behind her and felt her daughter's fingers lace with her own.

There was a brief silence, and then Lily replied, "Oh. That would really suck." Sophia poked Jack's ribs with her free hand, so he wouldn't start laughing (and from his expression, that was entirely likely), and smirked at his indignant look. She mouthed, '_behave_,' and rolled her eyes when he mouthed right back, '_I always do_.' Lily continued after a moment, "I think Captain Harkness is right, though. When he kissed Artie, that really … I don't think Artie knows how to react, or even how to feel. He was still imitating a landed fish when he helped to put the luggage in the back, and Phil was still laughing. He kept saying, '_I wish Grandfather could have seen that_.' Over and over and over and …"

"I think they get the point, Lily Belle," the lawyer, Liam Grady, observed dryly as he steered toward the compound. Sophia bit back a grin at the disgusted glare that the girl leveled at the lawyer. She'd seen that same glare directed at her two older daughters by their (mostly) adult children countless times since she awoke. Mr. Grady continued, "Now, how would you prefer the rest of the day to go? Would you like to rest for the rest of the day or get down to business?" Even though the question was directed to them all, Sophia looked first at Jack and then at her daughter. Natalie slept through most of the flight(s), so …

"Could you give us about two hours while I get my daughter settled and grab a shower? I slept on the plane, I just need to clean up," Natalie requested. Sophia knew that Jack didn't sleep much (although she remembered that he slept better when she and Carlyon held him between them), so she wasn't surprised when he nodded his agreement. The lawyer flashed a surprised smile in the rearview mirror, before nodding, and Natalie added, "I can't speak for Jack, but I know I'll feel better once I hear this message from Mr. Colasanto."

For the second time in the last five minutes, Mr. Grady's expression reflected surprise, as if he was startled by Natalie's anxiety. Lily said earnestly, "Oh, it's nothing bad, Miss Tregarth! I can't tell you exactly what it is, but you and Captain Harkness have nothing to worry about, I promise. But … I can kinda see where you're coming from, especially with the strange stuff going on in your life lately." Strange stuff? That was a slight understatement … then again, Lily didn't know about the Rift. If she knew about the Rift … well, 'strange' was just the tip of the iceberg with Torchwood!

TWTWTWTWTWTW

She requested two hours to clean up and get Ailsa settled … they got three. As soon as Natalie, her mother, her daughter, and Jack reached the house, they were shown to their rooms by the staff. None of them showed any sign of recognizing Jack, but Natalie wasn't sure if that meant anything. She carried her own bag, along with Ailsa's … at least until the car carrying the pilot and Mr. Colasanto's grandson Phil pulled up. At which point, Phil relieved her of both bags and escorted her to the room that she and Ailsa would be using over the next few days. Mr. Grady and Lily escorted Jack to his room, while the pilot Artie escorted Natalie's mother.

Ailsa was already half-asleep by the time they reached their room, and she was out like a light before Natalie finished tucking her under the covers. However, just to be safe, she waited until the quiet knock announced her mother's arrival to take her shower. They were in an unfamiliar place, and the last thing Natalie wanted was for Ailsa to wake up alone. They were both still shaky after the kidnapping, and only the knowledge that her mother would be with Ailsa alleviated her concern. She opened the door to her mother, kissed her daughter's hair, and then scampered into the bathroom, where her change of clothes awaited.

The shower soothed her aching muscles, though it did nothing to calm her racing mind. Most of the time, Natalie was able to shut her attraction to Jack in a little box in the recesses of her mind and heart. Most of the time. But the trip to Nevada forced her to face it once more. The first thirty minutes of the flight, and the entire drive over was hellish for her … and it didn't help that her mother mentioned that she stopped at Jack's room (which was right next door) to check on him. His shoulders were tight with tension, and she used some of the time allotted to massage the tight muscles. Natalie's overactive imagination took care of the rest, both then and while she showered. She wondered if there was something wrong with her, that she imagined more of what she wanted to do to him, than what she wanted him to do to her. For her. Whatever.

Not that it mattered, as he was with Esther right now (or Owen), but that didn't stop her from wanting him. And that was a truth that made Natalie hate herself. Not because she would ever make a move on Jack, but because she wanted someone who was already involved with someone else, someone who mattered greatly to Natalie. **Ugh**. This was why she kept her feelings for Jack safely locked away … it hurt too damn much if she tried to think things through. The trouble was, she would be in close proximity to Jack, closer than usual, over the next few days, and she really didn't want to get ambushed by her emotions. Too late for that.

She emerged from the shower, to find her mother watching something on TV and her daughter still sound asleep on the bed. Her mother looked up with a small smile, and Natalie sat down beside her, asking softly, "I meant to ask … how is Jack doing?" That was something that she and Esther discussed quite often in the days leading up to their departure. Esther asked her to watch over Jack … and there was no doubt in Natalie's mind that Esther made the exact same request to Jack, to watch over Natalie herself.

"He was fine until we passed through that one room. He's trying to pretend he's fine now, but I know Jack, and I know when he's struggling with memories. And I finally figured out what he was trying to say when he was explaining the kiss. He was right. That wasn't forgiveness at all, but a kind of revenge. Evidently, ever since Jack kissed him, Artie Pagonis has been, erm, all over the map," her mother replied. Natalie inclined her head. Yeah, that was what she was thinking as well, just from the way the pilot kept looking at Jack and touching his mouth. Her mother added, "Then again, Jack has that effect on people." Natalie barely fought back a snort. _Yeah. No kidding_. A warm covered her own, and Sophia added, "He'll be fine, though, at least as long as we're here. Once he's truly safe, that's when he'll need you and Esther the most."

Natalie was spared the necessity of answering when a soft knock at the door interrupted. She rolled off the bed as a familiar voice informed them that Jack was on the other side. She opened the door, and discovered it wasn't just Jack who waited, but Phil. Jack murmured that it was time, and was she ready? Natalie shook her head, drawing a smile from her partner in this particular endeavor, and he whispered, '_same here_.' But that didn't stop him from holding his hand out to her … nor did it stop her from taking his hand. She closed the door behind her and squared her shoulders determinedly, telling the two men, "Let's get this over with."

"I admire your determination. Miss Tregarth, Captain Harkness, if you'll come this way?" Phil requested, and both Torchwood members fell into step beside him, Natalie taking comfort in Jack's hand enfolding her own. She couldn't help but remember what happened the last time they held hands like this. That was the night Jack found out the whole truth about the first 456 encounter, the night he was beaten to death, the night Owen returned to this Earth and to Torchwood. She hoped that such a devastating revelation didn't await them this time. Jack deserved better than that. She wasn't as worried about herself. Like Lucas said … it wasn't as if he was telling her that Angelo Colasanto was her father. Or that he was telling her the truth about her own family. She just wished she knew why Mr. Colasanto would even think about her … it wasn't as if he didn't have family other than his granddaughter, after all.

They were led inside an office where Liam Grady waited behind his desk. From what Phil told them on the short walk, he had his usual office, and then this office on the compound, where he and Angelo Colasanto met. Phil quietly told them that he would see them later, and with only a glance at each other, Jack and Natalie sat down in the chairs opposite Mr. Grady. He offered them a tight smile, saying, "Thank you both for being so prompt. I know this entire trip has been difficult for you especially, Captain Harkness." Jack offered a half-smile of his own, which didn't entirely reach his eyes. Natalie moved a little closer to him, not sure if she was offering comfort or seeking his protection.

When Jack didn't respond, aside from that small smile, Mr. Grady continued, "I will give you the letters from Mr. Colasanto, and then read the will aloud. That was his request, because, as he put it, only a lawyer understands the legalese, and to be totally frank, he had a good point." That won a true smile from Jack, who gently squeezed Natalie's hand. He handed each of them an envelope, which Natalie took with a slightly trembling hand. If Jack was nervous, he didn't show any sign of it as he accepted his own envelope. She carefully opened it and began to read the letter which … wait, **what**? Natalie blinked and re-read the passage that knocked the gears of her mind for a loop. Beside her, she heard Jack inhale sharply. Mr. Grady said simply, as if he heard what she was thinking, "It's all legal. That's why it took me so long to contact you."

Natalie only vaguely heard him. She was still trying to make sense out of the words she was reading. Jack asked softly, "Nat? You okay?" She couldn't answer, couldn't speak, and Jack gently plucked the letter from her nerveless fingers. There was a brief silence, and then he muttered, "Damn. Oh, Natalie. Do you mind if I read this aloud? Would that help?" She focused on him, on the compassion in his blue eyes, on the sound of his voice. Yes. Yes, that would help. Jack began, "_My dearest Natalie. I have never been fond of those foolish missives that begin, '__**if you're reading this, then I'm dead**__.' I certainly hope you wouldn't be reading it if I was alive. Unfortunately, this beginning is nearly as foolish. If you're reading this, then someone I love has betrayed everything I have tried to teach. You see, cara mia, I have become aware of my granddaughter Olivia's resentment of Captain Jack Harkness and of all things Torchwood. I believe she has the mistaken notion that such resentment demonstrates her loyalty to my late wife, her grandmother, my beautiful Talia_.

"_You've probably noticed that I've always had something of a soft spot for you. There are many reasons for that, including the fact that you were born in my home. Yes, piccola, in case you didn't know, you were born here in Nevada, in the very same room where I will most likely die. I find that comforting. Another reason is, you bear my Talia's name. Oh, that was planned ahead of time, long before your father and I met, but I see much of Talia in you. And that is why I have taken these steps_.

"_I leave this house to you, Natalie Sophia Tregarth, to do with as you see fit. You may use it as your sanctuary, when your father is in danger of driving you insane. All I ask is that you keep the staff on. These are good people, little Natalie, who define loyalty, in every way imaginable. Even when I ask the impossible of them, they find ways to deliver, and they stand steadfast. Treat them with respect, as I've always seen you treat people, and they will extend that same loyalty to you. I have absolute faith in you, child. I have faith that you will find a good use for this house, and that you will do right by my staff … staff that is now yours_

"_Above all, no matter what you do, I ask that this house will always be a sanctuary for Jack Harkness. I don't know if you've met Jack. I hope so. You would like him very much. There are times when he is irreverent … not because he means to be disrespectful, but because he doesn't understand. I won't say there is no malice in him, because he can be vindictive if you push him hard enough, and quite ruthless. But there is far more compassion and kindness in him than there is malice and viciousness. Terrible things have happened to him recently, even worse than what I did to him, so many years ago. I beg of you, Natalie, keep at least one building for his own personal use, for when he returns to Earth and is in the United States._

"_And now, my dear girl, I must instruct my lawyer in my new wishes. Liam is very good, and he will ensure that Olivia will be unable to take your new house from you. You will find no issues with my grandson Philip … he has his own career, his own life, his own name, and he will support you as he has me for all these years. Be well, dear Natalie … be well, be happy, be safe, and above all else, be the Natalie Sophia Tregarth you have always been. Yours, with eternal regard and affection, Angelo Colasanto_," Jack read. There was a brief silence, and then he whispered once more, "Oh, Natalie."

The compassion in his voice nearly broke her as she asked weakly, "What do I do with this, Jack?" Tears were blurring her vision as she looked up at him. Then she couldn't see him anymore, because he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and drew her close to his body. She clung to him, thoughts tumbling wildly in her mind. What did she do with this? She was grateful … of course she was grateful, she was grateful beyond imagination, but she didn't know what to do with this and she didn't know what she did to earn Angelo Colasanto's eternal regard and affection. How was that even possible?

"There's time to figure it out, Natalie," Jack whispered into her hair, "nothing has to be decided right now. Absolutely nothing." Nothing had to be decided right now? No. No, it didn't. But there was something Natalie did have to do before she left the compound. She had to figure out what she did to deserve such an extraordinary gift from a man whom she only encountered a handful of times. And maybe, once she figured that out, she would know what to do with this gift. She mumbled against his coat, a question about his gift, and he murmured, "That can wait. I'm not important right now, you are."

"Actually, Captain Harkness, as soon as Miss Tregarth regains her composure, I'll read the will. Mr. Colasanto … you were both very important to him," Mr. Grady observed, speaking for the first time since Jack finished reading Mr. Colasanto's letter. Jack pulled back, gently wiping the tears from Natalie's face. She summoned up a watery smile for him, and he whispered, '_much better_.' Once she felt more in control, she turned to face Mr. Grady … but Jack's arm never left her shoulders.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Tregarth Homestead, Oklahoma

Same Day

Of all the ruddy times to get a Rift alert! Dr. Owen Harper was swearing under his breath as he carried his kit to the pick-up truck that belonged to Lucas and Jason Martinelli, immensely grateful that the brothers' little cousin wasn't in the general vicinity. Much as he adored Ailsa (and he did, though he'd bloody well shoot anyone who ever said so aloud), having her in Nevada with her mum was a blessing for him … it mean he was allowed to curse to his heart's content. And he was taking full advantage of that, too. He already cussed out Rex once, when the annoying American made a comment that Owen didn't care for.

Then again, he did a lot of that. He knew from semi-random comments that there was a time when Esther had a crush on her former boss (obviously, that was before she met Jack). What a nice girl like her saw in a berk like that, he had no idea. Then again, he had no idea what Tosh ever saw in Owen himself, so maybe he had no room to talk. Besides, after Matheson shot his gob off, Octavia Tregarth Martinelli pulled him out of the room by his ear, the former agent yowling all the way. Dangerous woman, that one. Still not as dangerous as her older sister, though; but then again, so far as Owen was concerned, the only Tregarth female who was more dangerous than Priscilla was her mum.

And now that he thought about it, Octavia raised both of her boys to be just as dangerous. When the Rift alert went off, Lucas swore ripely and told Owen to get his scrawny ass in gear. Owen blinked, but did as he was told, grabbing his kit and following the young medic out to the pick-up truck which Lucas shared with his older brother. Jason, it seemed, was still working on a computer program of some kind. Lucas didn't share what kind of program it was, and Owen didn't ask. Where the Tregarth family was concerned, as a whole, there were some questions that you really didn't want answered.

And now, they were bouncing along toward the Rift … well, a part of it. Their destination wasn't the bar where Owen found Jack, weeks earlier; nor was it the location where Jack last saw Ianto. No, this was more toward the area where the Pharm bitch was swallowed whole by the Rift, which meant they left the main (read: paved) road and were now on a dirt road. However, Owen was becoming used to it (and at least they weren't in the Brecon Beacons). As to the Pharm bitch, he just hoped it didn't spit her back out yet. No one in the family was ready to deal with any more of her shit. Not yet and not in the foreseeable future. Actually, so far as Owen was concerned, he hoped they would never see her again.

Lucas all but standing on the breaks (and Owen nearly ending up face-first in the dashboard) brought the doctor back to the present … bloody hell, he thought Jack was insane behind the wheel! When Jack and the ladies got back from Nevada, Owen would have to apologize to him for all his comments about the immortal's driving. And then Owen saw the reason for the younger man's reaction … oh, hell! Before them, a small figure was curled up in the dirt and it was sheer luck that Lucas kept from running over him. The young man in question snapped even as he hurtled out of the cab, "Grab your kit, I need to get some things from the back!" Owen was out of the truck and moving toward the still form, requested kit in his hand, before he even realized what he was doing, much less protest the younger man's high-handedness.

Besides, this was no time for his pride to be making an appearance. Lying on the ground was a young boy, no more than eleven or twelve years of age, and Lucas said breathlessly, "I grabbed my kit for snake bites, just to be safe. Hey kiddo, can you tell me your name?" This was said as Owen carefully turned the child on his back. The Londoner couldn't be sure if the youngster couldn't understand English or if he was in too much pain to say anything, but this was Lucas' territory, not his. A moment later, Lucas swore, muttering, "Remind me to thank Natalie for forcing me to put that stuff in. Owen, I need you to hold him still … he's been bitten by a snake." Owen didn't bother to correct Lucas on his title, didn't bother to ask any questions: just wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders and held the terrified, pain-wracked child tightly.

The young American spoke in a language that Owen didn't recognize, and then switched to what sounded like Spanish and yet didn't. The boy responded with a gasp, and Lucas smiled at him reassuringly as he cut away the boy's trouser leg. Never looking away from the child, Lucas told him, "He speaks Italian … Jason and I both learned it from our father. He always used to speak Italian with us when he wanted to keep a secret from Mom … like what he was getting her for her anniversary." Owen, who was entirely too familiar with the circumstances of David Martinelli's death, said nothing. Nor did he say anything about the way the younger man's voice broke when he spoke of his father.

Instead, he asked, "Are you gonna suck the poison out, the way they do on the telly and in the movies?" Lucas paused and offered him a small smile and a raised eyebrow, which Owen guessed was the other man's way of telling him to get real. However, Owen didn't press for an explanation … this was Lucas' home territory, and what Owen didn't know about snake bites in Oklahoma could fill an entire encyclopedia or three. Nor did he comment when Lucas used what appeared to be a single leg of a lady's stocking as a tourniquet … although his comment about his youngest aunt made far more sense now.

"No … I never quite got the hang of that. We need to get him to the hospital. Don't have soap and water, just hand sanitizer, but I suppose that's better than nothing. Here, you take him … I'll drive back to the house, and then we'll take the chopper. So glad Grandfather got that thing," Lucas said. Owen carefully cradled the child against his chest and the boy flung his arms around Owen's neck with all the strength in his small, exhausted body. Owen blinked back tears, but followed Lucas back to the four by four. They had a lot of work left to do.

TBC

Additional note: I found information on the internet about snake bites and their field treatment. Just an FYI, in case someone knows better. It sometimes seems as if every website I frequent has different information.


	8. Chapter 7: This Unexpected Inheritance

Author's Notes: Well, after two weeks, I think I've _finally_ recovered from Dragon*Con. I've started planning things out for next year, so I have more time, can be more relaxed, and am not close to being sick when I enter the Walk of Fame. But it was worth it … oh, it was _so_ worth it! My assignment has ended, and I have jury duty this coming week. I report to the courthouse in the county seat today at twelve forty-five, and hope it only lasts for this week. In this chapter, we learn about Angelo's final gift to Jack; Sophia makes a new friend; and nightmares continue to plague Natalie … just not the kind she's accustomed to. Oh, and Ray's actual identity will be revealed in the epilogue.

Chapter Seven

This Unexpected Inheritance

Colasanto Compound, Nevada

Same day

All through the reading of the will, Jack kept contact of some kind with Natalie … sometimes it was his hand on her shoulder or in the small of her back or his arm around her waist. Whatever would remind her that she wasn't alone. While she'd stopped shaking, her eyes were glazed over every time he glanced at her. Ever so often, she would zone out and mouth, '_why? What makes me so special_?' And then she would shake her head, returning her attention to her new responsibility. Knowing Natalie, too, that was exactly how she viewed her new acquisition.

For his own part, Jack wasn't as surprised by Angelo's gift to him … as Angelo put it in his will, he was able to make that money because he listened to Jack, so it made sense that the bulk of his investments would be left to Jack. His grandchildren each received a 'small' bequest (given the size of Angelo's estate, Jack had to wonder just how 'small' those bequests really were), and the employees who were close to retirement were given bequests that would allow them to retire in comfort. While he wasn't as stunned as Natalie, Jack never expected _this_.

Once the will was read, Natalie asked in a halting voice, "And this is completely legal? None of the remaining grandchildren are interested in contesting the will?" There was a small cough from behind them, and Natalie twisted in her chair to look at Philip, who was smiling a bit. There was no malice in his smile … only a gentle amusement … and Natalie added a bit weakly, "I'm sorry, I'm repeating myself. It's just that … that's a lot of money. And this house, this entire compound … I mean, it's a lot." Jack squeezed her hand gently, because she was absolutely right, on all counts.

"It's completely and totally legal, Miss Tregarth. Most of my cousins followed my lead, at our grandfather's urging: we made our own lives. Olivia was the one exception, and unfortunately, near the end of his life, our grandfather grew to distrust her. Rightfully so, too. No, Miss Tregarth, none of my cousins or siblings would take this from you or from Captain Harkness. You've both earned this, either by your deeds or by your treatment of others. And anyone who tries to take this legacy from either of you will need to come through me," Philip replied.

"Why?" Natalie asked quite logically. Jack bit down on his lower lip, wondering if she realized just how much she sounded like her daughter. Judging from the Look she fired in his direction and the, '_don't start_' that was more breathed than spoken, he figured she did know and didn't want any comments from the peanut gallery, as Priscilla and Sophia were so fond of saying. She added with a sidelong glance at him, "No comments, please, Jack. I know that Ailsa's favorite question is '_why_,' but it's still a legitimate question under the circumstances."

Jack merely raised both hands in the classic '_surrender_' pose, but didn't bother biting back a smile. Natalie rolled her eyes and Philip replied, eyes twinkling with amusement, "Short version? Because you do bear my grandmother's name, and you were born in this house. My grandfather always regarded you as part of his family, because of those two reasons. And as you grew up, as you matured and became a woman, it seemed to Grandfather that along with her name, you had my grandmother's spirit. After meeting you, I agree … you are very much like Nonna Talia. And none of my remaining cousins will gainsay our grandfather in this respect."

Natalie didn't answer right away. But Jack didn't expect her to, not when she was wearing that particular expression. Her resemblance to her mother became more pronounced when she wore that expression. And like Sophia, she took her time responding when she was working something through. At last, she answered, "So … it's a question of respect for you and your remaining cousins?" Philip inclined his head with a small smile. Natalie considered that for a few minutes, and then looked up, her face determined. She said, looking from Philip to Liam and back again, "Then I'll do my best to be worthy of his faith."

Philip's smile told Jack that she said exactly the right thing, and Angelo's grandson reassured the young woman, "And you will be. If you like, I can arrange for you to meet with the staff in the next day or so … reassure them that while you're still figuring out what to do with the house, their jobs are safe?" Natalie blanched, but she swallowed hard and nodded bravely. Oh yes. She'd just been reminded once more that there were people depending on her now, people other than her daughter and her family, and it scared the hell out of her. She would be fine. He would have been far more worried about her now if that knowledge didn't frighten her.

"Uhm, okay. Uhm … just let me know when you want me to meet with everyone, and I'll make sure that someone is watching my daughter. She … we went through a bad time recently, and she's not real comfortable with a large group of people she doesn't know, so she'll probably stay with my mother during the meeting. I do plan on honoring your grandfather's request to keep a building for Jack's use," Natalie replied, tipping her head back to look at him. He offered her a gentle smile, drawing another blush.

"Then my grandfather's faith in you has already been fulfilled. Miss Tregarth … I know what happened to your daughter recently. And, I know that my cousin's actions put those events into motion. She may not have been directly at fault, but her actions did set those events into motion. My family has a habit of doing that. So, on behalf of the entire Colasanto family, I apologize to you now. From this moment forward, any action taken against you, any member of your family, or Captain Harkness, will be regarded as an action against our family," Philip told her. He hesitated, and then extended his hand to her. Natalie showed no hesitation in shaking the proffered hand, offering a shy smile at the same time. Philip nodded to Jack, and then left the room, presumably to make the arrangements.

"I can tell you have a great deal of thinking to do, and perhaps even praying to do, Miss Tregarth, so I'll speak with you both later to finalize all arrangements. Get some rest, both of you … I think you'll need it," Liam Grady said. Natalie stiffened, but Jack kept his arm around her. He merely smiled and led her from the room. Jack would escort her back to her own room, and then he would do some exploring. He didn't get much of a chance the first time, and if he would have a sanctuary here, he'd need to know all the ins and outs. Safe houses were only safe if no one saw you come in … or go out.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

He called himself 'Ray Zilon,' because, well, that was his name. Sort of. The man who called himself 'Ray' found himself at the Colasanto compound mere days after the death of Angelo Colasanto, drawn by something incredibly familiar. The compound was in shambles, between the death of Angelo Colasanto, the explosion which put his granddaughter out of commission, and the incursion of the CIA. As the Miracle (badly named, that) grew longer, more people stopped working and stayed at home. What seemed like a blessing was in fact a curse, something people learned very quickly. While he worked as a gardener (he'd forgotten that simple pleasure) in this compound, he sent his agent to learn the source of the so-called Miracle. It took two months, but eventually, they had their answer … and Ray's fury was something to behold. He informed his agent that he was to do whatever was necessary to assist the small group trying to bring the Miracle to an end.

His wishes were carried out, and it wasn't until recently (within the last few weeks) that he learned his agent helped to create the Miracle in the first place. Ray wasn't particularly pleased with him, but it wasn't the first time the other man did such things. And since Ray was partly to blame for certain past atrocities, punishing him was counterproductive. And besides, it was his agent who realized that young Esther Drummond was in fact alive, and who then informed Carlyon Tregarth that she was a captive of the Families. Ray made a face, as if he just tasted something unpleasant. The Families. Such an innocuous term for such an evil force, however mundane. Ray was no angel, even if such things existed (aside from the Weeping variety), but even he was horrified at what the Families wrought. They were still out there, he knew. Of course he knew. Their ilk was like cockroaches. But he had to be smart. And so, he continued to work as a gardener, while his agent sought information on their new enemy.

Over the weeks, he became something of a father figure to some of the younger workers, who came to him with things they heard, things that worried them or excited them. Earlier this week, he heard the news: Angelo Colasanto left his house, his entire compound, to Natalie Tregarth, the youngest daughter of the aforementioned Carlyon Tregarth. Ray wondered to himself how that information got out, but didn't question it. Instead, he listened as the others in the household fretted. They knew that Miss Olivia (_may she burn eternally_, he thought vindictively) despised the Tregarth family … just as the older members of the staff knew that Carlyon Tregarth was their former employer's greatest frenemy, two men bound by affection for one man, a very special man dear to Ray as well.

Natalie, along with that man, arrived earlier today, along with her mother and daughter. It was then that Ray learned just how entangled the Colasanto and Tregarth families were. Natalie was born in this very house, more than thirty-five years earlier, and it was Angelo's money and connections that prolonged her mother Sophia's life. Sophia recently awoke from that long coma, and though she was technically more than eighty years old, she looked and behaved and thought as a thirty-six year old woman. In so many ways, she was the antithesis of the former mistress of the house, and not for the first time, Ray wondered if Olivia's vindictiveness came from jealousy. He thought it likely. He thought she was jealous of the impossible man, of the Tregarth family, of anyone who threatened her grandmother's place in her grandfather's heart or anyone who threatened what she saw as her birthright.

Her wishes were no longer important. Besides, at the moment, his concern was with the impossible man, with Ray's own co-workers, and with the young woman who held their fate in her hands. Ray hadn't officially met the new mistress yet, though he saw her in passing. She was a small young woman, not much above five feet tall, as the Americans measured height, and slim. Her hair was dark brown, with strands of silver making an appearance, and her eyes were a darker hazel. She wasn't the stunning beauty that her mother was, but Ray knew there were many kinds of beauty in the universe. The child who was born more than ten years after she was conceived had kind eyes, a sweet soul, and a warm smile, and that was a beauty in and of itself. So was loyalty and honor, two attributes that the new mistress possessed in spades.

Once the meeting behind closed doors was concluded, and the young woman left with the special man (the impossible man, the man for whom Ray would happily kill), Liam Grady emerged from his office with a strange expression as he watched them head in the direction of Natalie's room. The impossible man's hand rested in the small of Natalie's back, a protective gesture that made Ray smile. At least, until he returned his attention to Liam Grady. He couldn't read that expression and that bothered him. He didn't like it when he couldn't read people. It made him very uncomfortable. It made him even more uncomfortable when, a moment later, Liam Grady rearranged his expression into something much more pleasant and told the members of the household staff that he could find that there would be a meeting with Natalie Tregarth in the next few days. She now knew that she was the new owner of the house, and she needed to come to terms with that, but wanted everyone to know that their jobs were safe if they wanted them. Ray merely smiled and faded into the woodwork, as he did when he wanted to hear and not be seen. He had much to consider.

Chief among these considerations was the impossible man: including how thinking of him by name grew easier with each breath. It wasn't the name given to him at birth, it wasn't the name Ray would have chosen for him, but in the end, it was the name he held for these centuries. It was the name he chose for himself, and Ray had to respect that. He did that respect that, just as he respected Torchwood, especially after he found out why it was formed. Torchwood One was gone, and for good reason, but that made their mission no less noble. They defended the Earth, protected the people of this planet, and what could be nobler than that? While there were some who decried their methods, Ray believed they did the best they could with what they had available. And anyone who took issue with that was a fool or a simpleton (naming no names, of course). He also discovered that Torchwood was re-created here in the States by Carlyon Tregarth. A few months earlier, shortly after the Miracle ended and Esther Drummond was successfully rescued, Jack agreed to help Carlyon rebuild Torchwood, a venture that received the support of the British Queen.

Yes, Ray was quite pleased with Torchwood, on the whole. He, of all people, understood that it was necessary to make hard decisions, that there were times when keeping one's hands clean was absolutely impossible. In truth, Ray had little use and even less respect for those who looked down on those with dirty hands. He considered them fools and children (and really, that was being disrespectful to children). No. No, Ray would not gainsay the decisions which Jack made … he wasn't there at the time, he didn't see what Jack saw, and he wouldn't judge the young man for doing what needed to be done. Because yes, to Ray, Jack was still very young indeed … so terribly, painfully young.

But the boy had done well for himself with very limited guidance, and Ray knew that he would need to continue to work that way for a little longer. For that reason, the man who called himself 'Ray' hid himself away, because the time had not yet come to step into the light. Ray returned to his work, now ignoring what was being said about the young mistress and about Jack. In his garden, he found Sophia Tregarth watching her granddaughter with a gentle amusement. She looked up and murmured as he approached, "I hope you don't mind, but Ailsa wanted to 'splore' when she woke up, and she made a beeline for the garden."

Ray returned her smile, answering, "Not at all. I think these gardens have been cold and lonely without children playing in them. She's a lovely child. You're Mrs. Tregarth, are you not?" She nodded with a smile, stifling a laugh as little Ailsa squealed and tried to hug a butterfly. Naturally, she didn't get very far, but her attempts amused both her grandmother and Ray. Pouting, the little girl tried again and once more, the butterfly ... well, flew away. Mrs. Tregarth covered her mouth with her hand, light brown eyes twinkling, and Ray murmured, "Determined little girl … did she inherit that from her mother?"

"Oh yes … from _both _of her mothers, if my husband is to be believed. My daughter adopted Ailsa when she was a baby, after Ailsa's birth mother died. Do you have children?" the lovely woman asked and Ray smiled a bit sadly. She added, looking stricken, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to open wounds." Ray shook his head and covered her hand with his own as he sat down beside her. Ailsa really was a darling little girl, reminding him of what he missed with his own little one. And he missed so very much.

"I have many children. My youngest … well, he would be about the age of your daughter. I missed much of his life … didn't get to see him grow up, was unable to guide him when he needed me most. I am here now, and I hope he can forgive me for failing him," Ray answered. Sophia Tregarth's fingers curled around his in a comforting manner, eyes filled with a compassion borne of true understanding. Until this moment, he never realized just how welcome a touch could be. Yet another thing he missed.

"I don't know what the situation is with you and your son, but I have no doubt that he'll forgive you as easily as my daughters forgave me. I was out of their lives for more than forty years, while I was in a cryogenic coma. They grew up alone, aside from their father and each other … loved and lost, became mothers themselves. They should have had me there, but they didn't, and against all odds, they forgave me for that. I truly believe that your son will forgive you, too," Sophia answered quietly. She was silent, watching his face, and then said, "You don't seem terribly surprised by what I've told you."

"Why would I be surprised, fair lady? There were nearly three months when a terrible abomination was visited upon the people of this Earth, when not a soul could die. Why would I find your story surprising, with that truth in front of me?" Ray asked. Sophia smiled faintly and Ray continued, "The older I get, the less surprised I am by things. Including the revelation that a beautiful woman who looks no older than her daughter is in fact in her eighties. And my former employer loved a beautiful man who can't stay dead. That last part sounds like something out of a fairy tale, and then you think about what that must mean for such a man … and realize such a fate is in fact something out of a horror story."

Sophia's expression grew guarded, and then thoughtful as she listened. After a moment, she answered softly, "I work for Torchwood, the same institute that 'recruited' that beautiful, undying man … and one of the first things I learned when I married my husband is that your perception of cruelty and compassion is turned upside down. On the face of it, the child who made Jack immortal loved him and wanted him alive. And then, you think about what he's experienced, not just in terms of watching those around him wither and die, but in terms of people wanting to hurt him because he's different, and her actions don't seem so loving." Ray's hand tightened around hers, because he knew exactly what she meant. He saw the same thing in his own life. It was why he was here now … and he knew that before the week was out, he would be needed.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

When Natalie and Jack returned to her room, she found it empty, aside from a note from her mother. Ailsa was awake and wanted to '_go 'splore, Mama Sophia_,' so they were going to the gardens. Jack smiled when she read that aloud, but said nothing. He merely kissed the top of her head and told her to get some rest. She made a face at him, but admitted that she needed some time to process … well, everything. That earned her another smile and a light kiss to her right temple, before Jack departed. Apparently, Aili wasn't the only one who wanted to explore.

Natalie allowed herself to flop onto the bed. This place … not just this room, but this entire compound … it was all hers. This entire compound, and the people who worked here, were now her responsibility, and she had no idea what to do with that. She had no trouble with honoring Angelo's request to have a building set aside for Jack's use. That was, in fact, the easiest part of dealing with her new … dealing with this situation. Actually, she was inclined to give him three or four buildings on the compound, but that could wait until she had a better feel for the layout. The rest of it wasn't so easy.

Huh. Well, that was unexpected. Natalie discovered that she already made two decisions, in fact. First was that she would honor Angelo's request … and the second decision was in fact the first actually made. She already decided that she would keep this unexpected inheritance. Well, that was two decisions made, then. Now she had to decide what she would do with everything else. There was a part of her that wanted to keep the house for her own use, but what would she do with a house in Nevada? No, Angelo's suggestion was tempting, but it just didn't add up for Natalie, especially when the matter of transportation entered into the picture.

That didn't mean, however, that she wouldn't keep one of the buildings for her own use. Maybe one of the smaller buildings? Yes, that would work. She just didn't need such a big house, not when it was just herself and Ailsa. And now she was going in circles. Round and round she went, her mind spinning like one of the tops she played with when she was a child. Natalie shook her head, and allowed her eyes to drift closed. While Liam Grady's words and tone made her uncomfortable (they _both_ needed their rest? _Why_?), she couldn't deny that she was exhausted, especially after what she just learned. And she was still tired from her nightmares, despite the nap she took on the flight.

So, she allowed her mind to drift … remembering the look on Artie Pagonis' face when Jack kissed him (the more she thought about it, the more she liked the way Jack handled that entire encounter), and shuddering when she remembered what she heard of their first meeting. Natalie hated the idea of anyone hurting Jack, no matter what the reason. That was the last thing she was thinking as she drifted off to sleep, so perhaps it wasn't such a surprise that once more, she dreamed about the Pharm bitch (as the entire family had taken to calling Ailsa's former teacher) kidnapping Ailsa. Only this time, things ended far worse. Natalie bolted upright in her bed, gasping for breath, her face wet with tears or sweat or both. The image of Jack when they found him, weeks after she failed him and her daughter, was burned into her mind's eye, and Natalie buried her face in her hands, still trembling.

She knew from past nightmares not to try to go back to sleep right away. Natalie leaned back against the headboard, taking deep breaths as she tried to remind herself what really happened. She did find a way to warn Jack, and he brought the collective fury of the Tregarth family (and Torchwood) down on the heads of the remaining members of the Pharm. He apologized to her later for including Ailsa in the message to the Pharm, but she reassured him that she wasn't angry. She wanted them to see the little girl whom they regarded as nothing more than a pawn to be used. Once more, she told him, '_you have nothing to apologize for_.' Just like with the Miracle. He wasn't the instigator, he was the victim, and he had nothing to apologize for. And she would have words with anyone who said otherwise, thank you _very_ much!

Natalie smiled in spite of herself, remembering Jack's stunned expression when she said that. You would have thought he'd never encountered someone who wanted to protect him before. On the other hand, maybe he wasn't used to people like her. It was a possibility, of course, but that made her sad. Not so much that he wasn't used to people like her (after all, she was nothing special, just a thirty-five year old woman from Oklahoma with a five year old daughter), but that he wasn't used to friendship running both ways. That was the only way it really worked.

Her mind drifted next to Angelo's final gift to Jack, and for the first time since learning of the 'message' from her father's old frenemy, Natalie regretted not knowing the old man better. For the first time, she wished she knew the questions to ask him when she was around him. Angelo's final will and testament confirmed what she believed when Jack first told her about the last hours of Angelo's life: he only held onto life for one reason. He wanted to see Jack again, needed to hear that Jack had truly forgiven him for what he'd done in 1928. Natalie squeezed Jack's hand during that particular passage, and received an answering squeeze. She was glad Angelo left the money to Jack. It wasn't about repaying past mistakes … it was about bringing things full circle.

Slowly, her heart rate returned to normal and little by little, Natalie began to drift back to sleep. At first, her dreams were the usual bizarre fare, snapshots of her life as seen through a funhouse mirror. One of these days, she would have to thank Octavia for that description. Maybe after her sister got back from Scotland. But as she descended further into twilight sleep, her dreams took a dark turn … and this time, they weren't horrifying memories. It was one of those odd situations where you were aware of dreaming, that this wasn't real, and yet, at the same time, it _was_ real. She saw the inside of what seemed to be a garage, since there was one car and one motorcycle inside … she saw an iron coffin standing upright, looking very much like the one that held Toshiko Sato's body in the temporary morgue of the Hub 2.0 back home … and she saw Jack wandering around a bit aimlessly. His lips were moving, as if he was talking to himself, the greatcoat fluttering around his boots. Natalie never told him that, but she loved watching the way that coat moved around his body.

She was distracted from drooling over Jack (how embarrassing, she was thirty-five years old, for God's sake) when the eyes of the woman inside the iron coffin snapped open. It was a woman? Yes, it was … yes, she was. The breath after that, Natalie was seeing through her eyes. She wasn't sure how she knew she was seeing through the dead woman's eyes, but that knowledge was there. And it didn't matter, because Jack was coming closer, his lips moving as he evidently recognized the woman inside. Natalie couldn't tell what he was saying, because there was a shadowy figure just behind Jack. And that person clearly intended to do her friend harm.

Natalie couldn't let that happen, not even in a dream. She tried to move her lips, tried to move the dead woman's lips, to warn Jack that he was in danger. But it didn't work and the figure struck. Natalie watched in horror as Jack collapsed and the mysterious stranger struck him repeatedly. She couldn't see his features … only his expression. There was rage and hatred and longing there, and as he gave Jack's crumpled body a final kick, he sauntered away, pressing something in his hand. A second after that, the room began filling with gas. Jack awoke and tried to push himself to his feet. He managed a few steps, before collapsing again.

She tried to cry out, tried to move the dead woman's limbs, tried to go to him and help him, but Natalie discovered she was totally helpless. And then, just as suddenly as she found herself seeing through the dead woman's eyes, she found herself on the outside and the woman whispered, "He needs you, Natalie." The woman's eyes closed once more and for the second time in the last few hours, Natalie bolted upright in bed, gasping and whimpering in terror. But this time, she struggled to get out of bed, her wobbly legs nearly giving out as soon as her feet hit the ground. She caught herself on the edge of her bed and stumbled toward the door.

… Which swung open, revealing her mother and daughter, as well as an unfamiliar man. He looked to be around the same age as Priscilla, give or take a few years, with dark hair and blue eyes. Her mother asked, "Natalie, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Natalie tried to respond, but her mind was still too full of the dream, and her eyes filled with tears. Her legs started to give way and the strange man caught her, cradling her against his chest. One hand cupped the back of her skull and he gasped. Natalie's mother asked, sounding even more alarmed, "Ray, what is it, what's happened to my daughter?"

"Oh, you poor child," the man named 'Ray' whispered, pulling back to look at her. His bright eyes were filled with compassion as he thumbed away Natalie's tears. The man looked over his shoulder at Sophia, saying quietly, "I'll explain everything later, dear lady … for right now, Jack needs our help. Can you walk, child?" Natalie tested the strength of her legs and found that they didn't feel like wet noodles. She bobbed her head and Ray continued, "Then come, little one. We'll see to Jack first, and then justice shall be done!" He led the way from the room, reminding Natalie a bit of Jack with his flair for the dramatic. But right now, she didn't care about that. She just cared about getting to Jack in time.

TBC


	9. Chapter 8: The Illusion of Safety

Author's Notes: To say that Jack is the reason this is out so quickly would be something of an understatement: he wouldn't shut up! And I learned the hard way to move it when Jack is that insistent on me getting something written. I'm happy to report that I had a job interview yesterday, courtesy of my agency (temp agency, employment agency, whatever you want to call them) and I have another one on Tuesday … my assignment at the university ended last week, and this week, I had jury duty for the first three days. I re-read Guy Gavriel Kay's newest book while we were waiting to hear from the judge and happily discovered that the magic was back. Which is also the reason for my burst of creativity, I think (my mind goes haywire with new thoughts and concepts every time I finish one of Ser Kay's books … there's a reason the man is my writing hero). In this chapter, we have Jack's rescue through the eyes of Artie Pagonis; Sophia doing what she does best; a quick check in with Owen and Lucas back in Oklahoma; and Jack gets a visit … from a very surprising person.

Chapter Eight

The Illusion of Safety

He wondered if they realized how they looked, as the three adults came steaming out of the new owner's bedroom. Probably not. It didn't appear as if his new boss had any clue about anything, aside from the child in her arms and whatever was troubling her. The gardener, Ray something-or-other, motioned to him and despite his sense that this guy couldn't tell him what to do (especially since his new boss did look _extremely _determined and _extremely_ pissed off), Artemas Pagonis fell into step alongside the gardener. And then the gardener murmured to him that Natalie Tregarth was quite certain that Captain Harkness was in terrible danger. Artie thought briefly about pointing out that the captain was immortal, and didn't stay dead. Very briefly. Mrs. Sophia Tregarth was glowering at him as if she knew what he was thinking. Given what happened over the last day, Artie wasn't so sure she _didn't_.

Still, if the captain was in trouble, Artie wasn't about to piss off his new boss by refusing to help. Besides, he was still reeling from that kiss earlier. Artie didn't even like men (that way) … and, well … Captain Harkness was one helluva kisser. If his intention was to completely throw Artie off, he more than succeeded. With a sour twist to his lips, he realized that probably was the captain's exact aim. He probably would have followed that concept further, but Miss Natalie gave a low, urgent cry of distress, and Artie looked up … and why was the garage door closed? Ray hissed, "Jack, no!" The older man raced toward the garage, bellowing over his shoulder, "Get that door open!" Artie sprinted after him, and it never occurred to the pilot to resent that the gardener was giving him orders.

The two Tregarth ladies stood a small distance away, the mother wrapping a protective, restraining arm around the daughter, as the granddaughter trembled in her mother's arms. It was quickly apparent that getting the garage door would be no easy thing. The gardener murmured, "Treachery, this was, terrible treachery." Artie half-expected him to start muttering about '_murder, murder most foul_' like some pretentious Shakespearean actor, but the other man's face was too lined with worry to carry on any further. Not for the first time, Artie wondered why the gardener was fretting so much over a man he'd only met once (if that), but he supposed it really wasn't his business. And then, the garage door was going up, giving Artie just enough to think, '_whiskey-tango-foxtrot, over_?' before he was hit in the face with gas of some kind. Gagging, he stumbled back, reaching for the gardener reflexively. Only … he wasn't there.

Instead, the older man reached down and grabbed a handful of dark cloth, pulling a limp body out of the garage. Once the boots were clear, Ray (who had to be at least sixty or sixty-five) scooped the body into his arms and physically carried him to where the three Tregarth women waited. That's right. A man well into his sixties picked up a man who wasn't small by any means (Artie remembered carrying him out of an office building in DC), without breaking a sweat or even breathing hard. At the risk of repeating himself, whiskey tango foxtrot, over?

Ray gently settled the limp man onto the ground, and the women formed a small semi-circle around him, Sophia Tregarth settling his head in her lap while her daughter and granddaughter held his hand and petted his hair. More than a little disturbed by the entire tableau, Artie took a deep breath and ducked inside the garage. He should have stayed outside. The first thing he saw were the bloody fingerprints on the inside of the door … fingerprints that weren't there earlier this week, when he checked on the iron sarcophagus inside. And they were fingerprints that could have only been put there by one person.

Feeling even more discomfited, Artie gave the iron sarcophagus a cursory once-over … no, she was fine … before leaving the garage and releasing his breath in a rush. Captain Harkness bolted upright as he reached the small party, obviously disoriented and just as obviously terrified. The mother and daughter team (the adults, that is) were petting his hair and whispering, "Shhh, Jack, everything is fine, you're all right, you're safe." Ailsa Tregarth was still holding his hand and Artie dropped to one knee beside the little girl.

"I need to check his pulse, sweetheart, and make sure he's really okay," Artie told the child, feeling like a bit of a heel for taking advantage of the little girl's trusting nature. To her credit, she hit him with an '_I don't know you_' look, before turning to her mother for verification. Natalie Tregarth eyed him a moment before nodding, ever so slightly, and Ailsa carefully placed the hand that was dwarfing her own into his. Artie slid his own hand down to cup the other man's wrist to continue with the fiction, because his question was already answered … the captain's fingertips were dry and smooth. He counted the beats, before saying, "His heart rate seems to be fine, but I really think he should return to his room."

"I think that's an excellent idea. Ray, you may return to your duties … I want someone investigating this. I gave my word that everyone was safe here, and I don't like being made into a liar," Philip said coldly. Artie raised his head, to find his former boss' grandson standing a few yards away, side by side with Liam Grady. And to say that Philip looked furious was something of an understatement. Kinda like saying Niagara Falls was wet, or the desert was dry, or that Philip himself sometimes had a stick up his ass.

"Keep me posted, Miss Natalie," Ray requested before touching the captain's face tenderly. Okay, now he was seriously creeping Artie out. And yet, there was nothing sensual in the other man's touch. On the contrary, it was almost paternal. It still creeped him out, though, which made no sense at all. And his new boss raised her head, making eye contact with Ray before nodding. Ray put his hand on her shoulder, before returning to his gardens. And then, Natalie's gaze fell upon him. Artie gulped. _Uh oh_.

"You'll carry him to his room? Shhh, Jack, I know, you can walk, but you can't deny that your legs are a bit wobbly, can you? Sophia and I could probably help you to your room, but this is a lot easier and a lot quicker. You'll be able to clean up and rest properly," she murmured to the protesting captain. Artie watched with interest as the mother-daughter tag team cajoled, nudged, nagged, bullied and otherwise pushed Captain Harkness into agreeing to their decision. Maybe that was why he found himself nodding when the hazel eyes of Natalie Tregarth settled on him in mute appeal. A few seconds after that, he was scooping the still-recovering captain into his arms, just as Ray did a few minutes earlier.

"You will be gentle with him," Sophia Tregarth said, and it was a statement. Not a question, not a demand, it was a statement of fact. As the man's body once more went limp, Artie could only nod. There was never a question of doing anything else. It wasn't because she was Natalie's mother, it wasn't because she was a woman, but because there was really no other option. Sophia Tregarth simply wasn't a woman whom one disappointed, especially since she made the late Olivia look like a petulant child throwing a temper tantrum. Nope. This was definitely not a woman whom you disappointed, even if she wasn't your boss' mother.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

And just like that, it was done. The heart-pounding terror of the last few minutes vanished like fog before the sun. Ray returned to his garden, the other workers returned to their own task, and Artemas Pagonis carried Jack to the room he was using while they were in Nevada. For her own part, with just a few whispered words, Sophia sent her daughter to bed, Ailsa clinging to her mother like the proverbial (or not so proverbial) limpet. She swore to take care of Jack, carefully biting back a smile when her Natalie mumbled something under her breath about explaining to Ailsa about people hurting Jack while Sophia herself took care of the man in question. Yes, but she would never say anything about either of those matters. Instead, she gently steered her youngest daughter and youngest granddaughter into the room they shared, staying just long enough to tuck them back into bed, before slipping next door to Jack's room.

There, she found the pilot Artie efficiently stripping Jack down to his skivvies and dropping each item of clothing into a garbage bag. She raised her eyes as the pilot looked up at her and he murmured, "Lily offered to take his clothes to be cleaned. I said yes. How do you want to get him washed up?" It wasn't only the gas that was the issue … there was also the matter of the vomit. Sophia needed only a moment to think about this, and then headed for the bathroom. This would require a bit of subtlety, but she was good at that. Nearly as good as Jack was on roofs, in fact. She turned on the water and then the shower head-mind out of the gutter, if you please-before returning to the bedroom. By now, Jack was only wearing a pair of boxers (apparently he didn't always go commando, much to Sophia's astonishment) and a pair of socks. Well. Artie was nothing if not thorough.

She instructed, "Take him into the bathroom and sit him on the toilet. I'll take it from there. You find him clean clothes." The man dipped his head, and Sophia returned to the bathroom … more to avoid embarrassing Artie than anything else. Inside the bathroom, she stripped until she was wearing only her underwear and sports bra (lovely inventions, those), and waited patiently for the pilot and Jack. This time, she noted, Jack was walking under his own power, albeit somewhat unsteadily.

Once the door closed behind Artie, Jack's boxer shorts and socks joined Sophia's own clothing, and then she eased him into the shower. More than once, he tried to wash himself, but his hands were still somewhat uncoordinated, and Sophia batted the hindering appendages away. He tipped his head back, looking at her through half-mast eyes, and said, "Wish I was in the proper condition to enjoy this." She smiled and continued to wash him as he leaned against the wall of the shower, eyes closed … whether it was from exhaustion or from the lingering effects of the gas, she couldn't be sure. And really, it didn't matter.

Years ago, long before she fell ill and her family was up-ended so terribly, Sophia found Jack after he'd been missing for three days. This was around 1960 or so, and Octavia was just a baby. Jack was still a part-time free-lancer, who occasionally disappeared for days or weeks, returning when he was needed, and so Carlyon wasn't particularly worried. However, Sophia was, and so was Priscilla, then a somewhat precocious ten year old. For that reason, she left Priscilla and Octavia with Carlyon while she went in search of their friend. She found him in a place she preferred not to think about, even now. He'd died multiple times, and he was still pale and shaking as she led him to her car. Carlyon had been furious, but showed incredibly tenderness as she helped Jack out of the car and into the Hub. Priscilla waited on him, hand and foot, for the next few days, even after he'd regained his strength, much to his amusement.

She was reminded of this, and chose not to ask how many times he died while trying to save himself. He rambled somewhat, telling her that he never saw his attacker's face. He'd recognized someone in a mobile storage unit, and then there was a horrific pain in the back of his head. When he'd awakened, the garage was filled with gas, and he'd started trying to get to the door. His memories of the awakenings after that were blurry, at best, and Sophia didn't ask. It really wasn't that important. She heard from stray comments that Jack's bloody fingerprints were found on the inside of the door, and she knew her friend was still more than a little wobbly, and that was all she needed to know.

At last, she carefully maneuvered the sleepy immortal out of the shower, dried him off, and wrestled him into the clothes which Artie so thoughtfully provided. Jack managed to summon enough energy to tease her about the wrestling comment, but was otherwise quiet … and that told her all she needed to know about how badly he still felt. Once she had Jack dressed in a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt, she guided him out of the bathroom. Artie met the door and helped Sophia get Jack to the bed. That did prompt a drowsy remark from Jack about Artie wanting to get his hands on his body again. The pilot rolled his eyes and retorted, "Took you long enough to figure that one out, Captain." His response made Jack laugh, and Artie rolled his eyes again. Sophia just smiled as they eased Jack onto the bed. Sophia grabbed one of Jack's button-down shirts, and then scampered into the bathroom to change out of her wet sports bra and equally wet underwear. She would put on proper clothes later, once Jack was settled.

When she emerged, feeling a bit drier (but there was a draft), it was to find Artie starting a massage. She raised her eyebrows, and the man flushed, admitting, "I noticed that his muscles are as tight as a guitar string just before it pops." Ah. Sophia nodded and crawled into bed, pulling Jack against her chest. She wondered if this situation was as surreal for Jack as it was for her. It wouldn't surprise her. But she kissed the side of his head and stroked his hair, soothing him as the massage continued, smiling as he flirted with her drowsily until he finally relaxed enough to drop off to sleep.

Long after his body relaxed against her, Sophia continued to hold him, ignoring the way Artie Pagonis stared at them both. However, she couldn't ignore him any longer when the man asked, "You're a married woman, but you were smiling when he flirted with you?" Sophia didn't bother rolling her eyes. It was hard to explain to someone who didn't know or barely knew her old friend. It was hard enough for her youngest daughter and most of her grandchildren to understand, and they lived under the same roof as he did for the last few months. That was simply the way Jack was. Still, he didn't have to help her and he didn't have to do anything, once she'd gotten Jack into the shower, so he would get an answer.

"That's just whom he is, Mr. Pagonis. I can smile and laugh and tease him, or I can chastise him for being himself. I won't do the latter," Sophia finally replied. What she said next was a little on the spiteful side, but she really couldn't help it. She added, "Besides, back when my husband and I were both young, Jack was a frequent visitor to our bedroom." Sophia didn't need to look at Artie's face to know that he was currently choking on his tongue. _Good._ She smiled serenely and kissed the top of Jack's head, drawing a sleepy mumble. He really was adorable when he was half-asleep or mostly asleep or completely asleep. Adorable when he was drowsy or asleep, sexy the rest of the time. Then again, he was sexy like this too. Sophia smiled to herself. There were varying degrees of sexy, especially where Captain Jack Harkness was concerned.

"I … don't think I will ever understand your family … any of you, really," Artie Pagonis said unexpectedly. Sophia looked up, to find the man finally regaining the use of his tongue, but his expression thoroughly confused. She hid her smirk by kissing Jack's hair, because really, what could she say to that? As she expected, Pagonis continued, "You're in your eighties, but you look like you're in your thirties. Mr. Colasanto leaves this house to your daughter, who barely knew him. You and your husband had wild orgies with the captain there years ago." Sophia raised her eyebrows. Wild orgies? When, exactly, did she say that? Well, admittedly, she mentioned Jack sharing a bed with her and Carlyon, but that wasn't exactly the same thing. She'd been to an orgy, after all. They weren't all that much fun.

"There's a huge difference between three people sharing a bed and a wild orgy. Shhh … easy, sweetheart," she whispered as Jack murmured something. Sophia learned years earlier that when he began getting restless, it meant there was an oncoming nightmare and talking to him helped to derail those. It began with murmuring, was followed by writhing (or tossing and turning), and deteriorated from there. She rubbed the nape of his neck and the back of his shoulder. Jack quieted, body going slack against her once more. And Artie Pagonis looked as if he wasn't entirely sure what to think. That was his problem, not hers.

He evidently came to the same conclusion, for he said gruffly, "I should get back to work. You'll take care of him?" She merely glowered at him and Artie swallowed hard, before scooting out of the room. Sophia half-expected him to '_eep_' as he departed, but apparently, he was more self-contained than she thought. She smirked to herself and returned her attention to soothing Jack. Dying was hard on him … coming back to life hurt like hell, and for him to do it repeatedly in less than an hour? No, he'd be feeling this for a while. And she would be here until he didn't need her any more.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Time was of the essence, so rather than returning to the homestead and getting the helicopter (as he originally planned), Lucas chose to drive their waif directly to the hospital and call his grandfather and mother while they were waiting. Dr. Harper sat in the back of the pick-up with the boy (whose name, Lucas learned, was Gaetano), holding the youngster and keeping Lucas apprised of the child's condition. They were in luck, Lucas discovered, once they reached the hospital … Ava Halloran was on duty, and she immediately took the boy back herself after Lucas whispered, '_he came through the Rift_.'

And so, Lucas and Owen now waited for word on the youngster's condition. Lucas texted his grandfather to let him know what happened, and he just received a response. 'Well done. We'll be there in about twenty minutes.' The young man smiled and leaned his head back against the wall. So, he was more than a little surprised when Dr. Harper said, "That was pretty good work back there. Have you always been interested in medicine?" Lucas opened his eyes and turned his attention to the older man, who was watching him with interest. He still needed a minute to stop and think about how he would respond to the question.

It was different, when someone like Owen asked that question, as opposed to someone like his grandfather or Jack. They weren't doctors or physicians, even if his grandfather and Jack both looked at him as if they could see into his very soul. At last, he replied, "I honestly don't remember when I started getting interested in medicine or in taking care of people. I think you've heard that my father was a police officer, just like my mom?" Dr. Harper nodded and Lucas continued, "And you remember how Natalie was taught Morse code when she was a kid. The truth is, all of us … Natalie, Adriane, Jason and me … we were all taught stuff like that, along with first aid. And I suppose that's where it started for me. I loved doing the first aid."

He didn't tell the doctor about the books his father gave him, because that was private. It was one of the things that remained sacred about his father's memory, along with what his mother did to protect him and Jason … to say nothing of how he died, a hero like so many. There were a lot of things about his father's memory that were sacred to him, and they were things that he couldn't share with Owen Harper. At last, he continued, "When I was little, I wanted to be a veterinarian or maybe a doctor. But when I got older, I realized that someone would need to take care of people before they could get to the doctor. There was no reason why I shouldn't be that person. And then, my dad … well … you know about that, and I knew I needed to be a medic."

Talking about his dad was still hard, even after ten years. And the stricken look in Owen Harper's eyes didn't help. But to his credit, the doctor said only, "Everyone has their own way of finding their calling. You were more or less born into Torchwood, even though you never knew it. And I still can't figure out how you managed that." Lucas responded with a small smile and a sidelong glance, and Owen continued, "I could hate you, you know. You have everything I've ever wanted. Your mum … she's something else, you know?" The boy would work out what the first part meant … later.

For now, Lucas focused on the last part and bit back a laugh. Yeah. Yeah, his mother was something else all right. There were times when he was growing up that this truth embarrassed him, but now, as an adult? As an adult, he was fiercely proud of her. But that wasn't what intrigued him about Owen's statement. He observed, "You said that you could hate me. That means you could, but you don't. So …?" Owen grimaced, in a way that Lucas came to recognize. It meant that he really wished that Lucas hadn't picked up on that. Too bad for him. Lucas added, "My dad would call that a leading question. Maybe not how the lawyers understand it, but when someone says something like that, it just begs for a follow-up question."

"I think I had the hatred beaten out of me while I was in the other dimension. I just don't have the energy for it, much less for a kid who can no more help his circumstances than I could have saved Katie. It's a waste of time, and I promised myself that I was done wasting time," Owen replied. Lucas nodded, quietly taking note of the name. Katie. That would have been the woman whom Owen loved and lost, before Toshiko Sato. He had been in the 'mortuary.' He saw Tosh's sarcophagus and heard Jack's stories. From what he'd heard of Owen (from the man himself) before his 'death' at the nuclear plant, it sounded to him that Owen wasn't good enough for Tosh. His father's spirit whispered to him not to judge, but that was Lucas' impression.

He said softly, "Dad always believed that … that hatred was a waste of time and energy, I mean. I don't think he hated anyone. I'm not even sure if he would have hated the people who killed him." He wouldn't have, at least not for his own sake, but for others … well, that was another story. Lucas went on, "Dad had this twin brother. He hadn't seen him in years … kinda got the impression that my uncle was bad news. Not a small-time hood, mind, but someone who was dangerous. To others and to us. I only saw him once, at Dad's memorial service, and that was at a distance. He didn't approach us, and Mom wouldn't let us go to him. She … she was in a pretty bad way after Dad was killed. But afterward, after we walked away, I saw him go up and touch the stone. I never saw him again after that."

He thought briefly about telling Owen the rest of the story, about how Rex Matheson reacted when he saw a picture of Dad and Mom with Lucas and Jason, but Owen already disliked the former CIA agent, although Lucas wondered if some of that was jealousy. He wasn't sure why Owen would be jealous of Rex, but that was the impression (there was that word again) that Lucas got. Regardless, Rex went just about batshit crazy when he saw Dad, demanding to know who the hell he was and how Lucas knew him, blah blah blah, so on and so forth. That was his dad, duh. Rex didn't appreciate the reaction very much, but Lucas was still sensitive about his father, and probably always would be.

Owen was silent as he processed this, and then said, "I wish I'd known your dad. He sounds like he was a helluva man." Lucas smiled wistfully and nodded. Yes. Yes, he was. And he wished his dad could have known Owen … and Jack … and yeah, even Rex. It would have made him laugh, that the first man Lucas' mom let into her heart since his death was someone so very different from himself. But he would be glad that she was letting her guard down … so very glad. Owen continued, "Still don't think much of Matheson. Not that I have much room to talk, or so Adriane and your grandfather keep telling me. And unless I miss my guess, looks like that's Miss Ava coming now."

Lucas looked up and saw that the doctor was, indeed, correct. The young man rose to his feet as the woman approached, and without preamble, Ava said softly, "He's stable … that was good work, Lucas. I'm glad you told me that he came through the Rift … otherwise, I might have been worried at how preternaturally calm he was. How much do you know about him?" Lucas smiled without humor. Ava conceded, "Fair point. Okay. I'll take you to him; maybe we can start figuring out whom he is and where he comes from."

"Well, we know that his name is 'Gaetano,' Miss Ava, and there are only a few Rifts in the world. The Cardiff rift was closed by Jack before he left Earth a few years ago. I suppose it's possible that he came through that one, but it's not real likely. More likely that he came through the Paris rift. What do you think, Lucas? He talked to you," Owen observed as they began to walk toward the boy's hospital room. Lucas shrugged. There might be other Rifts that they didn't know about … however …

"While I was getting his name, Gaetano did say something about being on holiday with his parents, so that leads credence to the idea that he was swallowed up by the Paris Rift. I'm still not sure when he's from," the young man offered as they approached the room. The youngster was sitting up in bed and Lucas smiled, asking in Italian, "How are you feeling, Gaetano? Any better?" The little boy nodded emphatically, although he looked a little sleepy. Lucas promised himself that they wouldn't keep the boy awake for too long, since he obviously needed his rest.

And he kept that promise, learning that Gaetano was indeed in Paris when he came through the Rift. It was the year of Our Lord 1935, and Gaetano was the oldest of three children. Papa was a businessman and Mama was a nurse before she and Papa were married. He wasn't entirely sure what happened, but he went from the streets of Paris (one of the most-overrated cities in the world, so far as Lucas was concerned) to some place that wasn't Paris. Yeah. He wasn't in Paris any more, and he was so far out of his time, it wasn't funny. And Lucas wasn't quite ready to explain to him that he was now nearly eighty years into the future, and he had no way to return to his family. He would never see his parents or his siblings again.

He was lucky … the little boy was soon drifting back to sleep. When Lucas looked up, he saw Ava blinking back tears and even Owen Harper looked affected. The young medic backed away and not surprisingly, Ava bent down and kissed the boy's forehead. Owen gently guided Lucas out of the room, giving the nurse and mother a few minutes to compose herself. Outside in the hallway, Owen whispered, "God. He just …" Lucas nodded, wondering for the first time how Jack handled people who came through the Rift. He knew that people went through the Rift (they saw that first hand), but for the first time, he thought about the people who came through the Rift. As Grandfather was fond of saying, '_what goes up, must come down_.'

"I know. I … hang on," Lucas said softly, withdrawing his cell phone from his pocket. It was a text from his grandfather. Lucas read over it and murmured, "C'mon … Grandfather and the others are here. We should go brief them." Owen nodded and ducked inside the room to inform Ava where they were going. When he rejoined Lucas, the two young men began the journey to meet Lucas' grandfather, Aunt Priscilla, and older brother. But as they walked, Lucas continued to think about what would happen to Gaetano … and anyone else who came through the Rift.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

He woke up alone, although Sophia's perfume still lingered in the room. Jack lay still for a few minutes, mentally reviewing what happened after Angelo's will was read. As he planned to do, he began exploring the grounds, taking note of the buildings that would be the best for his purposes. Right now, what was likely a former guardhouse seemed a likely candidate, along with an old hangar. Angelo had his compound built to be completely self-sufficient, and both buildings sat at the edges of the property … which also suited Jack's purposes.

Once those two buildings were mentally marked, Jack continued to the garage … where he discovered that not everything Angelo retrieved from the ruins of the Hub was turned over to the Tregarths. Or maybe they simply didn't look in the garage, because during a mildly curious glance around, Jack's gaze landed on an iron sarcophagus, much like the one that contained Tosh's body in the new Hub. His curiosity now piqued, the immortal headed over to investigate and it was then that he discovered Angelo also retrieved Suzie's body. That was astonishing enough, but then it seemed as if her eyes flew open. Jack took a half step backward before he even realized he was doing it, and it was then that something slammed into the back of his head. Either he was losing his touch, or someone was extremely quiet when they crept up behind him and clobbered him but good. It could go either way.

Regardless, he collapsed to the ground, unconscious. The first time, he awakened, it was to an ache in his head and his side and a godawful smell that sent him right back to his knees. Jack knew there was a good chance he wouldn't be able to save himself, but that wasn't about to stop him from trying. And so he died … resurrected … died again … and each time, he drew a little closer to the garage door. And as he feared, he lacked the strength to open the garage door, as his repeated deaths sapped his energy. He died for the final time within the garage, clawing at the door to get it open. He resurrected to a blue sky, hands on his face and hair, and blessed fresh air. Jack still didn't know how they knew to look for him, but he'd find out eventually.

He was mortified when Artie Pagonis picked him and carried him back to the house, as if he was a child, but right then, Jack felt too damn awful to care, really. He was cleaned up and dressed, and then tucked into bed. Jack expected Pagonis to leave, since he did everything that was asked of him. However, he didn't. Instead, he provided a full body massage, talking about the weeks and months he spent undercover with the Families (and by the gods Jack no longer believed in, if he said that their first encounter in DC hurt him more than it hurt Jack, the immortal _would_ hit him). He talked about how it hurt when he returned to the compound and learned that Angelo was dead, and how grateful he was to hear that Jack was with him at the time.

And then, Sophia returned to the room, and as she had so many times in the past, she drew him into her arms and held him while Pagonis continued the massage. As the knots in his muscles eased, Sophia's gentle caresses and soft voice sent him drifting into a more gentle oblivion than the one he spent several deaths trying to escape. And now, here he was again, awake once more. Jack rubbed his hand over his eyes, trying to establish the timeline in his mind … and figure out how in the hell whoever attacked him managed to enter the garage without Jack ever hearing him. No matter how many times he ran through it in his mind, he came up with the same answer … whoever killed him was already there, and waiting for him.

Jack thought it highly unlikely that someone was in there, lying in wait to attack any random person who entered the garage. And he knew that it was now common knowledge that Natalie was the owner of the house (well, of the entire compound). While it was possible that whoever hit him was defending the property, it wasn't likely … if they thought he was an intruder, they would have simply knocked him unconscious and then called for help. No. No, this was aimed at him, and Jack's illusions of safety had disappeared. The question was, were they trying to kill him to get easier access to Natalie, Sophia and Ailsa? Or was there something else in play?

His musings were interrupted by a rap at the door. His initial plan was to ignore it, and let whoever was on the other side think that he was still asleep. But the knocking continued and Jack pushed himself upright with a groan, padding over to open the door. He had a quick vision of curly dark hair, and then he was being propelled across the room, back slamming against the wall. Any sound he might have made was cut off by a mouth fastening hungrily upon his own. What followed were scratches, bites, a fight for supremacy, Jack being tossed onto the bed like one of Ailsa's rag dolls, and some of the roughest sex he'd had in a very, very long time. And Jack loved every second of it.

Over the weeks, he'd gradually become accustomed to Owen and Esther treating him as if he was a fragile piece of glass when they made love, the pair completely focused on pleasuring him until he couldn't remember his own name (either of them). When it was just he and Esther, she was getting better at allowing him to take care of her, although she wasn't yet comfortable with the biting and scratching. There was heat and there was passion, but the greatest force was tenderness. That was absent in this coupling, and he minded not at all.

When passion was spent, and they both lay exhausted on the bed, Jack combed his fingers through the dark curls of his unexpected assailant, and whispered, "Funny, I could have sworn that you didn't even like me." There was a brief huff of laughter, a kiss was pressed to his sternum, and a few minutes passed before he received an actual verbal response. While he knew that 'like' didn't necessarily go with sex, he also knew that it made it a helluva lot more fun. Hate sex, he discovered the hard way, wasn't a lot of fun. Or maybe he wasn't wired for hate sex. That was also a strong possibility.

"I'm good at keeping my cards close to my vest. I've wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you," Liam Grady answered, propping himself up on one elbow to smile down at Jack, before kissing the hollow of his throat. The man lay back down beside him, adding, "I've never felt like that for or about anyone, woman or man, and it scared the hell out of me. You scare the hell out of me, Captain Jack Harkness, and I went to ground. Just like I always do. Not everyone is as brave as you are, you know." Jack rolled his eyes.

But before he could say anything, Liam was continuing, "Dad and I knew that Angelo was bisexual, and while I could tell that Dad didn't approve, he never actually said anything. I've spent my entire life burying what I felt under layers and layers of bullshit, to protect myself. There was a time when my parents loved each other enough to let the world burn for each other. Something happened when I was two, and it completely destroyed their relationship. I never heard what it was, but … So, I've always been afraid of letting myself feel things deeply, afraid of what I'm capable of. And then I met you. Christ, Jack … you blew through my defenses as if they were wet tissue paper!"

"But we only met this morning," Jack pointed out gently. Liam rolled his eyes and proceeded to render Jack utterly speechless, with lips, teeth, tongue, and fingers. When Jack's mind rebooted, he gasped, "Right. My point is … oh …" Now Liam's body was covering his own, and Jack trembled from the force of his release. He was starting to see that unless he allowed Liam to finish this on his own, the other man would likely kill him … death by sex. There were worse ways to go, as Jack well knew from painful experience.

"I have never done this, Jack. I have never attacked or seduced someone and slept with them on the first day we met. Never. I don't do that sort of thing, I don't think most people are worth it. I suppose there's a part of me which wanted to hurt you because of that. I didn't, did I? When I shoved you into the wall, or …?" Liam asked, allowing his voice to trail off. Jack shook his head. He'd been rough, yes, but not cruel, and there was a very big difference between the two. Liam continued, reaching up to run his fingers through Jack's hair, "I have never wanted anyone the way I wanted you, and I had to have you. And that scares the hell out of me. 'Scuse my language, but I don't fuck people. I make love with the few partners I've had."

"What's a little bad language after mind-blowing sex?" Jack asked drily. While he didn't swear much, for reasons that were his own, he knew the necessity of occasionally using off-color words. Liam smiled and kissed the line of his jaw. The roughness and desperation was gone, leaving gentleness in its wake. In some ways, it wasn't that different from one of the vicious storms that tore through Oklahoma … it was just that in this case, the storm wouldn't leave devastation behind.

Liam observed, "Good point. You know, the older he got, the more Angelo talked about you. Olivia always protested, telling everyone who would listen that Angelo loved Signora Talia very much. And he did. She was exactly what he needed, in the wake of what he and those butchers did to you, and for the rest of his life. But one thing Olivia never understood was Signora Talia's compassion. Not long before he slipped into his final coma, Angelo told me that Signora Talia hit him in the head with a skillet and then made him sleep on the floor after he confessed to her about that night. I have no trouble seeing Natalie Tregarth do the exact same thing, so I can see why he sees so much of Signora Talia in her. But the truth is, Angelo loved you first, and he always loved you. I can see now why he did. It isn't just that you're beautiful, although you are, and I have no doubt that you know how beautiful you are. But there's something about you, Jack Harkness, and I can't define, but I can see it. Angelo saw it, too. He was so proud of you, you know, and he wept for you when you reached your darkest days. I … I'm not sure if he would want me to tell you this, but I think you should know. He's had men watching over your daughter, ever since that horrid day, and he left other men in place to watch over Ianto Jones' family. So long as they draw breath, no harm will come to them."

Jack swallowed hard. So Angelo had known about Ianto, and regardless of how he may have felt about the young Welshman, he'd known that Jack loved him. Angelo couldn't save Ianto, and so he made sure Ianto's family was protected in the aftermath of the 456. Liam began tracing patterns into Jack's skin, saying softly, "Both of those assignments were hot properties among Angelo's people, especially after word got around about what you'd done, both then and before. A few months ago, not long after Angelo's death, two men found out the hard way to leave Mica Davies alone. And Angelo gave our men carte blanche. As long as they didn't get caught, they could take whatever measures they deemed necessary. And our men are _very_ good."

"Thank you," Jack said hoarsely. He knew he should have been thanking Angelo, but Angelo was beyond his thanks now. Liam wasn't, and he gave Jack this news. He would have continued, but Liam lowered himself until his entire body covered Jack's, and the immortal was incapable of saying anything at all. He was even more incapable of thinking, only feeling, and Liam was making him feel nothing but pleasure.

TBC


	10. Chapter 9: Skin Against Skin

Author's Notes: Once again, this quick update is all down to Jack. He had a lot to say, and as I've mentioned, I learned the hard way not to argue with him when he wants to get something out (glares at the immortal currently laughing hysterically). In the next chapter, we'll get back to the rest of the team and family in Oklahoma, as Sophia calls Carlyon for their nightly talks. In this chapter, Natalie sees something she really wishes she hadn't; Liam reflects on ending up in Jack's bed (among other things); and some things fall into place for Jack. I'm anticipating no more than two more actual chapters, followed by the epilogue … which may be posted in two parts. I'm still debating the best way to do that.

Chapter Nine

Skin Against Skin

Ailsa was asleep. As Natalie feared, she'd failed in her attempt to explain why someone would hurt Jack, but she eventually fell back on her old stand-by … there were just bad people in the world and they got mad when people stopped them. This wasn't the first time something like this happened, of course. But it never got any easier, trying to explain things like that. She knew her daughter was a smart little girl, and ruefully admitted to herself that it wasn't that her child was lacking in intelligence … but it was Natalie who lacked a good way to explain the way of the world to her baby girl. What was it that Michael Caine said in one of the Batman movies? '_Some people just want to watch the world burn_.' True. Try explaining that to a five year old, though. Ailsa's favorite word was still '_why_.' Then again, Natalie was pretty sure she was the same way at that age.

For now, Ailsa was asleep and Natalie was nursing a pounding headache. Her mother was looking after Jack (despite his protests that he was just fine and Sophia needed to … well, she wasn't entirely sure what he said at that point, his voice kinda trailed off), and now, Natalie knew she should rest as well. Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy, as her mind continued to race. She stroked her daughter's hair and Ailsa mumbled in her sleep, burrowing against Natalie, drawing a small smile. She bowed her head and kissed Ailsa's hair, and then sighed quietly.

With an effort, she forced her mind away from Jack (never an easy thing to do), and instead, she tried to focus on Angelo Colasanto's will and everything she learned in the last few hours. This entire compound was now hers … this was her responsibility. Jack reminded her that she didn't have to decide anything right now, and she wasn't … but she had to figure out how to tell the staff of the compound (her employees!) that no matter what happened, they wouldn't be abandoned. Angelo Colasanto left her this house for a reason, and she wouldn't do anything to let him down. Once they were both feeling more themselves, she would have to ask Jack which buildings he wanted on the property. That was one request Natalie had no trouble honoring.

She already decided that while she would keep the house, she would only keep one (or maybe two) of the buildings for her own use. That still left the rest of the compound. Or rather, what would she do with the house itself? Natalie briefly entertained the idea of turning it into a home for homeless veterans, before dismissing the idea with regret. Much as she loved the idea, the logistics of finding said homeless veterans and bringing them to the compound would be something of a headache. She let that idea go (but promised herself that she would speak to her father about finding an empty building in Dupres or maybe Lawton for that very purpose). There had to be something she could do with the house, something that would help people.

Natalie shook her head, needing to distract herself for a few minutes before she gave herself a headache. There were plenty of distractions, as it happened. She thought about Ray, the gardener who pulled Jack out of the garage and then physically carried him to safety. There was more to him that what was obvious. It was one thing for her mother or Jack, both of whom were far older than they appeared, to have the strength of their youth. It was another thing for Ray, who was likely in his sixties, to be able to pick up and carry a tall, long-legged man like Jack … and not even break a sweat. And he'd been angry, truly angry, on Jack's behalf … it reminded Natalie of her own fury when she came face to face with her daughter's former teacher. But to the best of her knowledge, Ray the gardener had never met Jack before. Then again, there were the magic words, '_to the best of her knowledge_.'

One would have thought that after two naps today, Natalie would have been unable to sleep. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case, especially after the nightmares she had the previous night, and she eventually drifted into a fitful rest while stroking Ailsa's hair. Just as unfortunate, she drifted into familiar territory … the nightmares about her near-betrayal of Jack, the lives she took while they were rescuing Esther … and then there was a twist. Memories of Ethan and that time in her life pushed to the surface, and the words that hurt her so deeply as a new college graduate returned to haunt her: '_how could anyone love a cold fish like you? No man could possibly want you, Natalie, you're not __**capable**__ of love_.'

True enough, he said that after she refused to have sex with him. She'd been twenty-three and while she wanted him terribly, she wasn't ready to have sex. But he hadn't stopped there. Still pissed that a '_nothing from a backwater_' turned him down, he'd gone even further and tried to ruin her reputation, and when that didn't work … well. Things got ugly for a while, and it was all Natalie could do to keep her father from completely annihilating Ethan. And now that she knew he was her father, his fury made a lot more sense. And Priscilla … it wouldn't surprise Natalie at all to find that her sister (both of her sisters) put their heads together to make Ethan's life a living hell. She would have to remember to thank them when her mother called in tonight.

In any event, when a thump from the room adjoining her own (Jack's room) woke her up, she was already in a rather low mood, thanks to her dreams and memories. At first, she needed to re-orient herself … the bed didn't feel completely right, and none of the familiar sounds were there when she woke up … and then she remembered. She, her mother, her daughter and Jack were all at the Colasanto compound, which was hers now … and that was when she heard something else. It, like the thump, came from Jack's room, and it sounded suspiciously like there was someone in pain. Natalie froze, holding her breath, and then the sound came again.

Natalie's eyes darted around the room. The thought crossed her mind that she should knock … but if there was someone in the other room, hurting Jack, would they pay attention to the knock? No. No, they wouldn't … it might make things worse … and she couldn't wait for her mother or for Ray this time. The young mother nodded, grimly determined. With that understanding in place, Natalie slid out of bed, careful not to wake Ailsa. At the same time, she looked around for a weapon she could use, in the event that Jack wasn't able to fight back once she distracted his assailant. After a moment, she noticed an old umbrella, one of the long ones she remembered from her childhood. That would do. Natalie gave a small nod and picked it up by its handle, before moving stealthily to the door that separated her room from Jack's.

Her mind was still not completely awake, so when she saw the crown of Jack's head and the man above him, supported by one hand on either side of Jack, Natalie wasn't entirely sure what she was seeing. That lasted until she saw the man kissing his way down Jack's body, and a low moan was drawn from her friend's throat. And suddenly, horrifyingly, everything made sense. It wasn't an assault she'd been hearing … well, not the kind she thought was happening. Natalie slowly, quietly withdrew from Jack's room, sick at invading her friend's privacy. He deserved better than that from her. Once she eased the door closed, trying to make as little noise as possible, Natalie dropped the umbrella on the floor and trudged back to bed. She was shivering now, so cold, and slipped under the covers to curl next to her daughter. Stupid, _stupid_ woman, thinking that Jack needed her help! She held Ailsa tightly, leading the little girl to turn in her embrace to bury her face against Natalie's chest. The mother turned her face to the pillow, so that her tears soaked the pillowcase, rather than her daughter's hair.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

There were a thousand reasons why he shouldn't have done this … it was mind-bogglingly unprofessional, to say nothing of being unhealthy. But Liam Grady couldn't really regret anything he'd done. Especially not after having Jack's hands gliding over his skin, not after hearing the sounds he could draw from Jack with his own touch. He'd told Jack that he'd never reacted so strongly to anyone as he did to Jack, man or woman. What he hadn't told him was that he'd never been attracted to a man before, and that terrified him as much as anything. He'd seen himself in one particular way for his entire life, and just by honoring Angelo's request and coming here, Jack had thrown everything Liam ever believed about himself into sharp disarray. He wasn't sure if he would ever forgive Jack for that.

But as he rained kisses over Jack's torso, he knew that for the lie that it was. During the last go-round, they ended up facing the opposite direction, with their feet pushing up against the headboard. He still wasn't sure how that happened … then again, Jack was very good with his mouth, with his hands … hell, he knew how to use his entire body to wicked effect! As they lay there, catching their breath, curled together, skin against skin, Liam asked if Jack was letting him have control during the first time. Jack raised his brows, a small smile playing about his lips, and responded, '_I don't think it was a matter of __'letting'__ you do anything_.' Liam felt his face warm with his blushing, and Jack's smile brightened before kissing him thoroughly.

During their second time, Jack murmured that it was his turn. Liam wasn't entirely sure what that meant, not at first. But the number of times Jack's lips, fingertips, tongue and teeth turned Liam's world white gave him a pretty good clue. Jack's statement could be taken one of two ways … it was Jack's turn to pleasure Liam … or Liam's turn to be pleasured. Either way, it worked out to the same thing. Their second time, it was all about Liam, and as he lay beside Jack, heart thundering in his chest, he began to understand: the moment Angelo and Jack met, Angelo never really stood a chance. He was so young when he met Jack Harkness, so very young, and if the immortal captain blew through the defenses of a forty-three year old lawyer, what chance did twenty-two year old Angelo have? He didn't. He never stood a chance.

One night, perhaps a week before Angelo slipped into his final coma, he called Liam to sit with him a while. As conversations so often did during that time period, their discussion eventually turned to regrets and the past. Angelo told of a minor conflict between himself and Jack, when Jack made an assumption that Angelo didn't appreciate. Looking back now, as an old man, he could understand Jack's question far better. The lawyer quietly asked what it was, and Angelo smiled faintly, explaining Jack's question or assumption was that a particular teacher of Angelo's was also a former lover. Liam made a face, but admitted it wasn't such a far leap. The old man sitting opposite him inclined his head in agreement. The two lapsed into silence, contemplating the fading light and the wine they were drinking. At last, Liam, emboldened by the wine and his companion's forthrightness, asked what Angelo would do if he met Jack Harkness again. Angelo was silent for a long time, and Liam was on the verge of telling Angelo not to worry about it, when the old man murmured, "In my old body, I would kneel before him, kiss his hands, and beg his forgiveness. Truly beg his forgiveness, instead of the foolish excuses I offered him when I was an equally foolish boy."

Liam's next question caught in his throat, because really, how could you ask for clarification on that? He really needed to stop thinking like a lawyer and focus on thinking like a friend. Angelo smiled at him sadly and continued, "That is what I would do in this old body of mine. But in my young body, the body he spent nights worshipping? In my young body, I would finish what we started before I betrayed him, when he came back to me … kissing and touching him, loving him. I would undress him as tenderly as I cleaned him that awful night, and then kiss each healed wound that I, and the others, inflicted upon him. And I would whisper with each kiss, '_amore tu, tu tenere mio cuore_.' That's Italian for '_I love you, you hold my heart_.' But you knew that. And then, I would hold him against me, telling him that he was safe in my arms … safe, in a way he never was before."

The lawyer remembered this now, as his lips caressed Jack's skin, as he was serenaded with pleasure sounds from the other man. Over and over, remembering the exact intonation of Angelo's words, he murmured, '_amore tu, tu tenere mio cuore_.' It was a whisper or a breath, not loud enough for Jack to hear, but a mantra for Liam. '_I love you, you hold my heart_.' Whether it was true of himself and Jack or not, it certainly felt like the truth right now. In this moment, he knew that he would give Jack Harkness anything at all. And right now was all that mattered. Right now, as he collapsed against Jack, unable to tell whose heart was beating faster; right now, as Jack's fingers curled around the back of his neck in a loose embrace.

During each round, lovemaking turned into wrestling matches … or acrobatics. As his cheek rested against Jack's shoulder, Liam noted something looked out of place, and it took him a moment to figure out what that something was. He gave a low huff of laughter and Jack made a soft, inquiring noise. Liam pressed his lips to the soft skin under his face and murmured, "We got overly-enthusiastic and knocked a book onto the floor." There was a snicker from the body under his own, which turned to a moan when Liam shifted his leg just a hair. The lawyer smirked. People always did say he was a fast learner.

It took Jack a few moments, but eventually he breathed, "That's probably the sound I heard. Thought I heard a door closing, but it was probably the book falling. Can't imagine which book, though … the only book I brought was Esther's Christmas gift to me, and that's still in my bag." There was a second moan when Liam breathed on a particular patch of skin and moved his leg again. He smiled to himself, absolutely determined to render Jack completely speechless by the time he was done.

For now, he said only, "I think it was the phone book. I had Lily put those in each guest room, in case someone got hungry late at night and wanted to order in." He didn't remember hearing a door close, but maybe Jack was right, and he heard the book hitting the ground. On the other hand, his head was pointed in the other direction, and if Jack was capable of paying attention to anything other than what Liam was doing, then Liam obviously wasn't doing it right. That did not make the lawyer happy.

"Mmm. Speaking of dinner, what time do we gather and where exactly? With the Tregarths, we either eat in the kitchen or the formal dining room, depending on which meal of the day it is. Breakfast and lunch tend to be in the kitchen … dinner in the formal dining room. Think we both could use a shower before joining the others," Jack observed sleepily. Liam knew the other man had already taken one shower, courtesy of Sophia Tregarth, but taking another one wouldn't be a bad idea. Maybe they could do the 'responsible' thing and take a shower together? Liam's heart rate picked up and his muscles (one in particular) tensed in anticipation.

"Dinner will be at seven and this first night, it'll be in the dining room. The other nights are still being worked out. That was how Signora Talia always wanted it, and when it came to domestic matters, Angelo never argued with her," Liam answered softly. There was another sleepy hum from Jack, and Liam went on, "You would have loved her, you know. She was soft-spoken and gentle, but could be as fierce as a lioness defending her cub. I always told myself that if I ever got married, it would be to a woman like Signora Talia."

He smiled to himself, remembering what Angelo said when the twenty-five year old Liam told him that. 'You would be a most fortunate man, if you found a woman like my Talia.' Jack's response wasn't what Liam was expecting, however. The immortal murmured, "You hated Angelo's granddaughter Olivia, didn't you?" Liam froze, and Jack went on, "When I hear people talking about Talia Colasanto, it's comparing her and her granddaughter, and Olivia definitely comes off worse in the comparison. It wasn't simply because Talia came first or that she was viewed as more gentle. You, and many of the members of the staff, flat-out hated Olivia, if not simply disliked."

Liam slid his hands down Jack's flanks, trying to think of a way to explain the intricacies of the Colasanto family to him. At last, he murmured, "You can love someone, especially a family member, without liking them. That's how things are with Olivia. We loved her. We just didn't like her very much. And Angelo always told me that I was just as much a member of his family as Olivia or Philip. Signora Talia … Angelo always said that she was strong enough to be kind, and that was one reason he loved her so very much. That was a strength that Olivia lacked. She had no kindness in her, and what she wanted most of all was power. At the end, she had power, but no respect. That's something I told the staff, after I broke the news that Natalie Tregarth inherited the house. I told them that she was like Signora Talia, strong enough to be kind."

"Then I'm glad Angelo left the house to Nat. It sounds like she really is a lot like Talia," Jack replied simply. Liam smiled against Jack's shoulder, biting back a gasp as now-familiar hands began wandering up and down his own body. The immortal purred, "But for now, I can think of better things to be discussing … and even better things to be doing." With those words, Jack rolled to one side, and Liam found himself staring up into mischievous blue eyes. And then, Jack kissed him and the lawyer wasn't seeing much of anything at all.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Despite Liam's revelations and his own statement, Jack was quite certain that what he heard wasn't a book falling to the ground, but a door closing. However, there was nothing he could do about that for now, and so he turned his attention to Liam. He really wasn't prepared for the other man's rather … forceful … entrance into his room (among other places), but Jack hadn't lived as long as he had by being inflexible. Granted, being flexible or inflexible didn't mean much when you were a fixed point in time and space, but he hadn't known that until 2007. And whether he was a soldier or the director of Torchwood, being flexible was an absolute must.

The two showered, which took a little longer than anticipated for reasons Jack knew were entirely possible, but by six, Liam was dressed and after a final kiss, headed back to his office at the compound. Jack finished dressing, mentally reviewing the different possibilities. He'd been temporarily distracted from his concerns about the attack by Liam, but now, he returned his attention to his memories of that afternoon. If it was directed solely at him, he wouldn't be nearly as worried, but there was the possibility that it was a first strike at the Tregarth ladies. And that, Jack wouldn't tolerate.

He also needed to speak with Philip, to see what needed to be done to transfer Suzie Costello to the new morgue. She'd been one of Jack's, once, and he wanted Suzie where he could keep an eye on her. But that could wait until the following morning … they'd planned to spend a week here, which would now give Natalie the time she needed to make a decision about what to do with her inheritance. It was a big decision to make, and Jack was determined that she would have as much time as she needed to make the right decision. At six fifteen, he draped his greatcoat over his arm, and then left his room, stopping long enough to knock on Natalie's door. After a moment, the door opened, to reveal Sophia, who murmured, "Come on in … Natalie should be out of the shower shortly."

Jack slipped inside, and Ailsa immediately greeted him with, "Jack, Mommy was crying." Mommy was crying? Crying, why? Jack glanced at Sophia, who sighed and went to her granddaughter. She drew the little girl into her arms and murmured something to her. Ailsa protested, "But she was! She said she was dreaming about when Miss Wycliffe wanted her to hurt Jack, but she hasn't cried like that in forever." It had been several weeks since those nightmares left Natalie in tears, but to a five-year-old, that was forever. And Ailsa was, like so many children, so very protective of her mother and the rest of her family.

"I know, honey, but Jack can't do anything about that. Don't you want to make sure he's okay?" Sophia asked. Jack glared at his old friend … especially a moment later, when he found himself with a little girl clinging to him like a limpet. That didn't stop him from curling his arms around Ailsa … which in turn didn't stop him from mouthing over her head, '_I will pay you back for this_.' Sophia merely smirked, eyes dancing with amusement. Jack was seriously tempted to stick his tongue out at her, but it was at that point that Natalie emerged from the bathroom, steam rolling out behind her. Her dark hair was wrapped in a towel, and her eyes slid away from Jack, as if she was looking through a perception filter. Something was wrong. However, for now, he held his tongue. Contrary to popular belief, he _was_ capable of that.

"Mommy, Jack's better!" Ailsa announced brightly from her position in the immortal's arms. He winced a little as her knee came dangerously close to some rather sensitive parts, and carefully shifted her. Natalie smiled and mouthed, '_so I see_,' all the while still looking at anyone but Jack. She didn't seem angry … more like uncomfortable, and a possibility nudged at Jack's mind. The snick of a door closing … Natalie's new discomfort with him … Liam mentioning that their bedroom acrobatics resulted in the phone book landing on the floor … all of this led to a very simple conclusion. All right. All right, this was a problem he could deal with.

"I _am_ better. And you know something, I think we have about fifteen minutes before dinner … and I was told while I was exploring that the gardens are like a fairy tale at night. What do you think, Mama Sophia? Up to taking your grandbaby for a stroll?" Jack suggested, barely fighting back a wince at Ailsa's squeal of delight. Ow. He distracted himself by noting the barely-concealed panic in Natalie's eyes. Oh yeah. Just like he thought. However, Sophia agreed immediately, kissing her daughter's cheek and sweeping Ailsa out of Jack's arms. Natalie offered a small smile, but as soon as her mother and daughter were out of the room, she turned and went back into the bathroom, supposedly to finish drying her hair and then combing it. If she thought that would discourage Jack at all, she should know better. One thing he was very good at was waiting. He'd had more than a hundred years of practice, after all.

When Natalie returned to the bedroom a few minutes later, her hair combed and pulled into a barrette, her expression registered first dismay and then resignation when she noticed him sitting on the bed. Her shoulders slumped a little, and she leaned against the wall. Jack was silent for a few minutes, while he figured out the best way to approach this. Teasing her would be a very bad move … he found that out after their argument, just before Sophia awoke … and so he went with the straightforward approach. He asked in the gentlest voice possible, "How much did you see?" Natalie froze and closed her eyes, as if she was bracing herself for a blow. Jack went on, "I'm not angry, Nat."

"I wasn't trying to … I didn't mean to invade your privacy," she replied hoarsely. Jack nodded. He thought as much. Evidently reassured that he truly wasn't angry with her, Natalie continued, "I had another nightmare. It started with the mess a few weeks ago, and then it became about those people I killed, back when we rescued Esther. I … I don't know why or when it suddenly became an issue, but … but I started realizing that I killed someone's sister or brother, husband or wife, I realized that I took the life of another human being, and I didn't even regret it. I knew that it was us or them, and I knew what they did to Esther, what they did to the world, and it scared me. I wondered if I started losing my humanity while I was undercover."

Jack rose to his feet and carefully approached the young woman, murmuring, "You didn't, Natalie. If you were losing your humanity, then you wouldn't be having these nightmares." She inclined her head, as if to say that she knew that in her head. Jack went on, "But there's more." Once more, she nodded and moved sideways, away from the wall and away from him. She was giving herself space, and Jack stayed put. He was dealing with a very skittish person at the moment, and pushing her wouldn't be a good idea.

She continued after a moment, "The nightmare turned to the past, the distant past even. There was … a person I knew a long time ago. When I was young, when I was in college, I thought I was in love with him. I was so young, so _stupid_." There was a particular bitterness on the word 'stupid,' and Jack held his tongue. He highly doubted if she was stupid, but since she wasn't ready to tell him the entire story, he would hold his tongue. What she did tell him was enough to infuriate him, but he tucked that anger away for another time, when he needed it. Right now, he didn't need it. And he didn't try to hurry Natalie along … she would tell this story in her own time, on her own terms, and no one else's.

She said again, returning to this evening and what she'd seen, "I never meant to invade your privacy. But … and I'm not sure if I was already awake, or if the thump from your room woke me up. Either way, I was still disoriented, from being asleep and from the nightmares. I heard … something else. It sounded like someone in pain, and you were attacked earlier this afternoon. I was afraid for you. I was afraid that someone went into your room while you were asleep and hurt you again. So … I decided to investigate, and grabbed the most likely weapon, in case I needed to protect myself or you. I thought for a minute about knocking on the door, but I was afraid to tip off whoever was hurting you … or that whoever was in there would just ignore the knock. Pretty silly, huh?"

This was said with a sheepish look. It wasn't very smart (not that Jack came up with the smartest ideas all the time), but not for the reasons Natalie was thinking. Carlyon had a point about her being ready to go into the field. Startling an assailant could have resulted in Natalie being hurt, possibly very badly. However, he said nothing, choosing to further her education a little later. Instead, he cupped her face in his hands, quietly thanking whatever deity was listening that she allowed the contact, and feathered his thumbs across her cheekbones. She sighed a little, tilting her head just a little to one side to lean into the touch, and went on, "I opened the door as quietly as I could … and … well, saw you two. I felt so awful and came back to my room, trying to be as silent as possible. It was bad enough that I walked in on you … I didn't want to make things worse by making a spectacle of myself."

"How were you planning to defend me? You mentioned finding a likely weapon, or the most likely weapon, but you didn't mention exactly what you had?" Jack asked. She blushed, lowering her eyes, and Jack prompted, "Natalie? What were you intending to use to protect us?" She mumbled something, and Jack added, teasing her just a little to see if he could, "My hearing's good, but even I had a hard time hearing that. What did you intend to use, Natalie?"

She looked at him from under her lowered lashes and said softly, shyly, "The umbrella." The umbrella? Jack looked from Natalie to a tall umbrella sitting beside the door, and then looked back at Natalie. The umbrella. She intended to fight off whatever attacker she found in his room with an umbrella. Jack began to smile, and Natalie offered a shy smile, adding, "Pretty silly, I know, but I wasn't thinking real clear. I figured if nothing else, I could whack him across the shoulders, and if you were conscious, that would distract him long enough for you to get the better of him. And if you weren't conscious, I'd whack him until he was out cold, too. Like I said. Pretty silly."

"Pretty ingenious, actually … those umbrellas can do a lot of damage. Especially one like that," Jack replied. Natalie frowned and he added, "I'll explain later, but that umbrella is a helluva lot more dangerous than you realize. It could have been worse … you could have picked up your knapsack." Natalie made a face at that, and Jack said more seriously, "Really, that was very brave … maybe foolish, but we'll deal with that later. I don't want you dying for me, understand? You don't come back, and you have a young daughter who needs you."

"I don't want you dying for me, either! I don't care if you come back, dying hurts you and so does coming back!" Natalie retorted. Her hands came up to cover his, her thumbs brushing over his knuckles. She wasn't aware of doing it, and Jack had no intention of making her aware, either. The young woman paused, took a deep breath, and then said, "I know that you really don't have much use for it, but I'm gonna say it anyhow. I'm sorry, Jack. I truly meant to protect you, not invade your privacy."

"Apology accepted. I'm not upset about it, I'm not angry about it, and if I'd been aware of it, I probably would have invited you to join us. But I know you wouldn't have wanted to leave Ailsa alone," Jack teased gently. That earned him a blush, Natalie's skin warming under his fingers, and a shy smile. He added, "If you think I'm kidding, Nat, you're very wrong. I mean it. I would have invited you to join us." She turned even redder and Jack finally felt safe in leaning forward to press a light kiss to her forehead. She mumbled something and Jack caught his breath. She eyed him cautiously, as if checking to see how he was reacting, and he murmured, "Then I would have been honored to be your first."

"Really? You don't think I'm pathetic for … well, you know?" Natalie asked earnestly and Jack shook his head, his eyes never leaving her face. She swallowed hard, murmuring, "There have been times when I wanted to, but either they weren't interested or I wasn't sure if I could trust them." And trust was a major issue for Natalie, as he knew all too well. Her voice quavered, just a little bit, and Jack had enough. He pulled her into his arms, head tucked against his chest, and just held her. He could feel her trembling and tightened his grasp, trying to reassure her.

"Then they're the ones who lost out. I don't think you're pathetic at all, Natalie … I think they are," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. Her arms wrapped around his waist, and for several moments, nothing was said. Nothing needed to be said. At last, Jack whispered against her hair, "Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner, Miss Tregarth?" There was a surprised giggle, and then Natalie whispered back that the honor would entirely be hers. Jack wasn't too sure of that … but if that was what she wanted to believe, he would let her believe that. For now.

TBC


	11. Chapter 10: Surprises

Author's notes: Yup. Another quick update. I started writing this about ten am this morning. It's now just shy of eight pm in North Carolina on Monday night (chapter to be posted on Tuesday), and I'm pretty dang pleased with my progress. I just wish my other muses were as cooperative. And did anyone else see '_Jeopardy_' tonight (9/24)? '_Torchwood_' was one of the clues in the spin-off category (the answer was '_Doctor Who'_) … that made me smile. Okay, in this chapter, Carlyon receives a phone call he was eagerly awaiting; Jack learns who took care of Flat Holm while he was away, and Natalie gives her father an unexpected gift.

Chapter Ten

Surprises

Tregarth Homestead, Oklahoma

That night

At exactly ten pm, the main house phone rang in the Tregarth household. Not surprisingly, everyone was still up … it had been one of those days. Carlyon Tregarth didn't even bother looking at the caller ID … simply swept up the receiver and said, "Hello, Sophia." He smugly ignored the wop-jawed expressions of his three older grandchildren, to say nothing of the newest members of the team. One day, they'd learn. He always knew when it was Sophia on the other end of the line. It wasn't something that could be explained, it was simply a fact, and he was never wrong. His wife's light laughter echoed down the line, and Carlyon added, "You don't sound surprised by my greeting, m'love."

"Carlyon, I stopped being surprised by you a very, very long time ago … more to the point, I stopped being surprised by anything you did or said a very long time ago. You and Jack both. How has the day gone? Any fights between Owen and Rex?" Sophia asked. Carlyon looked at the pair in question, who were very carefully avoiding each other's gaze, and rolled his eyes in exasperation. The family as a whole received something of a reprieve from the rivalry between the two when Lucas and Owen went out to the negative Rift spike (although Jason hadn't known what it was), and then took the young Rift orphan to the hospital.

Unfortunately, that peace didn't last long (did it ever?) … this time, because of Rex, who shot his big mouth off as soon as Owen and Lucas walked in the front door. Carlyon didn't hear the exchange (he was in his private office, going over the books), but he heard about it by way of Adriane, who wasn't shy at all about sharing her opinion. The good news was, not only did Owen take a swing at Rex, but the former CIA agent was currently in the doghouse with Octavia (along with Adriane, Priscilla, Esther and even Mij, but Octavia was the most important one so far as Rex was concerned).

"Things were quiet for most of the day, since Owen and Lucas had a negative Rift spike, but Rex put his foot in his mouth all the way up to his hip when they got back," Carlyon answered. There was a light slapping sound, and he knew that his wife just face-palmed. He continued, very carefully not smirking at the agent's sheepish expression, "Owen put his fist into Rex's jaw, and now, Rex is in the doghouse with Octavia. And how has your day been, my dear?" There was a snort, mutters from Jack and Natalie (so they were all in the same room), as well as Ailsa asking with some exasperation, '_who's being silly now, Mama Sophia_?'

"Eventful. Angelo left Natalie the compound and he left Jack the bulk of his investments and holdings … someone killed Jack while he was exploring the garage … and I met a very nice gardener named 'Ray.' Take notice of where my foot is, Jack. I can leave you in a world of hurt," Sophia warned. There was an explosion of laughter (probably Natalie), Jack muttering about the violent women in his life, and more mutterings from Ailsa about silly grown-ups. Deciding that this conversation was entirely too entertaining not to share with everyone, Carlyon put the call on speakerphone. Besides, Rex could use a reminder that he wasn't the only one who put his foot in his mouth.

"Repeat what you just said, m'love, I think the rest of the family should listen to this … that way, we can do a long-distance briefing. You can tell us what's going on there, and Owen and Lucas can tell you about our very first Riftugee. Yes, Esther, that's what Gaetano is actually called, in Torchwood terms," Carlyon suggested when the young blonde registered a double-take at the unfamiliar word. Fortunately, he hadn't yet pressed the button for speakerphone when his wife responded with some suggestions that were anatomically impossible, to say nothing of very unpleasant. There was a second explosion of laughter, this time from Jack and Natalie, as well as Ailsa whining at her mother to stop covering her ears.

However, Sophia did just that, telling all and sundry about Jack being murdered in the garage; about the inheritance for both Jack and Natalie (prompting a low whistle from Rex and nothing more), as well as the revelation that Oswald Danes' bodyguards were in fact employed by Angelo Colasanto. Owen blurted out, "Hell! That actually makes sense! You're still an idiot, Jack." He yelped when Esther swatted the back of his head and glowered at her, rubbing the sore spot. It couldn't have been that sore, Esther hadn't hit him that hard. Or maybe she did. Carlyon was never on the receiving end of Esther's swats, so he really couldn't say.

Besides, a glance at the girl's face told him that she was worried. Owen came to the same conclusion, evidently … he picked her hand up, the same one that swatted him, and lightly kissed her knuckles. She offered him a small smile, but said nothing as Sophia told them about the events of the day. When Sophia ran out of things to say (and either Jack and Natalie had nothing to offer, or they wanted to do it some other time), Carlyon took control. First, he gave an overview of everything that happened that day. And then, he turned the conversation over to Owen and Lucas, who walked them all through the negative Rift spike, finding Gaetano and the steps Lucas took to save him. Once that part of the briefing was complete, Owen said, "One thing I don't understand … in Cardiff, being Torchwood meant that visiting hours didn't apply to us. I get that we're in Oklahoma, not Cardiff, but …"

"You want me to take this one, Carl?" Jack asked. When Carlyon made an assenting noise, Jack explained, "There are three basic reasons, Owen. First, like you said, we're in Oklahoma, rather than Cardiff. We're very new here as an institute. In Cardiff, Torchwood was there for nearly a hundred fifty years. They were often not happy about it, but they were familiar with us. That's not true in Oklahoma. Second, most of the hospitals are still reeling from the Miracle. Carlyon and I decided together that the best thing we could do, given that fact, would be to make sure Torchwood operatives weren't underfoot. And finally, we have auxiliary members here in Oklahoma, who can watch over our Riftugees, such as Ava Halloran. I know you'd feel better if you were there with him, Owen, but I promise, he's in very good hands with Ava."

Owen looked a little better, and Lucas added, "What I want to know is why CIA there freaked out when he saw a picture of Jason, Mom and Dad, and me?" _Freaked out_? This was the first he heard of this. Carlyon frowned, and to his astonishment, Rex looked mutinous … but that didn't stop him from squirming. There was silence from the members of his family who were in Nevada, and even Esther was frowning in obvious confusion. Octavia cleared her throat, her expression described best as 'thunderous,' and Matheson squeaked. Really, Carlyon couldn't blame him: his middle daughter could be terrifying when she was angry. Scratch that: all three of his daughters could be terrifying when any of them were angry.

"Okay, okay! Damn, you're worse than World War II! OW!" Rex snarled at Octavia, who stared at him unsympathetically. He exhaled and said, "Fine. Your late husband, Owen and Jason's father, is a dead ringer for an assassin who tried to kill Jack and Gwen Cooper in Los Angeles when we infiltrated one of PhiCorp's buildings." Esther gasped, her face turning white, and Owen put a protective arm around her shoulders, glowering at Rex. Really, if their rivalry wasn't so annoying, it would actually be funny. Carlyon very carefully didn't look at his middle daughter's face. Even now, she was sensitive about potential slurs to David's memory.

"That doesn't surprise me," Priscilla observed coolly, "since David had a twin brother, whom he kept away from his family because his brother was dangerous. Oh, he loved his twin … of course he did. But he feared what would happen to his wife and sons if his brother got too close. Next issue?" Of course, as soon as the words were spoken, the entire meeting dissolved into chaos. And rather than intervene, Carlyon rose to his feet, turned off the speakerphone, and went into his private office, where he could continue the conversation in peace.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Well," Natalie observed, holding Ailsa on her lap, "that was certainly interesting." Jack could only nod his agreement. There were so many comments he could make, but since there was a five-year-old in the room, he wouldn't. He actually saw a picture of David Martinelli in his first weeks at the Tregarth house, and while his heart skipped a beat when he recognized the man … well. David Martinelli died a hero. The same couldn't be said of his twin brother (assuming he actually died of his wound, which was questionable, since the Miracle ended two months later).

"My apologies, dear ones," Carlyon sighed, "but Rex walked right into the lion's den, and admitting when he's wrong is not Agent Matheson's strong suit. So. Jack inherited Angelo's investments and holdings, while Natalie inherited the compound itself. I know Natalie needs some time to think about this, so what are your plans, Jack?" The immortal captain made a face, prompting a muted giggle from Ailsa, and Carlyon added, "Be careful about the faces you make in front of my granddaughter, Jack, there are some questions Natalie isn't ready to answer."

"No comment," Jack retorted, drawing laughter from Sophia and Natalie this time. He added after a moment, "Still thinking about it, may wait until Nat makes her decision before I really start thinking about it." At Natalie's confused expression, he explained, "Well, the staff has to be paid somehow." The young woman face-palmed in obvious embarrassment, and Jack added, "And right now, I'm a lot more concerned about our safety. If that assault in the garage was just against me, that's one thing … but if it was a precursor to an attack against Sophia, Natalie, and Ailsa, then that's a very big issue."

"What did Philip say while you and he were talking at dinner, Jack? Oh, by the way, Carlyon … dinner was outstanding. Nothing fancy … slices of pork loin, boiled noodles that our granddaughter smothered in parmesan cheese, and salad … but absolutely delicious. I spoke with the cook after dinner and asked if I could have the recipe, since my oldest daughter loves to cook. She beamed and promised to have it ready for me tomorrow, since that was one of Signora Talia's favorite dishes to prepare. I have the feeling that I'm in her good books," Sophia observed. Oh. So that's where she disappeared to. Not that Jack had any room to talk.

And he wouldn't, choosing instead to answer her question, "He doesn't see an issue with returning Suzie's coffin to us. In fact, he wasn't entirely sure why Angelo kept it separate from Tosh's, unless …" Angelo and Carlyon worked together often, both men referring to the other as his best enemy. Was it such a stretch to consider the possibility that Carlyon briefed Angelo on the Resurrection Gauntlet and Suzie's use of it? Jack made a mental note to bring that up with Carlyon later and continued, "We also talked about his grandfather and grandmother. I heard some stories about Talia from Liam, and Philip had stories of his own."

"I never thought much about it, but Angelo has a point. Natalie is a great deal like Talia Colasanto," Carlyon mused. As she had every time someone brought it up at dinner, Natalie blushed, and Carlyon went on, "And while I'm thinking about it, I want to talk to you about Gaetano. He was given a thorough examination and while he's in pain from the snakebite, as well as somewhat dehydrated, he's not as traumatized as some of the Riftugees who came through the Cardiff Rift. We need to find him a good home, preferably with a family who speaks enough Italian to ease him into living here."

"Dad, why can't Inoltre find him a home in Italy? Or would that be more of an adjustment for him?" Natalie inquired, referring to the Italian equivalent of Torchwood. Yes, now that Jack thought about it, he remembered her mentioning that she knew a few members of Inoltre from her college years. He wondered if either lady knew this Ethan, and decided after a moment that he would investigate that possibility more thoroughly later. Along with a few other things. And Carlyon was answering his daughter's query, bringing up memories which Jack thought he put away many years earlier.

"It's a worthy thought, darling girl, but unfeasible. Something similar was tried, years before Flat Holm was created, and it turned out the Riftugee had more issues than was known. Fifteen people died as a result and the director of Torchwood Cardiff at the time nearly lost his post," Carlyon replied. Jack's eyebrows rose. Was that what happened? He was on assignment elsewhere at the time, and when he returned, the entire Hub was eerily quiet, with people exchanging spooked looks. Natalie nodded, looking sad, but made no more objections.

However, that didn't mean she had nothing left to say. She asked, "Flat Holm? What's that?" Given that Carlyon already told him that he hacked into the Hub, Jack really wasn't surprised that the other man knew what Flat Holm was. Sophia's expression was thoughtful, rather than confused, which meant that she knew about the facility. But when she looked at him, there was no judgment in her eyes … only acceptance. He wondered if she would still feel that way if she knew the entire story. That question was answered by the lady herself.

"Flat Holm is a facility off the coast of the UK, where the Riftugees of Cardiff were housed, if they couldn't be reintegrated back into society. Sometimes they could be, but most of the time … most of the time, they couldn't be. Jack created Flat Holm so they could have a sanctuary. It wasn't very pretty, according to the accounts I read, but it was far better than the alternative," Sophia replied. She made eye contact with Jack as she spoke, adding, "I was incredibly proud of you when I read those accounts, Jack. Carlyon and I tried to come up with ways to help those poor souls, but nothing we tried ever worked."

Jack shifted, a bit uncomfortably, and Natalie murmured, "That's par for the course with Torchwood. It doesn't have to be pretty, it just has to be effective." She raised her head, smiling faintly, and asked, "Torchwood wasn't by chance created by a mother, was it?" That surprised a laugh out of Jack, and her mother grinned impishly. Natalie pressed her free hand to her cheek, eyes comically wide, adding, "Oh, that's right, it was created with the sanction of Queen Victoria, who was a mother and a grandmother many times over!"

"It was indeed, my dear. And Jack, don't think I don't know about the trips you made to Flat Holm after your return to Earth and before your departure. I have eyes and ears there, too," Carlyon advised. Jack wasn't sure if he should be flattered or worried about Carlyon having so many fingers in so many pies, and then decided to be grateful that Carlyon was watching over the remaining residents of Flat Holm while he was away. The other man continued after a moment, "All right, so the briefing is done, it's time for one-on-one conversations. Jack, Sophia, I don't think we need to talk about anything else. Natalie?"

"Actually, Dad … if you don't mind, I'd like to run a few things by you. Not about the house, but other things," Natalie asked hesitantly. Carlyon immediately assented and Sophia switched the speakerphone off, before handing the receiver to Natalie. She whispered, "I'll go into my bathroom, so you guys don't have to leave the room. Ailsa, be good for Jack and for Mama Sophia." Be good for Jack? He'd just been volunteered as a babysitter? Or designated as a babysitter … he looked up in protest, but it was too late. Natalie kissed the top of her daughter's head and walked into the en suite, closing the door behind her. Jack closed his mouth with a snap, and Sophia just grinned at him.

"C'mon, Jack … I'm sure the two of us can handle a five-year-old girl for twenty minutes or so. Assuming you don't have a … hot date with someone?" she asked merrily and Jack just glowered at her. Sophia just smirked and asked, "Okay, Ailsa, we can go back to the gardens or stay here until Mommy is done talking to Grandpa, and then go to the gardens. She hasn't seen them yet, remember? What do you think we should do?" Jack thought briefly about pointing out that it was getting close to Ailsa's bedtime (assuming it wasn't already past), but decided that there were times when discretion was the better part of valor. And this was one of those times.

"Wait for Mommy! The gardens are sooo pretty, Jack!" Ailsa told him earnestly. Sophia winked at him and glanced at her watch. Oh. Oh, Sophia was a wily one. She grinned at him and Ailsa asked, "While we're waiting for Mommy, can Jack tell me a story? He tells really good stories, Mama Sophia." Yeah, once they were _seriously_ edited. Her favorite was a heavily edited version of his encounter with Margaret the Slitheen, back when he was traveling with the Doctor and Rose. Her favorite part was when Slithia (Margaret) was turned into an egg, giving her a second chance, by the good enchantress, Lady Blue (the TARDIS).

"I would love to hear some of those stories myself. That's an excellent idea, Ailsa!" Sophia replied, smiling at Jack knowingly. He would pay her back. He didn't know how or didn't know when, but he would pay her back for doing this. He smirked at her, pleased to see her smile falter just a little. '_Be ready, old friend_,' he thought, '_if there's one thing I learned from quite a few people, including Ianto, it's to strike when it is least expected_.'

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Natalie closed the door behind her, before sliding down the wall, the cold of the floor seeping through her thin cargo pants. And the cold felt good, especially after her rather embarrassing conversation with Jack before dinner. Her father said softly, "Now tell me, sweet girl, tell me what's troubling you. Is it the compound … or rather, what you should do about the buildings on the compound?" The air left her lungs in a rush and her father added, "Oh, my dearest Natalie. You've already decided to keep your inheritance, but haven't figured out what you're doing yet with that inheritance." She didn't ask how he figured that out.

"Angelo's request was that I keep a few buildings for Jack's use, and that's a request I have no problem with honoring. He's already taking note of which buildings would be best for his purposes. I'm guessing that he'll use them as safe houses. And I want maybe a small cottage or something for myself when Ailsa and I need time away. But there are a lot of buildings left, including the main house. I thought for a bit about turning the main house into a home for homeless veterans, but the logistics got the better of me. I still don't know what to do about the main house, but I was wondering if there's not an empty building in Lawton or Dupres that we could use for the vets," Natalie said softly.

There was a brief silence, and then her father said, sounding as if he'd suddenly developed a cold, "I think that will be _far _easier to set up than you can imagine, my dear. Like Jack himself, I bought real estate to use as safe houses. We used one of those safe houses during the Year. And I can't think of a better use than a home for veterans. When you, your mother, Ailsa and Jack come home, while Octavia and Adriane are in Scotland, I'll take you there and we can inspect it. It's structurally sound, but quite bare of any amenities." Natalie suddenly found it hard to breathe, especially when her father added, almost dreamily, "I knew I had one safe house too many, but couldn't think of what to do with it. What do you think, dearling, should we call it the Natalie Tregarth Home for Wounded Warriors?"

Natalie all but squeaked as she exclaimed, "Daddy, no! Don't name it after me!" Her face was turning so red, it wouldn't have surprised her to learn that planes flying over Nevada could navigate by her blush. Her father made a strangled sound that Natalie couldn't quite identify, and after a moment, she said more calmly, "Please, don't name it after me. We should name it after someone important. Maybe one of your mates in the war who didn't come back, or someone who fell through the cracks, someone who died before he could be helped?"

"I … might know of a few," her father allowed, voice growing steadier. There was a slight pause, and then he asked, "Did I ever tell you about the men I served with, darling girl, aside from Jack?" Natalie acknowledged that he had not, and her father continued, "I will remedy that when you four get home. After Ailsa has gone to bed, and while everyone else is doing other things, I'll tell you about the finest men I ever knew. And they were the finest men you could imagine. Some of them might have even been good enough for you and your sisters."

Natalie blushed again and said, "So, you don't think this is pie in the sky? We really can do this? I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner, but …" Her father immediately began hushing her, and Nat fell silent. As ever, when she was nervous, she started babbling. The worst part was, she wasn't even sure what she was nervous about. Unless it was what she saw earlier. She still was struggling with that, even though Jack was so kind about her poking into his business.

"We can do this, dear heart, and what's more, we _will_ do this. You didn't think of this sooner, because there was no reason for you to think of it sooner. And now that you have, we will have our new house open and ready for business within six months," her father said quietly, with determination. He paused, before adding, "Yes, we're Torchwood. Yes, we're committed to protecting the people of this region from whatever comes through the Rift. But the Rift won't always be spewing things out, and we'll be able to set up the house properly during the quiet periods. And I will guarantee you that Jack will want to help."

Jack. Funny how things kept coming back to him. Or maybe not funny, but ironic. Hell, she didn't know which word she wanted to use! Jack confused her so damn badly, she felt all topsy-turvy. Apparently, she put her feelings in a box a bit too well, because now the djinn was out of the bottle, and all she could think about was Jack. How still and pale he was when Ray carried him from the garage; the gentleness of his smile when she admitted what she saw in his room and what she was doing in there … the way he looked as Liam Grady (who else could it have been?) made love with him. Natalie shuddered, because oh, heavens … he'd been so very beautiful and so very unguarded.

She wondered, a bit distantly, why she didn't feel angry on Esther's behalf. And then she remembered the last thing Esther told her before they all loaded onto the helicopter … that she wanted Jack to enjoy himself, whatever that enjoyment took. Esther held her hands tightly between her own two, her brown eyes very serious as she told Natalie, '_terrible things happened to Jack the last time he was in Nevada. I want good memories to replace those. Promise me that you won't stop him, Nat_.' And Natalie promised, because in the months since her rescue, Esther had become her best friend. It was what Esther wanted, and so Natalie would honor that request.

And, as she said, it wasn't her business. But in her mind's eye, she could still see Liam Grady suspended over Jack, could hear the moans and gasps of pleasure, and her own feelings were a mixture of shame at seeing something so intimate and desire, because oh God, seeing that turned her on. Porn never had this effect on her … she would never tell either of her sisters, but she watch a few porn movies in college with a few of her friends. The best way to describe her reaction was a combination of '_ew, really_?' and '_uhm, okay …. why_?' Seeing how her friends reacted made Natalie wonder if maybe there was something wrong with her.

She didn't know. What she did know was that regardless of what she saw today, she still regarded Jack as Esther's (and Owen's), and she didn't poach on other people's territory. She was also quite sure that Jack would have a few things to say about being someone's property or territory, but dammit, it was the best way she had of making sure she didn't get her heart broken (again) or didn't make a fool out of herself (again)! Her father said softly, "Natalie? What is it, sweetheart? Is being in such close quarters to Jack making things harder for you?"

"Oh, crap … so you figured it out, too?" she moaned. Her mother and two sisters figured it out, and so did Esther. So far, her menfolk had been blissfully oblivious. It looked like that was about to come to a screeching halt. Damn. She allowed her head to drop back against the wall, and she sighed, "I really hoped that no one else would figure it out. Guess I need to work on my poker face, if I want to keep it hidden from everyone else. I know that I shouldn't want him, Dad … he's gorgeous, taken, is three times my age, still grieving for what he's lost … did I mention gorgeous? I shouldn't want him, but I do. So much."

"Oh, my beautiful daughter … in truth, I think I would be more worried for you if you didn't find Jack appealing. He is very handsome, to say nothing of charming and charismatic, and despite his occasionally flippant manner, he's also one of the most compassionate people I've ever known. He can be ruthless, of a certainty, but the choices he's had to make have cut deeply into his heart and his soul," her father sighed. All right, that wasn't telling Natalie anything that she didn't already knew, but she also knew that her father was leading up to something. He added, "The point is, Jack is a person who is beautiful inside and outside. You have nothing to be ashamed of, being attracted to him."

"I … I'm not ashamed. Exactly. More like … I don't know what to _do_ with this," Natalie admitted. She knew that despite what Jack told her earlier, after she admitted a truth to him, he couldn't be interested in her that way. It was why she nudged Esther toward acting on her feelings for him. Besides, they had a history between them, thanks to the months they traveled together before the Miracle ended and after Jack was shot.

"You're doing just fine, sweetheart. What else is on your mind?" her father asked gently. Natalie hesitated, and then told him about Ray, how he carried Jack as easily as she carried Ailsa. Her father was silent for several moments, and then said, "I have some ideas, but I would prefer to do some research first. In the meantime, I know it's getting late. It is here … no, no, no apologizing. I couldn't have slept until I spoke to you and your mother. Rest well, my darling daughter, and I will speak to you in the morning. I love you."

"Love you, too, Dad," Natalie replied. She hung up the phone and leaned her head against the wall once more. Her mind was starting to slow down, or maybe things were starting to fall into place. At last, she pushed herself to her feet and opened the door, returning to the main room. Ailsa was sound asleep against Jack's chest and Natalie smiled in spite of herself. Her mother whispered the tentative plans, adding that Natalie still hadn't seen the gardens at night, and Jack would escort her there. Remembering what her father just told her, she agreed to that plan, since her mother would be staying with Ailsa.

She would never know that as her father hung up the phone that night, he was weeping silent tears of joy because, '_she called me 'Daddy.' My baby girl called me daddy_.'

TBC


	12. Chapter 11: Natalie's Choice

Author's Notes: Okay, folks, coupla things with regards to the story. First, I've just about worked out how the epilogue is gonna play out, and like I said, Ray's actual identity is revealed. In the author's note for the epilogue, I'll also give you information about the next story ('_The Hidden Child_'). Another revelation: Jack's assailant in the garage, along with a few other surprises. Here's a small hint: in the first episode of '_Miracle Day_,' a suicide bomber blew himself up and Jack and Esther nearly shared his fate. Later, that same individual's head was removed, and he still lived. So … how likely is it that someone inside an SUV when it exploded survived, and wished to heaven that they didn't? Something to consider. In any event, as the title implies, in this chapter, Natalie makes her decision known; Liam comes to some conclusions; Owen and Lucas have a conversation about the Tregarth women; and Angelo's oldest grandson puts in a call to his boss. Did I mention that he belongs to someone else? (innocent look) Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Eleven

Natalie's Choice

Colasanto Compound, Nevada

Five Days Later

Over the next four days, Natalie Tregarth could be seen wandering around her new property. Captain Harkness pointed out a few buildings he'd like for his own use, and the day after the deed was signed over to her, she began her own explorations. She was usually on her own during this time … her mother and daughter would explore the gardens, with their new friend Ray pointing out various plants and flowers and trees to the little girl. For his own part, Captain Harkness … Jack … spent his days primarily with Philip, hearing stories about Angelo that his granddaughter hadn't known, or wasn't of a mind to share. Liam would put money on the latter.

He also learned that Sophia Tregarth knew just about everything that happened that night. She had very little to say, but the glint in her eyes whenever Olivia came up in conversation warned Liam that it was probably for the best that Mrs. Tregarth was still in her cryo-coma. He had a feeling that between being blown up with the Families' mole and coming face to face with a thoroughly-pissed-off Sophia Tregarth, Olivia would have likely chosen being blown up. Just a guess, however. Olivia was always a bit unpredictable in some ways.

As was suggested on the day of their arrival, Natalie held a small meeting with the staff the following morning, explaining that yes, she was keeping the house and no, she wasn't sure what she was doing with it yet, but as soon as a decision was made, she would let everyone know. It wasn't in her current plan to let anyone go, because she had a feeling that when she was sure what she wanted to do, all hands on deck would be necessary. She was quite willing to answer any questions about herself and her family … she knew that there was some misinformation about the Tregarths, and wanted to alleviate any worries they might have about working … about having her as a 'boss.' She stumbled over her words, blushing as she tried to figure out the best way to put it.

While there were some who were charmed by their nervous new mistress, there were still others who were decidedly not impressed. Liam was actually pleased with the way Natalie handled those, as her eyes went flat and cold, and her voice reflected her less-than-amused response, telling them that she was in an unfamiliar situation … but she did bite. And she bit hard, if she was pushed far enough. _General translation_, Liam thought ruefully, _underestimate me at your own peril_. The ones who were murmuring only a few minutes earlier looked somewhat abashed, and Natalie continued, her voice stronger and more determined. She reminded everyone that while she reminded their late employer of his even later wife, she never met Talia Colasanto. She wasn't Talia Colasanto, she was Natalie Tregarth, and they had to remember that.

The meeting broke up a short time later, and Natalie joined Jack, who was standing in the doorway. She rocked onto her tiptoes, murmuring something to him, and smiled at whatever his answer was. Liam watched in fascination as the slight brunette hugged his arm, and cast one last smile to the lawyer who was putting his papers in his briefcase. Liam watched as Jack put a companionable arm around Natalie's shoulders and led her out of the room. He learned during dinner that Jack did hear a door closing … and that it was Natalie, who heard them and fearing someone was hurting Jack. She was mortified to discover just how wrong she was, so Liam could expect her to be a little … shy … around him. Liam could relate. He could barely look at her without wanting to do a full-body blush.

Three days after the meeting, Liam received a call from one of the men who maintained the cold storage building. As Jack surmised, living through the Depression made Angelo determined to be totally self-sufficient, even before the poorly-named Miracle reared its ugly head. Around 1960, he had a cold storage unit built on what was then the edge of the property, and then another built in 1967, when the Vietnam War was heating up, while still another was built in 1975 … the year, Liam realized now, that Natalie Tregarth was born.

In any event, Liam was curious enough about that call from Jet to take one of Angelo's golf carts and head over to the unit in question. Jet was leaning against the wall, shaking his head in astonishment, as Liam pulled up. He said even before Liam was out of the golf cart, "That girl is loca. Just plain loca. She's spent the last twenty minutes inside, dressed in just those cargo pants and a sweater. I thought that captain would take off his coat and put it around her, but he hasn't yet." From what he'd learned of Natalie during the last few days, Liam was pretty sure Jack made the offer and Natalie turned it down, reminding Jack that he was significantly taller than she was, and she would likely trip on the ends.

He said none of this to Jet, instead observing, "I'll go inside and have a look. Thanks for letting me know, Jet." The other man nodded, although it didn't look as if he planned to go anywhere. As Liam ducked inside, he was greeted with the rather odd sight of Natalie locked in Jack's embrace, his cheek resting against her hair. Liam pushed down the momentary jealousy seeing that brought, and instead asked, "Is everything all right?" Jack lifted his head and smiled, although he was obviously blinking back tears.

"Everything is fine, Liam. I think … I think it's time you called another meeting with the staff. Natalie has made her decision … but first, we need to make sure that all bases are covered. Those are the words you used, aren't they, Nat? OW! Such a violent woman!" Jack yelped. Liam merely blinked, but decided not to ask. He had a feeling that he really didn't want to know. On the other hand, he very much wanted to know what she decided. And so, he led them both out of the cold storage building and over to the golf cart, blithely ignoring Jack's, "Oh, I've always wanted to ride in one of these!" Nope. Definitely didn't want to know.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

After the fifth time he saw Natalie wandering around one of the rooms in the main house, Jack had enough. He was very good at watching without being seen, and ever since her conversation with Carlyon during their first night, her expression was solemn and thoughtful, as if she had a glimmer of an idea, but wasn't sure if what she was thinking was possible. That was fine, but Natalie was known to walk into walls if she wasn't paying attention. And what kind of friend would Jack be if he let that happen?

Besides, he had two of his buildings picked out … the guard house (or gate house) on the edge of the original property and a (very) old camper trailer that took root sometime in the early seventies, by the looks of it. Jack just made sure that everything worked the way it was supposed to, and told Natalie which buildings he favored. She wrote that down and told them that she would make sure supplies for them would be included in the budget. There was a brief pause, before she added, "Oh, and since a safe house is only safe if few people know about it, I'll come up with an appropriate code name for each."

Jack had to bite back a comment about 'appropriate' or 'inappropriate,' because as his first Doctor would have said, '_there's a time and place_.' Instead, he watched as she examined each room and paced off … something. While she did that, Jack thought about his most recent conversation with Carlyon. According to his old friend, Natalie's initial instinct was to turn the house, the compound, into a home for veterans. She realized that the logistics would be a disaster, and so, she turned her attention to doing the same in their community. As it happened (yeah, right), Carlyon had one safe house too many and wanted to know if Jack would be interested in helping to renovate said house for that purpose. Jack's response was, naturally, '_just __**try **__to keep me away_.'

When Natalie left the house and headed toward the cold storage buildings, Jack had enough. He knew then that she was up to something. What that something was, he wasn't clear on as of yet, but her destination and the purpose to her stride told him that her decision was made. He registered a double-take when they reached the cold storage building (what was she doing?), but said nothing. The last time he commented on her zigzagging across the property, she hit him with a Glare worthy of her mother.

When she breathed, "Yeah. Yeah, I think that'll work," Jack knew he was about to find out what would become of Angelo's final assets. She turned to him and asked (in a purely rhetorical manner), "What would you think if I turned the compound into the American answer to Flat Holm?" She folded her arms over her chest and eyed him expectantly. Jack, for his own part, suddenly found it very hard to breathe. Nat (as she sometimes did) misinterpreted it, observing with a rueful smile, "You've already got someplace lined up. Of course you do, you're usually three or four steps ahead of me. I'll figure something else out."

"No … no! God, no. No, this is … if not perfect, then it's damn close. You did good, Nat, you did real good. We don't have a nearby island to use, so this is the next best thing," Jack replied, the air returning to his lungs in a rush. It wasn't an island, no … but it was secluded, and it was about as safe as anyone could ask for. He would make the suggestion to Liam to hire more security. Or maybe Artie Pagonis would be the person to ask. That would be an … interesting conversation. Very interesting. He continued, "I'm really proud of you, Natalie Sophia."

She gave a small shrug, as if to say, '_not a big deal_,' and replied, "I never would have thought about it, if Mama hadn't brought up Flat Holm on our first night here. For some reason, it never occurred to me that just as the Rift swallows up people, it deposits people in the here and now. It should have. It … I mean, this place isn't ideal, and there are probably things I haven't even considered, but I figure this could be effective. I'll write down what I'm thinking, and you can poke holes in the weak spots, while we make sure that all bases are covered. You've been doing this far longer than I have, and I know you'll see things that are wrong."

"What makes you think you won't come up with better ideas?" Jack challenged. Natalie responded with a '_seriously? What are you on_?' look. He couldn't help it … he laughed aloud at her flatly-disbelieving look. He pointed out, "You've lived here your entire life … well, not in Nevada, but in this part of the country. You have a different skill set, a different set of experience. Maybe you'll come up with better ideas." Natalie's flatly-disbelieving look got even more disbelieving.

"I'm not gonna argue with you," she finally said, and then continued, "In any event, I will still need your guidance. These people who are taken … I mean, Gaetano is from 1935 Italy, but I'm guessing that sometimes, the people who are returned come from this area. So what happens when they aren't capable of reintegrating?" Jack hesitated and then began telling her about Flat Holm, and the tragic circumstances that resulted when families found out about the Riftugees. She was silent once he finished, and then murmured, "Damn. There's a part of me which is horrified, which still thinks that honesty is the best policy. But … damn."

He could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she processed what he told her. After a moment, Natalie looked up at him and said, "Not pretty, not perfect, but it's the best possible outcome, when I take everything into account. I just wish … Oh, damn. Damn, damn, damn. Maybe I'm making a mistake with this." Jack put his hands on her shoulders, seeing the panic that was starting to take root with, '_oh heaven help me, I think I've bitten off more than I can chew, and I'm going to take people down with me_.'

"Stop that," Jack said quietly, staring intently at her. Nat stared up at him, her eyes very wide and her expression bordering on terrified, "you are not making a mistake with this, and you cannot let yourself get overwhelmed, much less this soon in the game. Yes, this is a big undertaking, I won't deny that. Believe me, I know better than anyone. But you aren't alone, Natalie. I'll help you out, and so will your parents, and your sisters, and that's not taking into account the current staff here. Liam will do as much as he can, and I'm not just saying that because he's hot and good in bed." Natalie blushed at this last comment, but she also giggled a bit. _Good_. Jack continued, "Like I said. You aren't alone, and we won't let you drown."

"I know. I do, I know that. Uhm. The reason I was in here, was because I was thinking this would be a good place for our departed members. I know Owen isn't ready to let go of Tosh, but if we put Suzie Costello in here, and … other people, going forward … oh damn, I'm really not saying this well at all!" she fretted. Maybe not, but Jack saw where she was going with this. There was a part of him which recoiled at the idea of Suzie Costello being where he couldn't keep an eye on her, but Jack was nothing if not practical … and he had to admit that Natalie's idea held a great deal of merit. They would be moving her from the garage to this building, which was a far cry from moving her from Nevada to Oklahoma, even by air. Plus, still thinking practically, they were already starting to run out of room in Hub 2.0 (they really needed to come up with a better name for it).

"You're saying it just fine. And you're right … we should have our lost members here in this building, at least as a temporary measure until your father puts his own plan into place," Jack replied. Carlyon was rather mysterious about that, but he was quite definite about having something permanent. He just wished, his heart aching, that Gray's body survived the blast that destroyed the original Hub. Natalie thought about that for a moment, and then nodded. Jack continued, "I do think we should have security in place for this building. One thing you need to understand: not even life and death are easily defined within Torchwood." The corners of Natalie's lips quirked and she raised her brows at him, as if to say, '_oh, really_?' He rolled his eyes and said, "I mean, apart from me."

"Thank you for that clarification," Natalie observed dryly, "really, I don't know how I would have ever guessed. As I was saying … oh, right, I wasn't saying anything, was I? Sorry. Okay, so _you_ were saying that life and death aren't easily defined, and that we should have extra security to guard the cold storage building. I'll come up with a reason why dead bodies need guards … uhm, maybe Torchwood has pissed off people, and we want to make sure our dead are treated with respect?" _Not bad for on the fly_, Jack thought, and wondered what Ianto would have made of Natalie's suggestion.

"That'll work. You're getting the hang of this already," he told her, and once more, he was treated to a shrug, as if to say, '_no big deal_.' He had to ask, because he was curious, "Do you feel like you're losing your humanity, losing your soul, working for Torchwood? Do you think that this is a toxic organization?" Natalie blinked at him, obviously confused, but after a moment, the familiar expression of, '_give me a minute while I think about this, because an off-the-cuff response won't work_' crossed her face.

At last, she replied, "I was afraid that I was losing my humanity, because I knew that if I were put in the same situation, I would have killed those Cousins again. I regret that it was necessary, but I don't regret actually pulling the trigger, I don't regret protecting us or Esther. But this? No. No, I don't feel like I'm losing my soul, losing my humanity. I know that ugly things are sometimes required, and if the decisions I make here prevent my daughter from the necessity of making those same decisions twenty or twenty-five years down the line, then it's worth it. If there's anything I've learned from the mess in 1965, it's that kicking the can down the road ends up making things worse than if you dealt with the problems at the time. No. No, I have no regrets about working for Torchwood."

It wasn't the words that went straight to Jack's heart … it was the tone. Her voice was thoughtful, but ultimately confident. His eyes filmed over with tears and Jack pulled the young woman into his arms, kissing the top of her head. His action obviously surprised her, but it didn't stop Natalie from wrapping her arms around his waist. That was how Liam found them a few minutes later and asked if everything was all right. Jack offered the other man a smile, replying, "Everything is fine, Liam. I think … I think it's time you called another meeting with the staff. Natalie has made her decision … but first, we need to make sure that all bases are covered. Those are the words you used, aren't they, Nat? OW! Such a violent woman!"

He yelped as Natalie's hand smacked his rear. The lawyer simply blinked, looking from Natalie to Jack and back again, but wisely kept his mouth shut. He gestured for them to follow him, and for the first time, both Jack and Natalie saw the golf carts. He couldn't help blurting out gleefully, "Oh, I've always wanted to ride in one of these!" Natalie grinned up at him, especially after he helped her into the golf cart. Apparently, she felt the exact same way. He wondered if she realized what a boon these carts would be. If not, he would tell her. Later, though. Later.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Dr. Owen Harper was at the hospital for the fifth time in the last five days. They discovered that Gaetano spoke Italian, French and English … however, like most people in an uncomfortable, unfamiliar and painful situation, the youngster switched to his native language. Just to get a smile out of the boy, who was still somewhat teary-eyed after learning from Ava that he could never go home, Owen asked him how many languages he could speak. By the end of that conversation, the doctor was fighting a pounding headache, much to Lucas' amusement. Then again, that brat _was_ easily amused.

As the pair left the hospital together, Lucas' mobile rang and he murmured, "It's Grandfather. Yeah?" He was silent for several moments, rolling his eyes, and then said, "Hello, Grandfather, yes, we're leaving the hospital; yes, Gaetano will be released soon; and yes, he does speak English. Also French and German, as well as a few other languages … Owen has the headache to prove it. Gaetano insisted on demonstrating for him, and providing the translation. I think Owen got the better of him, though. Gaetano doesn't know any Welsh or Cymru, or whatever you wanna call it, and Owen does. 'Course, most of what he knows is swear words."

Owen rolled his eyes at the younger man, who just smirked at him mischievously. And then, Lucas' face went very still, he breathed, "She did what? No, no, no, that's fantastic! Absolutely fantastic, Owen and I were talking about that when we were driving Gaetano to the hospital! What does he think about that? Yeah, I figured as much, but he's a bit on the unpredictable side." That was obviously with regards to Jack … and while they were driving Gaetano to the hospital, Lucas was fretting about what would happen to someone who came through the Rift, especially if they couldn't go back through. 'She' was likely Natalie. Which meant … probably a decision on her unexpected inheritance, as her father and older sisters took to calling it.

Lucas interrupted his thoughts by saying, "Okay, we'll be there soon. Bye." He slid his mobile shut with a decisive motion, telling Owen, "Natalie made her decision about the Colasanto compound." Yeah, Owen figured as much, and he had a feeling he knew what she decided. Lucas went on, "She's turning it into a sanctuary for those who come through the Rift and can't be reintegrated into society. Nat's keeping at least one building for herself and Ailsa, while Jack has requested at least two … buildings that are no longer used. Everything else will be for the care of the Riftugees."

Although Owen was half-expecting this, the revelation still knocked some of the air from his lungs. He asked hoarsely, "So, what happens now?" By this time, they reached Lucas and Jason's truck, and Owen swung himself into the cab as soon as Lucas beeped it open. The younger man shrugged and put his mobile in its usual place in the truck … in the cup holder. He asked once if leftover liquid ever messed with his mobile. The young man just shrugged and replied, somewhat airily, that '_if I have to, I can always put it with rice_.' Huh? Adriane ever so kindly explained that rice absorbed liquid. That … actually made sense. And Jack wasn't there, otherwise, Owen was quite sure he would have had a comment handy about leftover fluid. Not that this was a bad thing. The longer Owen was back, the more Jack behaved normally … or, normal as Owen understood it for Jack.

"Well, the Colasanto lawyer will make sure all I's are dotted and all T's are crossed. He's working with Jack and Natalie to figure out the best way to do it, speaking from a legal standpoint," Lucas replied and Owen nodded. Good. That was good. Lucas continued after a moment, in a deceptively light voice, "Do I need to have a Talk with you about my cousin, the way I did with CIA about my mother?" Owen responded with a glare (here we go again, he thought without a trace of amusement), and Lucas continued, his face extremely serious, "I mean it, Owen. I want to know what your intentions toward my cousin are. I know you two have been getting close over the last few days."

"I don't know, Lucas. At this point, I'm not even sure if 'intentions' exist. I enjoy spending time with Adriane and she seems to enjoy our conversations as well, and for now, that's enough for both of us. I'm not ready to actually get involved with anyone, something I bloody well told her, and I'm not sure when I _will_ be ready," Owen retorted. This was actually the third such conversation he'd had in the last few days. He was willing to explain this to Adriane's mum and grandfather, but this was getting just a bit much. The doctor added somewhat bitterly, "And just when is someone gonna give Adriane the same Talk I've been getting?"

Lucas replied promptly, to Owen's surprise, "She already got that Talk. Jack did that before they left for Nevada. He told her that you spent four years on your own in another dimension, without any other humans around, and that you lost someone you loved because of an alien attack. He also told her that he wouldn't stand for anyone hurting you again … and said in an undertone that he did enough of that before you ended up in the other dimension. It kinda blew Adriane's mind, because he was so serious about what steps he would take to protect you, but she promised to do right by you. We're just asking for the same consideration for Adriane."

Jack had a talk with Adriane? That was the first thing that Owen thought of. The second was, '_that silly sod still hasn't forgiven himself … I'm so gonna kick his arse for that_!' And finally, it occurred to him … Jack was probably always willing to look after him. But Owen wouldn't let him or Jack hadn't figured out how to do it. Lucas was silent while he took this all in and finally said softly, "Never had a big brother before, have you? Maybe it's whatever happened before you ended up in the other dimension, maybe he never felt as though he had the right to act like your big brother, but Jack's not the same person my grandparents remember. I'm pretty sure he's not the same person you remember, either."

"Maybe he is," Owen replied hoarsely, "and I'm just finally seeing whom he really is. Damn." Lucas waited a few minutes while Owen regained his composure. And really, it shouldn't have rattled him so badly. It was just … damn. At last, he said, "Okay, so you and Jack have had your say with each of us. Can we put that behind us and figure out what we can do to help your aunt get both of the projects going? I figure I can do an on-site examination of our Riftugees, before they head to the compound."

Lucas responded with a pained look as he drove out of the hospital parking lot, replying, "Could you please avoid referring to Natalie as my aunt when we're around the rest of my family? I don't mind it, but Adriane goes bat guano crazy." Owen just smirked and Lucas groaned, "Don't tell me. You call Natalie our aunt to wind her up." The doctor's smirk turned into a genuine smile, because really, Adriane's reaction to people calling Natalie her aunt was just too funny. Seeing the amused but exasperated look on Priscilla's face was a lot of fun, too.

"Okay," Owen replied nonchalantly, "I won't." Lucas groaned again, and Owen couldn't help laughing this time. But his laughter was tinged with sadness, because sparring with Lucas was nowhere near as much fun as sparring with Ianto, and while he would never admit it (not even to Jack), Owen missed the Tea-boy. That ache eased a little when he bantered with Carlyon Tregarth, but he did miss Ianto. He missed Tosh, too, but that went without saying, and at least he could talk to her. Sort of. That reminded him … Owen asked, "Do you know if Natalie has any plans for the morgue on the compound?"

"Actually, she does. Colasanto had a couple of cold storage buildings put on his property, and Nat wants to use those as a temporary morgue, at least until Grandfather has his thing in place. And knowing Grandfather, I wouldn't put it past him to build a damn mausoleum. As it is, he's thinking about putting down a runway, so Artie Pagonis … Colasanto's former pilot and bodyguard … can land that airplane on our land and pick up the Riftugees, rather than meeting us in Lawton," Lucas replied. Owen actually kinda like that idea. He wasn't really comfortable with the idea of taking them in the chopper, so this new runway would be _extremely _helpful.

"What else is going on? I know Esther has a new project … she and your mum were plotting this morning when I got down to breakfast," Owen asked. To his astonishment (and worry), a wicked smile crossed the other man's face. Whatever the pretty blonde was doing, it looked to be big. As Lucas began filling him in, the doctor realized he was right. He also realized that he wanted in on this … he wanted in on this, big time!

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Philip knew, as soon as Liam entered the house with Captain Harkness and Natalie Tregarth, that the young woman made her decision. He could see it in her quiet determination, in Liam's obvious shell-shock, and in the captain's equally obvious pride. Liam invited Philip to accompany them to Liam's office, where he learned exactly what Natalie planned to do with the compound his grandfather built up from a few buildings over the course of his _very_ long life. And he knew Angelo would have been so proud of her … he would have known that he did exactly the right thing, when he made his last few choices.

This compound would become a sanctuary for traumatized returnees. Natalie shyly admitted that she initially wanted to make it a home for veterans (an extremely noble pursuit, so far as Philip was concerned), but the logistics ended up defeating her. An actual home for veterans would be created in her home town. As a grandson of Angelo Colasanto, Philip knew about the Rift in the fabric of time and space in Cardiff. Evidently, when it closed, it created a vacuum … and since nature abhors a vacuum, a new Rift opened up. This Rift was not far from the Tregarth homestead in Oklahoma, and just as its sister Rift did in Cardiff, people occasionally came through. Some of them could ease back into society … but there were some who couldn't … some who didn't. And this house would become a safe place for them.

When Philip was a little boy, his grandfather and grandmother taught him that heroes existed. They both met heroes, real heroes. For his grandfather, of course, it was Captain Jack Harkness, a hero who saved the world as Angelo watched, and had no problem with the knowledge that the world would never know it. For his grandmother, it was the shy young soldier who braved a military court martial to save her brother from a POW camp during the Second World War. Philip grew to revere both heroes … going so far as to collect trading cards for the second man. If trading cards for Captain Harkness existed, he probably would have collected those as well.

Quite understandably, he wanted to be a hero as well, he wanted to serve his country, and he wanted to be a credit to his grandmother and grandfather. They were his heroes as well. But as he grew up, he began to realize that his peers and would-be employers might not see his grandfather the same way. More than that, he discovered that to some, his beloved grandfather was a criminal, and Philip felt torn. But he always forgot that Angelo Colasanto saw far more than what his children and grandchildren wanted him to see. Angelo came to the same conclusions, but where the young man fretted, his grandfather came up with a plan.

Philip would change his last name. Part of it was to assist him with his career, but just as much of it was to protect him from the Families. Philip's father agreed, and when the boy was fifteen, his name was legally changed. To make it easier to remember, it was a corrupted version of 'Colasanto,' something that infuriated his slightly older cousin Olivia, but Philip didn't care. He was still able to keep his connection to his grandfather, all the while honoring that grandfather's wishes. And so, he began making use of that gift from his grandfather.

It was a bit of a cliché, but the rest, as they said, was history. Philip's intelligence and determination took him far, further than even Angelo dreamed was possible. During their last conversation, shortly before Angelo's final coma, the man told his grandson just how proud he was of him. He also told him that he knew Olivia wouldn't honor his wishes, regarding Captain Harkness, and asked that Philip do so in her place. The grandson readily agreed. He just wished he could have acted before his cousin put her own plans into motion, but Philip came to realize he was exactly where he needed to be, where his grandfather would have wanted him to be.

While he probably would never see Captain Harkness exactly the same way his grandfather did, that wasn't a bad thing. What he knew was enough. Like so many heroes whom Philip met, Jack Harkness was a flawed but good man, who sometimes did terrible things to prevent far worse things from happening. When his grandfather told him what ended the assault on the children of their planet, his boss actually wept, vowing, "Not again. Never again will just one man carry that burden." They already had the Initiative in place, but that propelled it forward.

His boss was known to be a ruthless son of bitch, but Philip was proud to work for him, and he knew that the other man faced impossible decisions of his own. When Philip requested this time off (after Liam Grady told him the contents of his grandfather's will), the colonel gave him full permission, with the understanding that Philip would keep him posted. He was up to something, but Philip knew that he would find out what was going on. All in the fullness of time. Thus, after he gave his approval to Natalie Tregarth's plan, Philip slipped away to call in, his mind spinning with the things he learned about Torchwood just in the last ten minutes.

The phone was answered on the first ring, and as soon as his boss asked him what he had, Philip was ready. He provided a full report about the final plans for his grandfather's former home, as well as his own observations with regards to the Tregarth family as a whole, about Torchwood, and about Captain Jack Harkness. Finally, the colonel observed, "I need to do more research, but that's good work. How are you, though? I know you're itching to come back to work, but you do have another week or so on your leave?"

"Actually … actually, Director, I think I'll stay put for now. The Tregarth contingent will be leaving in a few days, and I'd like to see them off. Nat's a nice girl and her daughter is an absolute riot. Think Stark, only as an actual five year old, instead of an adult behaving like a five year old, and you have the basic idea," Philip replied. There was a muffled chuckle, which, coming from his boss, was as good as a roar of laughter.

"Then enjoy your time off, Agent, and I expect to hear quite a few stories from you when you get back. Fury, out," the colonel said. Agent Phil Coulson, born Philip Colasanto more than forty-five years earlier, replaced the phone in the cradle, smiling to himself. Yes, he thought that Torchwood and SHIELD would work well together. He knew from the case involving the Asgaardian Thor that some extraterrestrials were capable of working with humans, just as he knew that there were others (like the so-called 456) who meant the human race ill.

In its past, specifically with Torchwood One, the British institute was of the opinion that, 'if it's alien, it's ours.' But the Torchwood run by Jack Harkness and Carlyon was of a very different caliber. SHIELD heard of the Pharma, of course, and they knew of what they did in the past. The aliens the Pharma were experimenting intended no harm to the people of this planet. It was ironic, then, that they were eventually ended when they tried to use little Ailsa Tregarth to get their grubby little paws on Jack Harkness. Phil took out his anger with his cousin by volunteering to lead the mission to finish the Pharm off once and for all. They were expecting Jack Harkness … they got SHIELD instead.

There was no doubt in Phil's mind that SHIELD and Torchwood would butt heads on occasion. Both were run by strong-willed, stubborn men. But there was also no doubt in his mind two agencies that were devoted to the protection of the Earth would figure out a way to get past their differences. He smiled to himself and returned to Liam's office, where Liam, Natalie and Jack were poring over the supplies they would need for the sanctuary. Later today, perhaps after lunch, they would announce the plans to the rest of the staff. By now, he was aware of Jack's feelings about the afterlife (that it didn't exist), but Phil wasn't convinced. And he was quite sure that if there was an afterlife, his grandfather was watching with pride at what would become of his home. He couldn't know about his youth, but as he grew older, Phil's grandfather always told his offspring that, '_that to whom much is given, much is required_.'

Yes. Yes, he'd be quite pleased with what Natalie Tregarth did with his gift. To whom much is given, indeed.

TBC


	13. Epilogue: What Dead Girls See

Author's Note: And now, we come to the end of '_To Whom Much is Given_.' The next story is, as I mentioned, '_The Hidden Child_,' and borrowing from '_Doctor Who_,' we have the Gelfth showing up, but they aren't the only ones. Tosh has a few things to say to the ethereal beings who threaten those she loves … and it's a pretty good bet the Gelfth won't enjoy the confrontation, especially since Tosh has some fierce back-up. In this chapter, we have some surprises … some that were hinted at, others that were a bit more oblique, while still others may come from out of left field. But, as ever, there's a method to my madness. Bwahahaha! (sheepish look) Okay, so I don't do evil laughs that well. Onward and upward!

Epilogue

What Dead Girls See

Unknown Location

Three Weeks Later

It was a strange existence, what some could term an afterlife, especially after her second death. First there was nothing, but this was a comforting sort of nothing, almost a loving sort of nothingness, which made her wish so many things. After a time that could have been a few hours or a thousand years, she began to see and to accept that she became the monster that she hated so very much. Once she accepted this conclusion (and worse, that she hadn't _cared_ if she was becoming a monster), a new voice whispered in the darkness. This voice asked if she wanted to return to those whom she loved before she began her downward spiral, to those who remained. She had two choices … remain in this loving nothingness or choose to atone for what she did. For her, the choice was clear … she chose atonement, and from that moment on, she never left Jack's side. She was there when that bomb tore him and the Hub apart, just as she was there when he sacrificed whatever hope of having a relationship with his daughter to save the world. She was there when he left Earth to seek healing among the stars (where she couldn't follow), and she was there when he returned.

She watched over him when the Colasantos spun their trap and could have wept for joy when Rex Matheson and Esther Drummond came to his rescue. If she had hands, she would have tried to catch him when that trigger-happy idiot shot Jack outside the Colasanto manor. As it was, she tried to soothe his agony during the desperate flight from Nevada. Tried and failed, but that was becoming a common feeling during her afterlife.

She was there through the two months followed, and she was there when Jack ended Miracle Day. What a pity she couldn't tell anyone what she knew, how much more to Miracle Day there was. Jack was at least aware that there was more to that abomination than what met the eye, just as he was aware that the dolts who called themselves the Families weren't the ones ultimately behind the Miracle. They were but pawns, they who sought to rule the world. They were pawns and once they fulfilled their use, they would have been slotted as Category One, or worse, Category Zero. Frankly, she didn't think it could happen to a more deserving set of people, after what they'd done. She was no angel, but they were far worse than her.

She was there as they mourned a girl who wasn't really dead, and longed to tell Jack that Esther was very much alive and needed him badly. But the Tregarths took care of that for her, and from that moment on, they were part of her family as well. She was also there when Rex Matheson pretended to die and come back, and if he hadn't helped Jack end Miracle Day (along with a third party), if he hadn't stayed true to Jack when certain others who would not be named fell on their faces, she would have been tempted to do something very ugly to him. One thing she learned from watching Jack since her awakening: immortality wasn't a laughing matter and more to the point, it sucked rocks.

She was there when the Tregarths allied themselves with Rex and Jack to rescue Esther, and she was there when Jack carried the young blonde analyst (lucky girl) from the abandoned hospital, looking every inch the hero he really was. She was there when the three harpies from the Families shot Jack, but paid for it with their own lives, and she tried to get Natalie Tregarth to put the gun down when Jack came back to life. Again, she was frustrated, but she kept trying. It was very hard to accomplish much of anything with no corporeal body, but she wasn't known for giving up, even when she should.

She was also there when the fledging Torchwood America came to be, and when Jack was given another chance to say '_good-bye_' and '_I love you_' to Ianto Jones, just as she was there when he learned the entire story of 1965, when he stood against a parasite in five bodies to protect customers inside a bar, and when Owen Harper found him unconscious and barely alive. She was there when Owen took a swing at Rex Matheson (_good for you_, Owen, she thought) and she was there when the doctor took Jack down into the new base to show him the room he'd never seen. She was there, too, when Jack fell to his knees in front of a lost teammate (a lost family member) and wept, and she watched as Owen knelt beside him, drawing him in a fierce embrace.

Suzie Costello was there for it all, and as she watched Jack weep for those who were lost and those who remained, she made a promise to herself that she would remain at his side. Funny. She was more faithful, more loyal to him in death than she was in life. Better late than never, she supposed, and it seemed likely that Owen agreed. The team doctor was staring at his lost friend, blinking back tears as he held Jack tightly. Ever so often, he would press a soft kiss to the dark hair, as Jack did for his people so many times. She had to admit that watching Owen making love to Jack was incredibly hot, in part because it was so unexpected and almost platonic, if sex could ever be called 'platonic.' It occurred to her then that this was a punishment of a kind, for her sins in life, and they were many. She was even there when Natalie and Jack drove Mickey and Martha to the airport, and last minute hugs were exchanged before the young couple made their way through airport security.

It also occurred to her, not for the first time, that Jack would have forgiven her, if she only gave him that chance. At the time, she wanted to hurt him and wanted to protect him from what she was becoming. And really, the contradiction didn't surprise her. Jack himself was full of contradictions, so why would it surprise her that her feelings toward him were contradictory? She loved and hated him, she couldn't forgive herself for what she'd done and she couldn't forgive him for not stopping her sooner (she hid herself away, just as Ianto Jones did, she didn't want him to know). But as she watched him deal with each crisis, more of his past was peeled away like layers of an onion, she began to realize that she wanted his forgiveness after all. She began to realize that she could accept his forgiveness, because it wasn't the false forgiveness she hated so much. It was the forgiveness of a man who made terrible choices, found a way to live with them, and eventually learned to forgive himself (or at least, live with himself).

So yes, this was her punishment (but she couldn't help wondering what it would have been like, to be with Owen and Jack, at the same time). There were worse punishments, really. There were punishments that were far crueler, and yet, far more merciful at the same time. Was there really anything crueler than to see someone you loved in pain, and being thoroughly helpless to ease that pain? She didn't think so. Especially when the two she watched over were not only people she loved, but people she wronged. It was but one of many reasons she was indebted to the Tregarth family. Despite their mistakes and their flaws, they were loyal and loving, and Jack was absorbed into their family, as was Owen. Suzie's former lover admitted to Jack that he sometimes wished Priscilla Tregarth was his mother. She understood the feeling.

In some ways, she envied both Natalie and Adriane Tregarth. There was no doubt in her mind that Priscilla would kill for both girls. She would annihilate anyone who dared to harm the girl she raised and the girl she gave birth to. But wasn't the same true of her younger sisters and her mother? Sophia sacrificed herself to save her child (choose between another thirty years in stasis or let her unborn daughter die, something Jack and Natalie didn't know about until early one morning when Sophia made an off-hand comment). Octavia had to choose between the quick fix and protecting her sons long term. And even quiet Natalie, who was raising a child neither of her blood or her body, demonstrated her determination to keep her child safe during the Miracle, when trigger-happy idiots fired shots into her daughter's bedroom.

Much more recently, she had to choose between her daughter and Jack … and she chose them both. Could anyone blame her for choosing the quiet young woman to help rescue Jack? Yes, part of it was because she was asleep and thus, more vulnerable to manipulation, but she knew that Natalie would be willing to protect Jack. And yes, she felt somewhat guilty for playing on the American woman's guilt over the near-betrayal, but she was the best person for the situation, and Suzie believed it was wiser in this case to ask forgiveness, rather than permission.

Oh yes. There were many times when she longed to be a part of the Tregarth family, as her spirit traveled back and forth between Oklahoma and Nevada with Jack and the ladies. There were many times when she wished for yet another chance. But that wasn't meant to be, and she feared even if she found sanctuary with this family while she was growing up, she still would have made the same mistakes. Perhaps she would, perhaps she wouldn't have. For now, she would return to her vigil, watching over those she loved. She ...wait, what was that? Suzie tried to cry out, but forgot she had no vocal cords as the familiar surroundings receded from her sight. She was being dragged away from Jack! NO! No, she had to stay here, she had to watch over him, she had to make things right!

But she struggled to no avail. There was only darkness, a malevolent darkness this time. Her respite was over and the Devil was coming to take her home to Hell! No! No, not like this, not now! Suzie was on the verge of panicking when there was a distinct 'thump,' like the slamming of a car door-or perhaps, the lid of a coffin. She froze, because for the first time in she didn't know how long, she could feel. She could actually feel! Not just emotions, but sensations! She felt cold steel against her skin. And an agonizing pain was pounding through her skull. Much like the brief pain she felt when she blew out her brains, she realized.

Just to see if she could, she reached her hand out in front of her, pressing her palm against its cold surface. To her astonishment, not only was her hand truly solid, but it actually gave! Not much, but enough. Suzie put one hand over the other and pushed with muscles that went unused for years. The lid (or door) gave way this time, and Suzie fell forward, drawing fresher air into her lungs. A pair of strong arms caught her, holding her tightly, and a voice asked, "You have expressed a wish for another chance. Do you still seek power, Suzie Costello: power to harm those who have injured you, the power of life and death?" She swallowed hard. It was the same voice which asked her if she wanted to return to those whom she loved. And, she realized for the first time, it was the voice she heard in the darkness after her first death, the voice which called out for Jack, the one she mocked him about.

"I won't help you if you mean to hurt Jack or those with him. I did enough damage the first time around and the second time around as well," Suzie warned as she slowly gained strength in her legs. Or maybe not … muscles which hadn't been used in several years were protesting rather strenuously. She was rewarded for her threat with low, amused laughter. Suzie added, "And just who are you? I was dead! I'm not like Jack, am I?" The laughter grew more pronounced. Suzie realized that she didn't take any umbrage, because there was no scorn in the laughter, only true amusement. It sounded a bit rusty, but no less honest.

"No, you are not like your captain. Nor are you like your doctor and former lover, before he found himself in the other dimension. No, Suzie Costello, you used an artifact that belonged to me, repeatedly, and then that artifact was used on you. That makes you mine. And I say you are not dead," the voice replied. No, that wasn't a reply: that was an announcement, a pronouncement from on high. Suzie was getting steadily more nervous, because a disembodied voice didn't do a great deal for her nerves. Or her sanity, come to that. The voice continued thoughtfully, "Right now, I shall take you to that ramshackle caravan Jack has chosen. I think it amused him to keep the older female clothes in there. He also has food, courtesy of his former lover Liam Grady. And then you shall rest. I have a great deal of work ahead for you, child. A great deal of work, indeed." The odd thing was, she didn't find that at all sinister.

She was pushed back gently, so that she was more or less standing upright, and saw the owner of the voice for the first time. The first thing she noticed was that he looked a bit like Jack … dark hair, blue eyes, the same cleft in his chin. And then something occurred to her. While she was cradled against his chest, she heard two heart beats. Feeling as if she was feeling her way through a dark room, Suzie asked a bit weakly, "Are you a Time Lord? Are you the Doctor?" She knew about the Doctor, not just from the Torchwood Charter, but from Jack, and from the Sycorax invasion. And while she knew of Jack's regard for the Time Lord, she didn't share it. To her amusement, the man/Time Lord actually looked offended.

"Am I the Doctor? Not at all! Oh, he's done a great deal of good for the Earth, but he is _far _younger than I am. And before you ask me, Suzie Costello, there is a saying here, a saying that fits me very well indeed: I am older than dirt. Literally. Come, come, come!" the man said, tugging Suzie away from her former coffin. For the first time, she realized how cold she was, and the man repeated, "Come, child! You are in the cold storage building, which is doubling as the Torchwood morgue until Carlyon Tregarth's plans take form. When Angelo Colasanto left this house, this property, to Natalie Tregarth, she chose to turn this into an American version of Flat Holm. Since her father is still working out plans for the new morgue, it was decided that you would remain here, and Toshiko Sato's body would be transferred to this property, once Owen Harper and Jack can let go."

"And … what will I be doing?" Suzie asked. The man stopped at the threshold of the cold storage building (?), made a face, and scooped her into his arms as if she was his new bride. Suzie squeaked and clung to the Time Lord, which made him laugh. Suzie grumped at him, "You think it's so funny … oh, that's right, you carried Jack after I guided Natalie to him. You let me do that?" For the second time in as many minutes, the man made a face, and Suzie added, "But if that's the case, then why didn't you take action yourself?"

"In the first place, I'm not omnipotent. Close, but not quite there. For which I'm very grateful. That degree of omnipotence is enough to drive anyone insane. In the second place, I don't think there's ever been a chance of people 'letting' you do anything. Even if you've been forbidden, you go right ahead and do it. And finally, I'm not that omnipotent," he replied. Suzie frowned, and she was on the verge of pointing out that he already said that, when he frowned and shook his head, saying, "Omnipresent. That's the word I meant, not omnipotent."

Suzie wondered if he was entirely 'there,' and then realized, a bit ruefully, that she really had no room to talk … not when she became the monster she hated so much. He said more seriously, "There is something you need to understand. While your aim was noble, there are consequences for entering Natalie Tregarth's dreams and nightmares, and using her as a puppet." Suzie swallowed hard. Consequences? The man who called himself 'Ray' nodded and explained, "Because of your use of the Resurrection Gauntlet, and your intrusion into her subconscious mind, your life force is now tied to hers."

Oh. _Hell_. It was worth it, though. Jack came back to life, but that didn't mean he deserved to die and resurrect repeatedly, least of all like that. She said at last, "Well, it could be worse. My life could be tied to Gwen Cooper's." Unexpectedly, Ray roared with laughter and almost dropped her. It took all of Suzie's self-control to keep from squeaking a second time … but she managed it. That didn't stop her from glowering at the Time Lord now carrying her. He, of course, paid her no mind. Then again, given what she heard about Time Lords, it stood to reason. He was more than capable of wiping her out of existence. Given what she did, it was a wonder to her that he didn't.

"Keep that sense of humor, my dear Suzie, you will have need of it," Ray said, which didn't ease Suzie's mind at all. He added as they arrived at a caravan that was probably older than she was, "Once you're dressed properly, I'll take you up to the house, and introduce you as my niece. You'll work there, until it's time for me to move." He shooed her inside the caravan before she had the chance to ask where he was moving and what she would be doing. Working, yes, but doing what? She had the sense it wouldn't be anything like she did for Torchwood.

More to the point, she had the feeling that he wouldn't answer, even if she asked. Instead, she began sifting through the clothes within the caravan, and chose another question to ask. As he leaned against the wall, Suzie asked instead, "So, why are you doing this? Why did you react the way you did, when Jack was found? It seemed personal to me." It seemed as if the temperature in the caravan dropped significantly, and Suzie looked up from her sifting. Ray's expression was nothing short of icy, and she started to apologize.

"Because I love him. The same reason I have to visit a few people, once we have you set up in the compound," was the quiet, cool response. Looking at Ray, Suzie saw the quiet fury of someone who saw someone they loved in pain … and being absolutely unable to ease that pain. There were many times in the past when Suzie was jealous of her former boss … but this was the first time she was jealous of him because of love, and she wondered what it would be like, if someone loved her that way.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Over the last few weeks, since the departure of the Tregarth contingent, Liam Grady and Artie Pagonis steadily worked together to figure out the new security needs of the compound, with the transition from private home to sanctuary. Liam was ensuring that they weren't breaking any laws, while Artie had a slow and quiet nervous breakdown at the thought of guarding people who weren't entirely emotionally stable. Liam heard him mumble, '_what's she doing to me, what's that girl doing to me_,' several times. Lily, who came into the room with an armful of new notepads, merely observed sweetly, "It's not like you've never done this before, Artie. Remember Oswald Danes?"

Artie growled at the teen, "I've been doing my damnedest to forget him these last few months, brat!" Lily merely giggled, deposited her small burden, and flounced back out. Yes, flounced … for the first time since the end of the Miracle, she was behaving like a normal teenager. Some of it was due to Jack, who flirted with the girl outrageously, and Lily ate it up while the adult Tregarth ladies watched with amusement (in the case of Sophia) and bemusement (in the case of Natalie). According to Sophia, Natalie had never really seen this side of Jack, the irrepressible flirt. Oh, he flirted on a regular basis around the homestead and its environs, but nothing like he was capable of doing.

Liam also knew that being around Sophia Tregarth encouraged Lily to behave like a teenager once more. Almost as soon as she arrived, Sophia took Lily under her wing, treating her as a daughter. The red-head later admitted to Liam that Ailsa was a substitute for Sophia missing out on Natalie's formative years, while Lily was a substitute for her teen years. Liam promised not to say anything to his young assistant, but he was fairly certain Lily wouldn't mind, since Sophia was a substitute for her own mother. Even Natalie and Ailsa were involved in adopting Lily, since Natalie missed having a little sister, and Ailsa just liked being around happy people.

By the time Phil returned to his duties at SHIELD, Liam was nearly ready to submit the required paperwork … and it had been nearly a month since his first time with Jack. It was also a week since Ray's niece Suzie started work at the compound. Truthfully, Suzie made him very uncomfortable. It wasn't anything she did or said, but the way she looked at him. She looked at him as if she knew his secrets. He didn't have many, and up until four weeks earlier, he lived his life mostly free of regrets. That all changed in one day, when his emotions bubbled out of control, and he did something he knew was unforgiveable.

But still, there was no way Suzie could know that. No one knew what he did that day. Or so he thought. It was the middle of the day, and Liam was working alone in his office while Lily was out making the lunch run when Suzie quietly entered his office. Liam raised his eyebrows, because she didn't even bother to knock, but since she didn't blow the door off its hinges, he didn't object. Suzie said without preamble, "I need to take next weekend off … a family issue has come up, and I need to help settle it." Liam pulled up the calendar on his computer, and immediately began shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Suzie, that's just not possible. We're going to be short-handed as it is, since Miss Sato's body is being transferred from Oklahoma," he replied, returning his attention to her face. That may have been his second mistake, and his blood ran cold as he looked at the newest employee. There was nothing demonic about her expression, nothing sinister, nothing evil. But she looked determined and implacable, and there was a glint in her eyes that warned him that she would do whatever she had to do to get what she wanted.

"Mr. Grady, I don't want to hurt you, or anyone else. I did enough of that with my first two lives. But I have to do this, and I have no qualms whatsoever about taking whatever steps are necessary. There are people who are depending on me, and I will not let them down. Do you understand? I am not asking you for the time off, I am telling you … and that is only as a courtesy," Suzie replied quietly, her words all the more terrifying for that quiet tone.

"I see. And, why would I let you do that?" Liam asked. That was most likely his final mistake. Suzie rose to her feet, planted both hands on the desk, and leaned over it to look into his eyes. It took every ounce of self-control to keep from pulling back, but if there was one thing he learned while growing up, it was how to stand up to bullies. He stood his ground and stared into her eyes; which, he was discomfited to realize, were somewhat mad. But he gave not an inch, and to his astonishment, a slight smile curved Suzie's lips. He really wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad one, and right now, he would put money on the latter.

"Because if you don't, I will tell the world that you're responsible for the multiple deaths of Captain Jack Harkness in the garage. It was you who knocked Jack unconscious, and it was you who released the gas that killed him, over and over again," she answered, barely above a whisper, but she might as well have shouted it. Liam actually reeled back, staring at the woman in horror. She knew. How could she knew, there was no one else in the garage when that happened! And to his ever-lasting embarrassment, he actually spoke those words aloud. _Idiot_, he raged at himself when the words were spoken, _you know better_! Suzie offered him an impossibly gentle smile, one that terrified him even more than her threat to tell the world of his shame. Compassion and gentleness from this woman, he sensed, were as much of a weapon as words, and people like that terrified him. But Suzie (whose last name probably wasn't 'Zilon') wasn't done terrifying him.

"I was there. I was there when my captain came into the garage and approached my coffin, I was there when you emerged from that hidey-hole … barefoot so Jack couldn't hear your boots on the cement … I was there when you approached him from behind and struck him with a tire iron. I was there when you kicked him repeatedly, and when you unleashed the gas. I was there, Liam Grady, and my testimony may not stand up in your American courts, but I really don't think it needs to, do you? You hurt my captain, Liam Grady, and because of that, my life force is tied to that sweet, innocent girl in Oklahoma. I entered her dreams and she saw through my eyes, all because you couldn't handle being attracted to a man!" Suzie hissed.

Liam slumped back in his chair, his heart racing. It was bad enough that she knew what he did to Jack, but there was something else there, that he simply couldn't … Suzie sighed quietly and he heard her sit back down. After a moment, she said softly, "Do you know the worst part? When I returned to life, and learned that my life force was tied to Natalie's, the first thing I thought was, '_well, there are worse people to be tied to_.' Believe me, I _know_. But it wasn't until much later that I realized that I may have tainted her. I am not a good person, Liam. I have done terrible things. Not because something worse would have happened, and not because there were no other choices, but because I _wanted_ to. I threw away the best thing that ever happened to me, for revenge. And now, I'm tied to someone who is my exact opposite, in the best way imaginable. Do you blame me for being afraid that I'll taint her? Oh, she isn't pure or any of that drivel. She's a human being, with flaws of her own, but she's a decent person at her core."

_No pedestal for Natalie_, Liam thought hysterically, before acknowledging that she would never want a pedestal. She wasn't comfortable with people commenting on her positive attributes, and said as much. Suzie smiled almost reluctantly and said, "Exactly. She deserves better than to be put on a pedestal. That's something she and Jack have in common, although I'm sure Jack would argue with that. Why did you do it? Really, why did you do that? I saw the rage and the hate in your eyes, along with the longing. Why would you do that?"

For all that she just confessed to, Liam found that question more than a little strange. However, he believed he owed her his honesty, although he was still uncomfortable with giving her his silence. Liam said slowly, "It's like you said. But … I'd never been attracted to any man. And to be attracted to that man, that intensely … it sounds like I'm making excuses, but I went a little crazy. It got into my head that if I hurt him, I'd get it out of my system. And then your uncle, or whoever he is really, carried Jack out of the garage … and I realized I hurt a man who'd never done anything to me, because I couldn't handle what was happening to me, and while your uncle and the Tregarth ladies were taking care of Jack, I went to another part of the house and was absolutely sick. And so, I went down the other route. Once I cleaned myself up and my breath smelled of mouthwash rather than vomit, I went to Jack."

She was nodding seriously, and for the first time since that awful day, Liam felt as though that terrible weight on his chest was gone. Suzie evidently realized this, for she said with a truly gentle smile, "There are times when the truth really _will_ set you free. That's usually not the case in Torchwood, but sometimes it is. If I'd been honest with Jack about my father and what he did to me, if I'd talked to him about the delusions of grandeur I'd been having and controlling life and death … but I didn't. I suppose I could blame him for not telling me about his inability to stay dead, but …I know better. He kept those secrets for a reason. I heard a great deal from your grandfather while Jack was traveling the stars, the one place I couldn't follow to watch over him. And Angelo Colasanto _was _your grandfather, wasn't he?"

By now, he was growing numb to the shocks this woman provided. He sighed, "Yes. I'm still figuring out the ins and outs, but you're correct. What I told Jack was the truth … there was a time when my parents loved each other enough to let the world burn. But there was more to the story than that … because for one Colasanto wife, the world _did_ burn. I was two when my birth mother was killed, and my birth father was too distraught to care for his children. I had an older sister, and I think our mother's death destroyed Olivia. Angelo 'suggested' that Sean and Janel Grady raise me. I'm fairly certain that it was Janel's actions that resulted in my birth mother's death, because Angelo loved my father, with not a trace of bitterness, but I can't be sure. All I know is that while I was growing up, my sanctuary was this house. I suppose that was why I was so pleased when Natalie chose to turn this house into a sanctuary for those returned by the Rift. This was my sanctuary … and it will be a sanctuary again. That makes me happy."

Suzie was looking thoughtful, as she said, "That may be why your grandfather left this compound to her. I have no business commenting on people's family, after what my father did to me and what I did to him, so I hope you can forgive me for saying so, but it seems to me that Phil is the most normal out of all of Angelo's grandchildren. I'm guessing that your grandmother acted as your sister's mother growing up?" When Liam nodded, she murmured, "I thought as much. That explains so much. I would feel sorry for your sister, but she didn't have to turn into a bitch. I don't think that's how your grandmother raised her."

"No. No, it isn't. And you're right … Phil is the only remotely normal one out of all of us. I've heard references to how broken Torchwood operatives are, but I think my family can give Torchwood a run for their money when it comes to being broken. I want to blame Jack, but I can't. He made it easier for my grandfather to succeed in this country, he allowed my grandfather to live and there were many times when Angelo told us that Jack had every right in the world to kill him," Liam replied. He rubbed at his eyes, sighing, "You know, Liam is the name I was given at birth. My birth mother was Irish, as it turns out." It had absolutely nothing to do with anything, but for some reason, it seemed important.

There was a long silence, and at first, Liam thought Suzie left. And then, she said softly, "Thank you for telling me that. Since you were kind enough to offer that piece of information, I will tell you something in return. The family issue I told you about is related to Torchwood. I can't say anything more than that, but I swear to you, on Angelo's memory, that what I'll be doing will help take down the Families once and for all. And when that happens, they'll pay for what they did to Angelo, to Lily, to Jack, to the entire world."

Liam smiled without much humor, answering, "Then I will find a way to make things work in your absence. But take those bastards down, Suzie, and take them down _hard_." His eyes met Suzie's and she nodded slowly, maintaining eye contact the whole time. And in that moment, he knew … Suzie would keep his secret. They were partners-in-shame, now, and somehow, he could live with that. There were worse things to be, after all. Far worse things.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

In the beginning, the CIA stuck her in a hospital because the idiots forgot that it was Miracle Day, and no one was dying. No one except for her grandfather. Her heart ached, realizing that it wasn't Miracle Day that extended his life, but his desire to see the man he wronged. She was told of that by a dark-haired man with a Scottish accent when she was transferred from the CIA hospital to this helicarrier. He made sure to tell her how her grandfather took his last breath when Jack Harkness kissed him, shared that tidbit with her with great delight. His name was something like 'Casey,' and he cheerfully shared his theory that Angelo would only let himself die when he knew his past lover had forgiven him. And then, he leaned down and whispered, "Then again, if he'd done that to me, I would have ensured that Angelo's family never existed. Maybe Jack has a point after all, with forgiving people."

It was that same dark-haired Scot who gleefully shared with her the news that her grandfather grew suspicious of her as his health declined, and told his lawyer Liam (her little brother) that if she took actions to harm Jack Harkness, she would be disinherited. The house that should have been hers, the stocks and investments … they now went to Natalie Tregarth, that little nothing in Oklahoma, and to Jack Harkness. Casey mocked, "Oh, I wonder what your dear grandfather would have thought, if he found out that your actions led to the abduction of Natalie Tregarth's little Ailsa? He would have been most displeased with you, being responsible for the abduction of two little girls. I can almost hear him now, '_you were raised by Talia Colasanto, not by Janel Grady_!' Actually, that was probably the gentlest thing he would have to say to you. I almost wish you had died in that SUV, so you could have that conversation, but my Lord didn't wish it."

She wasn't sure which possibility was worse … fearing what he meant about his 'Lord' wishing for her survival or his absolute correct assumption of what her grandfather would have said about her actions. But Casey wasn't finished, hissing, "You know, I quite enjoy the irony … I remember how you laughed, listening to the conversation between that copper Cooper and Jack in the car, the ugly things she said to him, and how you encouraged her. But when all is said and done, it was Jack who gets the last laugh, along with a girl whom you despise for no other reason than her surname. Oh, I find that irony delicious indeed!" And if it happened to someone else, she would have found it equally enjoyable.

That conversation took place nearly six weeks earlier, as best as she could figure it, shortly after her cousin returned from leave. Some smart-ass figured out a way to pipe the conversations between her cousin Phil and Colonel Fury into her hospital room, and thus, she heard all about Natalie Tregarth's plans for _her_ home. She also had to hear her cousin fawning over that entire family, as well as the colonel's quiet response that when the time was right, they would ally themselves with the new Torchwood, which included the entire Tregarth family, Jack, Rex Matheson and Esther Drummond. It did not, she was amused to learn, include Gwen Cooper. Evidently, Carlyon Tregarth was less than impressed with the recording she made of the conversation in the car, and refused to have anything to do with her. It wasn't quite her aim for the Welshwoman, but it would do. She actually meant to blackmail her eventually, when she needed something in Wales, but she couldn't fault the Tregarths for what they eventually did with the recording.

Really … just how stupid was she, supposedly? She listened to her grandfather's stories, she knew damn good and well how to get Jack's attention. He was incredibly curious, and all she had to do was send him a text with the words, '_Angelo wants to see you_.' So why, if she wanted to get the captain's attention, would she have had a family abducted, in WALES, of all places? That was taking convoluted to a whole new level. It was also a great deal of work, and if there was one thing Olivia Colasanto learned from both of her grandparents, it was that it was just as important to work smart as it was to work hard.

Unfortunately, in this case, she did neither. She underestimated Esther Drummond and Rex Matheson, and that cost her dearly. A low chuckle made her shudder, which caused her pain twice over … the chill that swept over her body and the motion which set her nerve endings to screaming. A man's voice observed, "Oh, you made quite a few mistakes, little Olivia, beginning with your foolish resentment of Jack Harkness. Oh, I know that you loved your grandmother, that she became a mother to you after Janel Grady's heinous actions robbed you of your own mother. But one reason why your grandfather loved Talia Colasanto so much was because of her kindness. What a pity you learned none of that kindness."

A man moved into Olivia's line of sight, and he wasn't alone … there was a vaguely familiar young woman with him. There was something vaguely familiar about the man, but Olivia was sure she'd never seen him before. He smiled coolly and asked softly, "Tell me something, Mary Olivia Colasanto, have you never wondered why it is that you don't seem to be getting any better? It's been more than half a year since that SUV exploded, and while you are coherent and aware, your body has healed very little. Have you never wondered why that was?"

It crossed her mind more than once, but since her 'nurses' were members of SHIELD and not interested in talking to her unless it was to find out how she was feeling (none of this 'and how are we feeling today?' nonsense, for which she was immensely grateful). The woman chirped in a British accent, "That would be _his_ doing. What? Isn't this why you brought me along, to intimidate her? I thought were playing good-cop, bad-cop … and once you finished with your spiel, I would get to tell her all about her baby brother covering Jack with kisses, and about the sounds Liam made while Jack was touching him."

"Now, now, Suzie, that was a very unkind thing to do. She is, however, quite right. While Jack and Natalie were in Nevada about their inheritances from Angelo, your brother Liam and Jack did become lovers. Something I found out the hard way … I really need to speak to that boy about where he chooses to make love," the man sighed. The woman named 'Suzie' laughed outright and the man added, a bit fretfully, "It's _not_ funny, Suzie, what if it was Ailsa who walked in on them?"

Suzie abruptly stopped laughing, before she offered, "Probably, based on what I saw of her, she would have sighed and told Jack that he was silly, as she does with just about anything she doesn't fully understand. It wouldn't have been Ailsa whom we needed to worry about, but Natalie." The man (whose name Olivia still didn't know) grimaced as the two looked at each other, and then both shuddered, nearly in unison. If Olivia hadn't been in such agony, she would have actually found it amusing. As it was, she just wanted them to get to the damn point, before she found the strength to call for help.

"True. However, I believe we should inform dear Olivia why we're here … and why she will never heal. Why she will spend the rest of her life … which will be a very long time indeed … in this agony. Just as I tied your life force to Natalie's, Suzie, because of the way you used her, I have tied Miss Olivia's life force to that of Anwen Williams. And she will likely to live to be at least ninety or one hundred, which is all the more impressive, since she's just barely a year old now." _Ninety or a hundred years like this_? The man purred, "Oh yes. Yes, you used a helpless child to get what you want, and now, this is your punishment."

"Why?" she forced out. It was something of a silly question, because she knew it had something to do with her kidnapping the Cooper-Williams family. That much was obvious. What she wanted to know was why this man was involved, whom he was, and … Olivia's brain shut down, because for the first time, she recognized the woman called 'Suzie.' Her grandfather had spent enough time talking to her coffin before he fell into his coma. There was a part of her which wanted to scream, '_that's impossible_,' but it obviously wasn't. After everything that happened over the last few years, Olivia wasn't sure if '_impossible_' even existed any more.

The man began pacing back and forth in front of Olivia's bed, saying, "You've heard, I'm sure, about a mother's love for her child. And it's true. Usually. There are some women who don't deserve to be mothers, don't deserve that joy and that honor. But most mothers would die for their child. What you may not know, dear Olivia, is that fathers love their children every bit as much. A father will die for his child … he will kill … and if he's powerful enough, he can make the world tremble before his rage. And he can certainly freeze a woman's recovery from life-threatening injuries indefinitely."

Olivia knew that, before her own father spun out of control. He would have done anything for both her and Liam. She tensed as the unknown man stopped, pinning her to the bed with a gaze that seemed to pierce her very soul. He advanced toward the headboard, where Olivia's own head and shoulders rested, and the woman wished she could pull away. He whispered, "I am _very_ powerful indeed. I am powerful enough to tie a dead woman to someone she used as a puppet. I am powerful enough to go back in time and wipe out your family by killing your grandfather while he was in prison for a year."

"Ask. I know you're just _dying_ to find out, so ask who he is. I can't wait to see the look on your face when he tells you, and you realize just how doomed you are," Suzie observed, wearing a gleeful grin. Olivia decided that she didn't like Suzie, whether she was living or dead. And judging from the other woman's expression, it seemed likely that Suzie was entirely aware of that fact … and that like Rhett Butler, she didn't give a damn.

"Oh, we won't require her to ask, Suzie … we'll tell her outright. My name, dear Olivia, is Rassilon, Lord High President of Gallifrey, and the young man whom you know as Captain Jack Harkness is my son," the man said, sounding just a little mad now. Olivia's breath caught in her throat as the man smiled down at her with a benign expression that she trusted not at all, especially not when he hissed, "You ask why I am doing this? Because … you … hurt … my … son. And for that, you will hurt for a _very _long time!"

The End

Extended Author's Notes: (takes deep breath) Okay, Rassilon first. I know him from two DW episodes: '_The Five Doctors_,' in which he was a bad-ass, but a benevolent bad-ass, played by Richard Matthews; and '_End of Time_,' in which he was a power-hungry monster played by Timothy Dalton. To put it bluntly, I found much of EOT a convoluted mess. Let me get this straight … the same being who punished those seeking immortality in '_The Five Doctors_,' who was at peace with his version of immortality, decides to destroy the cosmos to become immortal? Really? Sorry, despite the editing in the version of 'The Five Doctors' I saw, it just doesn't work for me. I can buy that Rassilon went mad, I can buy that he was highly pissed off when he was awakened, I can even buy that he went down the wrong path. But for my stories, he regained most of his senses and now seeks to care for his son (thanks to Kate for putting that bug in my head). Also, while my Rassilon looks like Timothy Dalton (and tell me that he doesn't look like he could be John Barrowman's father), his mindset and behavior owes more to Richard Matthews. And finally, I'm working out the exact details of how he ended up on Earth, when he was supposedly in the Time Lock.

Second, with regard to the plot twists involving Olivia Colasanto, there are two items. First, as I said in the author notes for the previous chapter, the only person who died during Miracle Day was Angelo, and that was because of the null chip. So, it was very likely that the mole, Olivia, and the other CIA agent survived the SUV explosion, even if they wished they were dead. In the second place, with regard to everything else … the more I thought about it, the less sense she made. Regardless of why she wanted Jack (mind out of the gutter, if you please), all she had to do was send a text to him, invoking her grandfather's name. With the resources she had at her disposal, it shouldn't have been that hard. Instead, she has a family in Wales (?!) kidnapped to have Jack brought to her. WHY? That makes NO sense. Yeah, it's in the script, but it still makes no sense. And so, I started examining her true aims. I'll reveal that eventually, but in the meantime, if you want to express your own theories for what is otherwise weapon-grade stupidity, go for it. In the meantime, I hope to have '_The Hidden Child_' up within the next few weeks (I plan on focusing on my TW/TF crossover for a while, since I've been neglecting it), and no, this isn't the last time we'll see Suzie. Nor was she lying to Liam (who, by the way, looks like Jeffrey Dean Morgan) when she said that her family issues would help to take down the Families. Yes, she accompanied Rassilon to the helicarrier, but that wasn't _all _they did.


End file.
